Fool Me Once
by Ahsilaa
Summary: Harry and Bella are twins but they are the only family they have. What will happen when they meet each other and is there something wrong with Bella? Watch as their story unfolds and fate plays tricks on them. Very little of actual Twilight in it ;)
1. Chapter 1

okay so this is a story that i couldnt get out off my head. i hope you enjoy it

* * *

Preface

13 years ago, there was a raging war going on between two sides; good and evil. On the 31st of July 1980 twins were born to James and Lilly Potter. In the same year a prophecy was foretold:

_Those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and the two must fight together in hand as the fourth month dies and the fifth begins… three must fight but two will fall for neither can live while the other survives ... those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …_

Unknowing, James and Lilly Potter raise their children not realizing that as all hallows eve nears, their happiness would be short lived.

Chapter 1

"James, stop messing around with the pumpkin. We need to carve it and set it outside." Lilly said. Her husband was such a kid sometimes but she loved seeing him like that. He was making the pumpkins look happy instead of how they were meant to look.

"Calm down Lilly." He said. He turned to Harry and Bella. "Hey guys, what do you think.? Do you like scary or nice pumpkins." he asked. Lilly rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Bella and Harry grinned and clapped their hands together. James whipped out his wand and changed the pumpkin to a scary face and Harry and Bella laughed harder at this face and James grinned.

"Scary grin it is then." He said. He picked up the pumpkins and put them outside. Lilly looked at the clock and saw that it was 9'oclock.

"Come on guys." She said to Harry and Bella. "Time for a certain two Potter's to go to bed now." she picked Bella and James picked up Harry. They went upstairs to put them to bed. They stayed with them until the twins were asleep and then went downstairs. Lilly was in the kitchen getting the candy and sweets ready for tomorrow, James was sitting on the sofa watching T.V.

James heard a noise outside and looked up outside the window. He saw a cloaked figure and his heart stopped. He jumped up and grabbed his wand.

"Lilly WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW" he screamed. Lilly had come running into the living room when she heard James.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's here. Now." was all he said. Lilly understood immediately. Then the door burst open and there stood Voldomort.

"Give me the boy and girl and I will spear your lives." He said.

"Lilly GET HARRY AND BELLA AND GET OUT OF HERE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME." Lilly ran. She ran upstairs and into her children's room before she saw the flash of green light. She slammed the door and went to Bella and Harry's cot but just as it had moments ago, the door banged open.

"Give me the children and I will spear you life girl." He snarled but Lilly wasn't going to.

"No. you won't have them." Lilly said. He sneered.

"There is no need to spill blood you stupid girl. Just give me them." Lilly shook her head.

"I would rather die than let you harm my children" she said, pulling out her wand.

"That." He snarled coldly. "Can be arranged." He lifted his wand and whispered the curse.

"I love you Harry and Bella." Was the last thing Lilly said before the green light blinded her.

Voldomort stepped over the dead body. It was such a waste when a young witch's blood was spilled. But that didn't matter, there; in a cot were the two who had the power to defeat him. He raised his wand at first the girl and he was surprised that she did not cry, however that did not matter. He was here to rid himself of a problem and that was what he was going to do. Voldomort decided to be rid of them quickly, he raised his wand in-between them and whispered the curse.

The curse shot out of his wand and shot towards both Bella and Harry, but then something happened. The spell bounced back and hit Voldomort squarely in the chest. The odd thing was that he was dematerializing. His body was just fading until there was nothing left but a mist flying out the blasted up house.

Dumbledore's Point Of View

I stepped into the house, well what was left of it. Minerva was with me and we were to meet Hagrid in half an hour.

"It's terrible." Minerva whispered, it was, there was barley any house left. "Do you think that there are any survivor's Albus?" she asked.

"Yes Minerva, I do. However we should try and find them as soon as possible." I said. She nodded. We walked through the house and we came across James. Minerva gasped and had tears in her eyes when she looked at me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped crying. We went upstairs and when we went into Harry and Bella's room we found Lilly lying in the room face down. At this Minerva couldn't help herself at all. She burst out crying and I couldn't help myself either. A few tears escaped my eyes.

"We will give them a proper funeral, a proper goodbye." I said. It was then that I heard a baby cry. I walked over to the cot and I saw both Isabella and Harry there, crying. Minerva picked up Isabella and I picked up Harry.

"Don't worry," I said to her. "We'll find you safe place to live. Both of you."

"But where will we send them Albus. They have no family except for the Dursley's and I don't believe they like magic at all. There muggles." Minerva said. I thought about that for a moment, they couldn't stay together because it wasn't safe for them to know about each other yet. We would have to split them up.

"We will have to split them up. It is not safe for them to know about each other or the wizerding world yet. I believe we should send Harry to Lilly's sister and we shall send Isabella to a family I know in Forks Washington." I said.

"America? Albus isn't that a little far?" Minerva asked.

"I can ask them to move somewhere closer perhaps. However I believe that it will throw Death Eaters of their trail."

"I suppose so."

"Come, let's go and give them to Hagrid. He should be waiting for us." I said. We apperated to the place where we were meeting Hagrid. Saying goodbye to the two we watched as Hagrid rode away on the enchanted motorbike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up, Dudley's birthday today and they were going to the zoo. Harry didn't really mind living with his aunt and uncle, they had told Harry that his parents had died in a car crash and that he had come to live with them. His aunt and uncle were nice to him, treated him like their son but it was Dudley that was the problem. His cousin had been an only child before Harry came along and he didn't like sharing. Dudley would make Harry's life as miserable as possible and most of the time his parents stopped him but there were the few times that Dudley had gotten away with it. Harry didn't really mind, he was more concerned about all the weird things that just seemed to happen to people- mainly Dudley- when Harry was angry or upset. Sometimes they just seemed to happen, like whenever his aunt Petunia had tried to cut his hair and he hadn't liked the hairstyle, the next day when he woke up and it was the way it had been before he had cut it.

"Harry?" his aunt petunia knocked on the door. "Time to wake up." He got up and out of bed and then got dressed. He went downstairs to find that the living room was filled with presents and they were all for Dudley of course. He sat down at the table where his uncle Vernon was reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon." Harry said politely, Uncle Vernon didn't look up and just grunted a hello. Harry liked his aunt a little more than his uncle sometimes. Speaking of aunt Petunia, she came bustling over with everyone's breakfast and laid them down on the table. Dudley was being his usual spoilt self was whining about something but Harry was ignoring him and just carried on eating. When the family had finished they got ready to go to the zoo.

"Does _he have_ to come?" Dudley was asking.

"Of course he does. He's part of the family." Aunt Petunia was saying but Harry wasn't listening once again. Sometimes he would have these feelings that there was a part of him missing, it was like he wasn't whole yet or was missing something. He would usually feel like that on his birthday or on Halloween and when he talked to his aunt about it all she would say was that was the day that his parents had died and that he was just missing them on his birthday. But Harry didn't think that was true, sure he missed his parents but… there was something else. He discarded the thoughts once they got to the zoo. There was an ice-cream van outside it and his aunt asked if he and Dudley wanted one. It was hot, (considering it was June and Dudley's birthday was a few weeks before Harry's) he said yes and got a cola flavoured ice lolly while Dudley got an ice-cream with two flakes. They walked inside and straight away Dudley wanted to go and see the snakes. When they got there, there was a huge one just lying there in the enclosure.

"Make it move." He said to his father, uncle Vernon looked hesitant.

"You cant make it move Dudley. If it wants to move then it will." He said, Dudley however didn't like that answer.

"MOVE" he practically shouted. Harry wasn't so happy with Dudley.

"Leave him alone. He wants to sleep." He said to Dudley but Dudley didn't listen. He pushed Harry on the floor. Harry got really angry, he actually

Felt himself vibrating with anger. The next thing he knew Dudley had fallen into the enclosure. The glass had gone. Harry was shock, then the snake that had been in the enclosure was slithering out and right up to harry who was still on the floor.

"Thankssss for that." He said, and slithered away. Harry was too shocked to speak. He looked up and his aunt Petunia has standing over him.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked, worried. He nodded and stood up. They looked up at Dudley who was picking himself up, he was covered in water and was dripping. He got up and pressed his hands on the glass. Glass that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. Realization hit Dudley and he started to scream. The look on Dudley's face was too much. Harry smiled, knowing the next few days would be priceless.

Bella's Point Of View

The last 10 years had been okay, I mean as good as it could for being adopted, then living in America, then moving to London, then my "parents" getting a divorce and my mom (I should say mum) and me staying with my dad in London. I know I sound like a spoilt brat and all but how would you feel if that had happened to you. Actually it wasn't so bad, they divorced when I was three so I didn't remember much. I saw her from time to time so it was okay. When I had first come to live with them I had been Isabella Marie Swan but when I got to the age of seven I asked what my real name was. They kept telling me that that was my name and I kept telling them I knew that wasn't my name. I pestered, howled, raged and threw fits at them until they told me what my name was and I finally knew. My real name was Isabella Lilly Potter. I asked them to change my name on my passport but they told me that they needed to keep it like that because of paperwork so I dropped that but whenever my mum had one of those moments when she called me my whole name I would always correct her, she didn't like that, that's for sure. It didn't matter though because I had the Cullen's or more importantly Edward. I had met Edward when I moved here to London. There was Carlisle and Esme, their parents, well technically parents, the kids were adopted like me so I could relate to them. Anyway on with it. There was Emmet, who was the oldest at now 15, Jasper and Rosalie, who were twins and 14, and then there was Alice and Edward, who were both 12, Edward was older than Alice by a few months though. Alice was just a little pixie, she loved shopping and the girl was only 12, I was dreading when she actually started to shop for real cause that would mean even more Barbie Bella. Edward was my best friend in London, in Forks it was Jacob Black but I hardly got to see him anymore. I told Edward everything. Every little thing, from what had happened to me when I came here to the weird things that kept happening to me.

Whenever I got angry or really annoyed strange things would happen to me. Like the time when Jessica Stanley was picking on me in school, one minuet she was telling me how ugly I looked the next minuet she had paint spilled all over her. And the strange thing was that there was hardly any paint anywhere. Other things would happen as well like the fact that I could talk to snakes. I mean really talk to them, not pretend. I talked to them and they talked back to me understanding everything.

We were having a show and tell day and Mike Newton had brought in his pet snake. I had always liked snakes and this one was beautiful, she was a bright green colour, she was a small snake, the kind that rapped around you your hand and looked like a bracelet. Anyway we went to break after he finished telling us about Lime (which I thought was a stupid name, who would name a snake lime?) and when we came back the snake had gotten out if its cage. Everyone started panicking, even Miss Stewart. Girls were screaming and standing on desks and boys were doing the same minus the screaming. The only ones who were alright were me and Edward. We were just acting normally

"So Bella, where do you think the snake is?" he asked. I didn't have to think, I already knew. She would be somewhere quiet, somewhere she felt safe.

"She's in the corner where Miss Stewarts desk and cupboard don't meet." I said confidently. Edward grinned.

"Well I guess we just have to see." He said. We walked over to where I said the snake would be and I was right.

"Come out little one." I said, "Its okay, you'll be safe now."

"You can sssssspeak to me?" she asked. I nodded. I held out my hand and she slithered onto it. When I turned around I saw Edward looking at me weirdly.

"Bella, did you hiss?" He asked confused. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I gave the snake back to Mike and everything went back to normal and thankfully Edward dropped the whole thing. I still don't think I hissed though. Anyway the point is I tell Edward everything. Except for one thing. Sometimes, and especially on my birthday I feel like I'm missing some part of me that no one can find, not even Edward. That is the only thing I havnt told Edward, I havnt told anyone. If I haven't told Edward about how I feel that, I certainly havnt told Charlie- sorry dad. I just couldn't I mean it's nothing. I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter 3. i want to send out a couple of thank yous to:**

**tinkerbear10 & Blitz-gurl-42 for gining me my first reviews for this story so thank you**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V

Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had brought Dudley home after what had happened. They were confused about what had happened and to be honest so was I. It was funny though, the face that Dudley had made when they had finally gotten him out of the enclosure. Dudley hadn't said a thing to me for days after what happened and I enjoyed not having him make fun of me all the time. Even when Dudley went back to his usual self it didn't bother me, m birthday was in a week and I loved my birthdays. Well it wasn't so much the birthday, it was just that I could celebrate another year, I was happy about that.

I counted down the days until the 31st of July, and as the added aunt Petunia made sure that Dudley didn't do anything. I went to sleep feeling happy but there was also something in my gut. It was telling me that something big was going to happen tomorrow.

When I woke up it was sunny outside, the sun was shining, birds singing and not a cloud in the sky. Today was going to be a great day I knew it was, but then there was that feeling that something big was going to happen. Not only that but also the usual feeling that something was missing. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away, oh well I would just have to work around it then. Then his door opened to reveal his aunt Petunia.

"Good morning Harry, and happy birthday." She said.

"Thanks." Harry said, climbing out of bed.

"Come along now Harry, get dressed and then we'll have some breakfast." She said, I nodded and she turned and left the room humming to herself. I got ready and went downstairs. When I got downstairs there was Harry's favourite food laying on the table. I grinned and sat down to eat. When we finished eating uncle Vernon turned to me.

"What would you like to do today Harry?" he asked.

"I don't know uncle Vernon. I haven't really-" I was interrupted, I heard the post. "I'll get it." I said. I got up and went to get the post. I handed them out, they were mostly bills for uncle Vernon. When I got to the last letter it was addressed to me. I was shocked; I never got any letters, mainly because uncle Vernon's side of the family don't like me. Aunt Petunia's side is almost all dead.

"What have you got there boy?" uncle Vernon asked. I turned to him.

"It's a letter addressed to me." I said. Uncle Vernon was looking at the letter in my hand and aunt Petunia was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, it was aunt Petunia who snapped out of it first.

"There nothing wrong Harry, I just know what that letter is going to say." She said. I looked at the envelope and opened it. Inside were two pieces of parchment, and written on the first one in green ink were the words:

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I read and re-read the letter and then turned to my aunt and uncle.

"What's going on?" I asked, I was surprised I was able to speak a word at all.

"Umm…well the thing is Harry is that…you're a wizard." She said.

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard Harry, your mother was one too. She got the exact same letter as you. She went to the school and that's where she met your father." Aunt Petunia said.

"So my dad was a wizard as well?" I asked, she only nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"We wanted to but…it wasn't safe for you to know." She said.

"What do you mean it wasn't safe." I asked, I was completely shocked; the next thing they were going to tell me was that my parents were still alive or that I had a lost twin somewhere.

"We can't tell you. There will be someone to tell you." Uncle Vernon said. Just then there was a loud nock on the door and aunt Petunia came to open it. There stood a large man with a huge beard. He filled out most of the doorway both in height and width.

"Hey Harry, How yer doin?" He asked, I didn't know what to say. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

"Umm… thanks." Harry said not knowing what to say to that. Then the giant turned to face aunt Petunia and said:

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey." Aunt Petunia nodded and left to make the tea. "I'm sorry but…who are you?" I asked, not wanting to be rude. The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

"I'm sorry but what is Hogwarts?" I asked. Hagrid looked up to the Dursley's.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked.

"We tried, but…" Aunt Petunia said. Hagrid turned back to me. The giant chuckled.

"Harry — yer a wizard."

"That's what Aunt Petunia told me but, it can't be true. Can it?" I asked.

" O' course you're a wizard," said Hagrid, sitting down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? Yer mom and dad, there famous, and so are you" he said. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Really, they're famous, why?" I asked. Hagrid's face went paler.

"I'll tell yer 'bout it later." He said. "Right now we have to go and get some things for you ter start. Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl — a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry his letter.

Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Were going to Diagon Alley" he said. "But we have to hurry cause I got another one of these to do so come on Harry." With that they se off, wherever the destination was Harry knew that this was the big thing that would happen today. Well of course it was, finding out you're a wizard isn't a small thing. But Harry kept thinking this was a dream, a dream that he was going to wake up from any second.

* * *

**okay umm, i hope you like it and i will update every week becuase i have to update my other story as well, just to give you a heads up.**

**love ya all**


	4. Chapter 4

**here is chapter 4 just like i promised. thank you all who reviewed and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's Point Of View

I woke up and the sun was shinning outside my window, it was nice. There were birds singing and not a cloud in the sky. All in all it was a perfect day for having a birthday but it didn't feel so perfect. There was that weird ache in my chest that I had gotten every year since I could remember but I pushed it aside. Mum was coming down from Phoenix to celebrate by birthday with me and Char- dad was coming home earlier than usualwalked over to my mirror and picked up my hair brush and started brushing my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a girl with jet black wavy hair, a heart shaped face and brilliant green eyes staring back at me. I got dressed in a red top with swirling designs on them and a pair of black jeans with my converses. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and saw my scar. The scar was shaped like a lightening bolt on the right side of my forehead. When I had asked mum and dad about it they had said that it had always been there and it was there when I had been placed in the adoption agency in America. I pulled down my fringe that mum had made me get last year to cover it up and put of a red Alice band. I had to admit; Alice had a good taste in clothes and had taught me a few things during our Barbie- Bella sessions. Because mum wouldn't be coming until 4'o'clock and dad wasn't home, I would be spending the day with the Cullen's and knowing them they had all bought me expensive gifts. Every year I always asked them not to get me anything but they did anyway so then I thought of a compromise; they could get me presents as long as they weren't too expensive. I had tried to do more with the compromise, you know, do something for them but they wouldn't let me. I had tried once, believe me I tried but they just wouldn't accept them so in the end I gave up. I found my little black side bag that I kept my I-pod in and went downstairs. I didn't bother with breakfast because Esme had said that I should come round and eat breakfast there. I took a banana and left the house making sure I had my key with me. The Cullen's house was across from the park so it was only about a five minuet walk. I turned m iPod on and started humming along to Claire de Lune. I know, I was 11 and I knew classical music weird right? Mum had drilled my love of classical music into me before I came to live in Forks but I didn't really mind. I loved listening to it, it calmed me down when I was frustrated or angry. Don't get me wrong though, I had normal music on there as well and I listened to it whenever it came on. I listened to whatever song was playing all the way to the Cullen's house and when I got there I knocked. Esme got to the door before I had even finished knocking. See that was one of the many weird things I had noticed about the Cullen's. I had actually made a list:

1. They were really fast

2. Esme and Carlisle didn't really eat

3. Whenever Alice would sat something would happen it did

4. Edward answered questions that people havnt said out loud

5. jasper seemed to overload with emotions at times

6. Rosalie was unnaturally beautiful

7. Emmet seemed to be able to pick up things that were way to heavy for a 15 year old boy to be able to pick up

8. The whole family was really beautiful

9. The whole family was really strong.

10. They didn't mind being around dead things

That was just some of the things I had noticed, but I didn't really dwell on them too much. I walked into the house and saw Emmet and Jasper playing Halo or something like that. I didn't really pay too much attention to the game. I was too busy beating their sorry buts to a pulp on them. Alice and Rosalie were probably in their room looking at the latest fashions. I walked over to the boys.

"Hey guys, don't I get a happy birthday anymore?" I asked, feigning being upset. They paused their game and looked at me.

"Hey Bella, happy birthday." Jasper said, smiling at me.

"Happy birthday Swan." Emmet said laughing. I narrowed my eyes, Emmet always did that but I didn't _really _mind it when Emmet called me swan.

"It's Potter idiot." I said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Really? Cause that's not what I saw on your passport Isabella Marie Swan." He egged on. I crossed my arms and gave him a death glare.

"My name is Isabella Lilly Potter douche bag, and if I have to tell you again there will be consequences." I said.

"Like what?" he asked. Oh he was asking for it now.

"Did Alice find out what happened to her Gucci bag Emmet?" I asked innocently. His faced visibly paled.

"No." He gulped.

"Would you like it to stay like that?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Good, just refrain from using my given name and everything will be alright." Jasper laughed. He laughed so hard that he fell of the sofa. When he got up there were tears in his eyes.

"Dude, you got schooled, and she's like 4 years younger than you." He said, still laughing.

"Laugh all you want Jazz, but I thing that Bella could be like a Nazi or something like that. No one is that cruel." He said pouting. Jasper only laughed harder.

"Okay you two, be nice. It is Bella's birthday after all." Esme said. She had come in to see what Jasper was laughing about so much.

"Yes mum." They said at the same time. I grinned.

"Hey, I thought it was Jasper and Rosalie that were the twins not you two." I said pointing to them.

"What ever Bells, don't you Rose and Alice have some girly stuff to do?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I turned to leave and went up the stairs to Alice's room. Everyone in this house had their own room but Rose usually stayed in Alice's room. Oh and did I forget to mention that Edwards room was like a door down from Rosalie's room. Yep. I decided to see Edward first. I knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

"Hey Edward, what ya doing?" I asked as I sat down on the bed. He was standing up and looking at his great collection of CD's when I came in. He turned and saw mw then smiled.

"Oh hey Bella, just putting on a CD." He said. That was another awesome thing about Edward; we were into the same sort of music. He likes classical music as well mainly because Esme was always playing it around the house. He also had some bands like Paramour, **(Sorry I don't know how to spell it.) **Linkin Parkand other artist as well like John Legend, Jay- Z, and girl artists too. Right now he was putting on one of my favourite songs that I loved listening to with Edward, it was a classical piece. Claire De Lune. We could just relax and listen to the piano notes for hours. Sometimes he even played it for me on his piano. Unfortunately Rose and Alice decided that I wasn't going to be hanging out with Edward today because they burst in and grabbed me before I knew what was going on.

"Hey come on, that is so not fair. Can't I just listen to some classical music with my best friend?" I asked. They looked at me with the "are-you-crazy" look and I knew there was no way I was going to get to hang out with Edward.

"Oh come on Alice, please?" I asked, practically bragging. I can't believe that I was almost on my knees, I think my pride just flew out the window.

"Don't ruin our fun Bella, come on, were going to have a B.O.B after and when were done you can do whatever you want." She said. I perked up instantly; I loved Battle Of the Bands. It was so cool. The whole family split up into two teams, usually it was me Edward, Emmet and Esme while on the other team it was Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle. We would have a competition with either me or Emmet on the drums or singing, Edward on the piano and Esme and sometimes me singing. The song we had picked for this B.O.B was so cool. Anyway after we did the actual competition we would just mix up and sing for fun. It was so cool. So with that in mind I basically went thought the torture that was bestowed on me with un- whining open arms. Before I knew it, it was time for B.O.B and I was excited. I got the guitar I used (did I tell you? I played guitar) and picked it up, we were up first. We were singing Billionaire by Bruno Mars (**A.N: I know that it wouldn't be out when this was set but it's just a good song and I don't know any from then)**. I was lead singer for this one even though all the Cullen's had a better singing voice than me. Emmet was rapping and Edward was playing the drums, while Esme was back-up. I started strumming. It wearing Emmet rap, I as hilarious hearing Emmet rap, I mean he was good but it was just so funny.

Everyone clapped when we had finished the song and we all bowed and went to sit down for the next team. Alice was singing lead for this one and Rosalie was playing guitar, jasper was playing the drums and Carlisle was play the keyboard. They were playing man who cant be moved- the script. Alice had an amazing voice, I felt myself loosing myself in the music and before I knew it, the song was finished.

We clapped, I remember this song had first come out and I loved it, it was one of the songs that you forgot about but when you heard it you instantly loved it and remembered all those times you had. Anyway after that Esme told us to eat, she had made lunch and it was to die for. I'm serious; Esme could be like a gourmet chief if she wanted. When I told her this she smiled like it was one of the greatest compliments in the world. We had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. Esme went to open it and I went to talk to Alice and Rosalie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward slump so I went over to ask him what the matter was.

"Hey Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. I looked at him.

"Your mum is here, you have to go." He said. I could tell that he was sad that I was leaving. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already 4'o' clock. I turned back to look at him.

"Well, I suppose if it'll make you feel better, you can give me my birthday present now and I wont make a fuss." I said. it wasn't a secret that I hated birthday presents, but I hated it when Edward gave me them even more. I guess it was because I couldn't give him much in return. At what I said he smiled and took my hand and led me up to his room. He walked to his bedroom desk and got out a small package.

"I didn't spend any money on your gift this year. I promise." He said. I took the present and unwrapped it. Inside was a bank CD. "It's a mixed CD with all your favourite piano music including Esme's Lullaby and a special one on their." I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much" I said, still smiling like an idiot. He shrugged, and I hugged him again.

"Come on, your mum is probably wondering where you are." He said. I nodded and followed him downstairs where my mum was waiting for me.

* * *

**next chapter is going to be updated on friday. promise *hand over heart***


	5. Chapter 5

** A.N: Okay so i know i said i would update on Friday but i went to my grandmas house as a mini vacation and my dad made me leave my laptop at home. *gasp* he deprived you of reading my story for a day, anyways so i just got back and literally 3 mins after walk through the door he tells me to clean the table. how sad is that? **

**Anyways, i hope you enjoy the show...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's Point Of View

We had only left the Cullen's house a few moments ago and I already missed them. It was like my home away from home. Mum had come with Phil but he was at home starting dinner. By starting I meant call the pizza place, neither of them could boil water without burning it. Charlie was the same, I was always cooking for him but I didn't really mind.

"So baby, how have you been?" mum asked. I looked at her.

"Fine, I mean school is alright, way too boring cause I already know most of this stuff but otherwise everything is okay." I said. Mum knew about most things. I regularly e-mailed and called her telling her about most things with the exception of talking with snakes and such. I mean I can just imagine having that conversation with my mother.

"Do you know what time your dad is coming home?" she asked.

"Yeh." I nodded, "he'll be back around 6." I said. She smiled.

"Great that means we'll have time to catch up." She said. "I also have a couple of things I need to talk to you about when we get home." Hmm, that was weird. Her voice got all serious and anyone who knew Renee knew that she was hardly ever serious. I only nodded, looking out the window. The weird feeling was back. I hated it, it was like… like when you know that you've forgotten something but you can't remember what it is. It nagged at the back of your mind. We pulled up to the drive of dad's house while I was thinking about stuff. Phil must have heard the car because as soon as I got out of the car he enveloped me in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Phil." I said. He put me down.

"Happy birthday Bella, wow 11 years old. I remember when you were like 4." I just nodded and waited until they went inside. Don't get me wrong, Phil's a great guy but I just don't really like how he's so… energetic, he's a little like Emmet.

We got in the house and there was a stack of envelopes on the table.

"Oh bell, you've got a letter. It came while you were out." Phil said. Mum's head whipped up from whatever I t was she was doing. "Here." He said handing me the letter. The lettering looked really fancy and was in green ink. I opened it and it said:

Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 2nd.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I read the letter again and looked up. "Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. I turned to mum and saw that she looked guilty. "Mum? Please tell me your joking." I asked.

"No, Bella. It's true." She said. I looked at her to see if she was joking. Her face was crystal clear. I knew she was telling the truth. I felt like I was going to faint but before I could I looked at Phil.

"Do you know about this?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked at mum. "Well, it looks like someone has a lot of explaining to do." Just as I finished saying that, there was a loud popping sound, and then in the middle of my kitchen was a lady with black robes. She was old and had glasses on and her hair was tied up in a bun so tight it looked like it hurt her. That was all I could take, the room started spinning and going black.

When I cam too there was still that women but she was looking over me with a stick. No not a stick, a wand. There was a woman in my kitchen, which appeared out of nowhere and she had a wand in her hand. Oh my god.

"Isabella, are you okay?" she asked.

"It's just Bella." I corrected, I hated the name Isabella. She helped me up.

"I take it you have just found out about magic?" she asked, I nodded. "Well then, we should probably start at the beginning." She paused and I nodded. "Well, as you know your name is Isabella Lilly Potter," I nodded, I knew that. "You are daughter to James and Lilly Potter who have passed away. I can't tell you everything but you will know when and if you want to Hogwarts. You are a witch because both your mother and father were. It is in your blood. Hogwarts is a place for children like you who can do magic. Have you ever done strange thing when you were angry or upset?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Well that is all because you can do magic and if you come to Hogwarts then you can learn how to control it." I thought about it, I wanted to know how to control my magic but there was something bothering me.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You obviously know." I said to my mum.

"Well, that was our fault." She said. it occurred to me that I still didn't know who she was.

"I'm sorry but… who are you?" I asked, trying not to be impolite but wanting to know what the heck was going on.

"I am professor McGonagall." She said.

"Okay then Professor, why were they not allowed to tell me?" I asked her, my hands were folded and I was really annoyed now.

"That was simply because we wanted you to grow up in the normal world before coming to Hogwarts, you are very famous after all." She said.

"I'm sorry I'm what?" I asked.

"This was part of the reason why you were meant to grow up in the Muggle world." She must have seen my expression. "A Muggle is a non magical person. But you will learn all this if you come to Hogwarts, so do you want to come?" she asked. I only thought for a second before I nodded my head. "Well it is steeled. I'll take you to a trusted family so that you can get everything you need. Good bye Miss Potter, I will be coming to collect you in three days time." Then she left and there was that popping sound again.

I looked around to see that Charlie had come into the kitchen un-noticed. I didn't say anything just turned and went up to my room to think about what to do. I mean, I was a witch. Witches were real and I was one. That is so cool. I started to think about what was going to happen cause if I was going to um…Hogwarts then that meant I wouldn't have to go to normal boring school. I would be learning about magic, how to do spell and potions and stuff. Then I realized. I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be able to see the Cullen's for ages if I went and I had three days to say goodbye to them. I would miss them so much and Edward especially. What was even worse was that I wouldn't be able to tell them why I was going away or where to. I sat on my bed and felt awful, I was thinking about how I would say goodbye when someone knocked on my door.

"Bella honey, can I come in?" it was mum. I mumbled a yes and she came in and sat next to me on the bed. I didn't do anything, just sat there with my arms around my knees and my chin tucked on them. "Are you okay Bella?" I sighed and nodded my head.

"I was thinking about how cool it would be to be a witch and all but then I guessed that I wouldn't be going to school here and that means that I won't be able to see the Cullen's."

"Well baby, that's kind of a sacrifice you have to make. I should know I had to do the same thing when I was your age." That surprised me; I hadn't considered that mum or dad could have been magical.

"You're a witch as well?" I asked. She nodded.

"And so is Charlie. We actually met it Hogwarts you know." She said. Wow, that was really cool.

"So, do you have a wand?" I asked she nodded and pulled out a long wand that looked similar to professor McGonagall's one. "Cool, can you do you know, spells with it."

"Yes I can. Do you want to see one?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically. Mum pointed the wand at my suitcase that I had brought out earlier and said:

"Wingardium Leviosa" or something like that and my suitcase started to float. Okay now that was really cool.

"Wicked, that was so cool mum. I cant wait until I can do that."

"Well, you won't have to wait long baby. Do you want me to help you with packing your bags?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"I still don't know what to do about saying goodbye to the Cullen's." I said. Mum pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll figure out something."

**Next update is on saturday *cross my heart and hope to die***


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next chap, i hope you like it and there is something really important i need to tell you guys when you have finished reading this so...enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry's P.O.V

Hagrid said he was taking me to Diagon Alley to get all the things I need to go to Hogwarts. We had left the Dursley's house a few hours ago and had arrived at London. I looked around and realised I had never really been to this part of London. Everything looked sort of old but it was really cool.

"Hagrid, where exactly is Diagon Alley?" I asked. I looked up at Hagrid while asking the question.'

"Well, we ain't really goin to Diagon Alley just yet. Were gonna stay at a friends 'ouse for awhile." He said.

"Oh, well how do we get there?" I asked.

"By port key that's how." He said. I looked at him; he probably saw the look on my face because he pointed in front of me. "There's the port key." Hagrid was saying but all I saw was a rusty old tin can in the middle of the alley way.

"Hagrid…there's nothing there." I said. Hagrid was smiling.

"Don' worry Harry. There aint nothing to be afraid of. Just make sure you hold on tight and let go when I say alrigh'? I nodded and held on to his arm. He reached out to grab the can and as soon as he did there was a wired twisting feeling in my stomach that was pulling me. Next thing I knew, we were standing outside an old house. There were patches with vegetables around it.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" a woman was calling. She rushed out of the house and walked over to Hagrid. "You're here right on time. We were just about to start lunch. Come along now."

"No, I best be gettin off now. Dumbledore needs me to help him with some things. I just came by to bring Harry."

"Of course, well we'll see you soon then." She said to Hagrid. Then turning to me she said: "Hello dear. I'm Molly Weasely."

"Hello Mrs Weasely. I'm Harry Potter." I said.

"Well Harry, it's nice to meet you. You must be hungry after the trip. Come in were just having lunch." Mrs Weasely started towards the burrow and Harry followed her into the house where he saw the kitchen. There were five people sitting and eating. Mrs Weasely cleared her throat and they all looked up. "We have a guest. This is Harry and he'll be staying with us until school starts." Mrs Weasely said.

"Hello Harry. I'm Mr Weasely."

"Hello." I said politely.

"This is my family: Fred, George." He said pointing to the twins. "And these two are Ron and Ginny. Ron will be in the same year as you in Hogwarts." Mr Weasely said. I said hello again before Mrs Weasely pulled out a chair and told me to sit down. She got me a plate and told me to help myself. I took some of the food and it was delicious.

"Mrs Weasely this food is delicious. Did you make it your self?" I asked. she nodded.

"So Harry, you lived with Muggles?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Tell me, what the function of a rubber duck is?" he asked.

"Oh Author, leave the poor boy alone." Mrs Weasely said then turning to me she said: "so Harry what did Hagrid tell you?" she asked.

"Not much. He told me about magic and about how my parents died but that was about it." I said not really wanting to talk about it.

"So he told you about Isa-" Ron was cut off.

"Ron, put your plate in the sink." Mrs Weasely said suddenly. That was a little bit weird but I ignored it and turned to Ginny.

"Aren't you going to Hogwarts then?" I asked. She shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Nah, Ginny doesn't go till next year." Fred said, or maybe it was George.

"Umm Mrs Weasely I need to get things for school." I said. I didn't know what to do but Mrs Weasely just smiled.

"Don't worry Harry dear. We'll be going to Diagon Alley soon but there is someone else coming soon. In fact she'll be here in a couple of days and she won't have any things either. We'll go then." She said. I nodded. "Why don't you go to Ron's room and he'll show you some things." She called Ron to the garden and we went to his room.

Bella's POV

Okay so in 2 days I am going to be going to a stranger's house and from there I will be going got a school for witches and wizards, huh not scary at all. Note the sarcasm there. On top of that I have to tell my best friends that I'm leaving today. The story was that I will be going back to phoenix to live with Renée again because she thinks that Charlie can't look after me because of his job. That I am left in the house too much by myself and no 11 year old should have to do that. So then I'll be going to school there and will be coming back for holidays. I was absolutely terrified. Renée was taking me to say goodbye. She would leave me there for a couple of hours. I had everything packed and ready to go to the Wesley's house and in two days professor McGonagall was going to take me there.

Alice's POV

Bella was coming over today and everyone was happy. We loved having Bella around because she was the one that stopped us fighting. Edward was extremely happy that Bella was coming. She was his best friend and I think he had a crush on her; well that's what kids our age call it. We know it's something different. It's something that rarely happens in our world. Bella is Edward's soul mate. You see were vampires but not the type of vampires that you see on TV. Were real vampires sort of like the vampires in night world. It was actually a vampire that wrote that book but obviously changed things a little. Just think of those vampires and then instead of being killed by a stake we are only killed by fire.

Anyway we only have one person meant for us but see the thing is, is that us girls can choose if we want to be the guys soul mate. That's what's happened to us. That's why we all live together because we are all soul mates. It is really rare if us girls don't want to be the guys soul mate but it happens sometimes. Edward doesn't want to involve Bella so he hasn't said anything to her but he plans on telling her. I see Bella like us one day. Oh eh did I tell you, I can see the future. Some vampires have special gifts. Edward can read minds and Jasper can control emotions. But like I said, Bella is coming round and she said she had something to tell us so I have to get my curling tongs. I can't wait until she gets here, oh that's her mums car, she's here.

Bella's POV

Renée pulled up to the house and my heart sped up. I took a few deep breaths and I got out the car.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be okay." Renée said. I just nodded and walked up to the house and Renée drove away. I took another breath and knocked on the door. Alice opened it almost instantly and again I noted the weirdness but I put away for later.

"Hey Bella. I'm so glad that you're here."

"Hey Alice. Can I come in? I kind of have something I need to tell you." I said. She opened the door wider and I walked in. "Is everyone here, it'll be easier to say it all at once."

"Yeh, everyone's here. They're in the living room." We walked into the living room and I saw everybody in the room and I stood at the entrance.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us Bella?" Esme asked. I took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"I'm moving back to Phoenix with my mum." I said in a rush.

"WHAT!" Edward…I don't know how Edward sounded but it sounded angry.

"I'm moving back to Phoenix with my mum." I repeated.

"Why?" Alice asked. I looked at the floor. This was how I thought things would be when I told them.

"Mum wants me to comeback with her because she doesn't think that dad can look after me with his job and all. Being the head police means that he is always out at night and mum doesn't want me to sat at home." I said.

"But you can stay here with us when he's out." Edward said. He was the one taking it the hardest like I knew he would.

"I'm sorry. It's for at least seven years but I'll be coming back for holidays." I said tying to calm him down.

"Please don't go Bella. Please." Rosalie said.

"We'll miss you too much Bella, you're the one who stops us fighting." Emmet said. he looked like he was going to cry and Alice, Rosalie and Esme were crying.

"I'm sorry but I'm going in two days, when mum leaves." I said. There were tears in my eyes and they were threatening to spill.

"Were going to miss you Bella. You will call though?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeh, I may only be able to write though. The school I'm going to is sort of…" I trailed off. "There's the time difference though, and I'll defiantly write." I looked at Edward. "I'm really sorry Edward but I have to go. I have no choice and I'll come back as often as I can. I promise." I whispered. He shook his head. He looked like he was crying and I couldn't handle that. "I'm sorry I really am but I have to go now. Tell Edward I'll miss him and I'll remember to write to all of you twice a week. I promise that." I said. I couldn't help it now the tears were rolling down my face as I turned to leave the house. I ran. I ran all the way home and didn't stop when Renée asked how it went. I just ran up to my room and stayed there crying until I fell asleep like that.

Edward's POV

No, no, no, no, no. Bella can't be leaving. She just can't and then she won't be back until the holidays. 7 years, at least. This… no she can't leave, how would I cope without her? I wont be able to I know I wont be able to live without Bella because… I love her. Alice knocked on the door of my room.

"Edward, can I come in?" she asked. I mumbled a yes knowing she would hear it and stayed in the foetus position in my bed.

"Edward, you have to tell her. If you don't then when she comes back, you may not have the chance you do now." she said.

"What tell her that I'm a blood sucking monster that's in love with her? Yeh that will go over perfectly." I said.

"Just think about it Edward. You never know what may happen." She said. Then she left the room and I fell into a unmerciful sleep.

* * *

**Okay so... i am moving within the next few weeks guys so i will have to put a hold on my stories until i have settled in but because you may have to wait a while i will give you lot 3 chapters k.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Well today is the day that professor McGonagall takes me to the Weasley's house. I had stayed in my room for the rest of the day after I had to tell the Cullen's that lie. Renée had to literally drag me out of my room and make me eat but I'm sort of okay now. Actually apart from being sad about having to lie to my best friends I'm kind of excited. Renée and Charlie had been teaching me some things about the wizerding world. Poor Phil, Renée had to explain everything to him as well but he took the fact that he was married to a witch pretty well.

"Bella, professor McGonagall is here to take you to the Weasley's house." Renée called. I practically ran down the stairs.

"Hello professor, how are you?" I asked trying to stay still.

"Very fine Isabella thank you. I hope you are okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Very much ma'am. I'm just a little excited." I explained.

"So I see." She said chuckling.

"Bella, have you got everything?" Renée asked and I just nodded. "Okay well then you need to hold on to Minerva's hand and whatever happens don't let go until she says you can." Renée said.

"So are we going to apperate or taking a port key?" I asked. Professor McGonagall looked surprised.

"She knows about apperating?" she asked. Renée just nodded.

"She absorbs things like a sponge." She said.

"Well you'll get on well at Hogwarts then. Okay Isabella hold on tight. You may feel like you are going to throw up but that is normal." I nodded.

"Goodbye Renée, Charlie. I'll miss you a lot." I said. I went to hug them. "Make sure you send us letters every week okay?" Renée said and I nodded.

"I expect to see good grades on your report Bella." Charlie said smiling.

"I promise Charlie. Have fun and try to keep up with mum okay Phil?" I asked. He nodded and I hugged him too. Then I walked to professor McGonagall and held on to her arm. The next thing I knew we were at a burrow of some sort. Professor McGonagall was looking at me as if she suspected I was going to do something.

"That was so cool!" I said. She looked very shocked again.

"Well Isabella, you are very interesting." Was all she said. I really don't like that name.

"Uh professor, do you think that maybe you could just call me Bella? I don't really like the name Isabella." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course Bella but come along Molly will be waiting for you. There is someone we would like you to meet." She said, I only nodded and followed her into the house where a red headed woman was coming out to meet us I supposed.

"Molly, how are you?" oh so this was Molly Weasely the woman I would be staying with.

"Hello Minerva, I hope your well?"

"Yes very. This is Isabella Potter." She said. I heard a slight difference when she said my last name. I didn't know why that would matter though.

"Oh, hello dear. I'm-"

"Mrs Weasely. Its nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Well, would you like to come in Minerva?" she asked but professor McGonagall shook her head.

"I have business to attend to but than you for asking. I'm just here to drop Bella off and then leave." She said.

"That is the same thing that Hagrid said when he was dropping Harry off as well." Mrs Weasely said. "Okay, well I'll see you soon then." She said. Professor nodded and apperated out.

"Well dear come along. There is someone you should meet." I followed her into the kitchen where the family was sitting. They all had the same red hair except a boy. He had jet black hair, the same colour as me to be exact. Then he turned around.

Harry's POV

Mrs Weasely had said the girl was coming today. Isabella was her name I think. She was going to be staying in Ginny's room while she was here and she was here for the same reason I was, whatever that reason was. Ron and I had become really good friends and it was fun. He told me all about Quidditch and even taught me how to play. We hadn't been able to do any matches because of the fact that we couldn't get on a broom without falling off. We were waiting in the dining room for Isabella to come and everyone had been a little weird for a couple of days now but I didn't pay attention.

"Okay Isabella's here now. I'm going to get her." Mrs Weasely said, we all nodded and she went outside to get her.

"So what do you think she'll be like?" Ron asked. We all just shrugged and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad there's going to be another girl in the house. Being around you lot is getting on my nerves."

"Someone new to test our pranks on." Fred and George said smiling evilly.

"You know if you do that then mum will go mad." Ron said.

"Well how else…" George started.

"Will she get used to us then?" Fred finished. Ginny just rolled her eyes at them. I heard Mrs Weasely coming in bringing Isabella we all looked around.

"This is my family." Mrs Weasely said. I barely heard her, I was looking at Isabella. She looked just like me. Same hair, eyes…everything except the glasses. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

Bella's POV

He turned around and I was shocked. He looked just like me, everything except he had glasses and I didn't I had never really needed them. I looked at his forehead and there was the same scar as me. The exact same shape as a lightening bolt on the exact same place. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He looked as shocked as me.

"I'm Harry…Harry Potter." He said unsure about what to say but I didn't care about that. He said his name was Harry Potter. Potter, but that was my sir name and hardly anyone had the same sir name.

"You…you…you can't be a potter because I am." I said at last. He gasped and I looked around the table. Everyone else looked shocked but it was fake, I could tell. Living with Charlie had its advantages; I could tell when someone was lying because of their body movements.

"Stop faking being shocked, I know its not real. Somebody however needs to tell me why there is a boy in this kitchen who looks almost exactly like me in the room. I mean he even has the same scar as me." Everybody gasped at that as well but this time I could tell that it was real.

"Wait, you mean that you have a lightening scar as well?" Mrs Weasely asked. I nodded and pushed back my fringe and showed everyone.

"Now, can someone explain what is going on please?" I asked. I was getting really annoyed now and there were things rattling around me.

"Isabella, calm down or you'll break something." Mrs Weasely said. Oh so it was me doing that. Cool. I took a couple of deep breaths and felt calmer. Immediately the things stopped rattling.

"I don't like to be called Isabella, just Bella Mrs Weasely." I said and she nodded to show she understood.

"Well, its simple dear. You two are twins." Mrs Weasely said.

"WHAT?" both Harry and I said at the same time. I giggled a little and then looked at him. There was a weird feeling, well I guess it wasn't weird it was whole. I hadn't noticed that the feeling I usually had was gone. I looked at Harry again and saw that he looked the same way.

Harry's POV

I looked at Bella and something sort of clicked and I recognised my twin instantly. It was pretty cool actually, especially after not seeing her for 10 years and to see her suddenly now and recognise her was really cool.

"So bro, how's your life been?" Bella asked, I smiled at her.

"Fine, I mean I couldn't believe when Hagrid came and told me that I was a wizard." He said, she laughed then looked at the Weasley's and laughed at their faces.

"Harry I think we have some explaining to do."

"You sure as hell do." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasely, do not swear." Mrs Weasely said. Bella giggled again.

"So you first or me?" I asked.

"You." She said.

"Okay well I guess when we were separated that we kept a sort of link with each other. When one of us were sad the other would be, or at least that's what it was like for me. I would feel sudden sprouts of happiness or something like that." Bella nodded.

"Yeh, it was the same for me, if Harry was upset I suppose I would be as well. Renée said it was because of mood swings and at the time I believed her." she looked at me and I carried on with what I was saying.

"I would always feel a little like there was something missing and I would feel like that a lot on my birthday for some reason and I suppose that when I saw Bella again something clicked and I recognised again." It was kind of hard to explain because there wasn't a way to explain it. it was just something that happened.

"Well, I suppose we don't need to introduce you two then." Mrs Weasely said. Bella laughed.

"No I don't think there will be any point Mrs. Weasely." Bella said then she turned to me. "So what's been happening over the last decade that I don't know about?" and with that we started to get to know each other and told each other what happened. To make a long story short, we were inseparable.

* * *

**A.N: next update is on saterday, i hope you enjoy and dont forget to review, it's my reason to live...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry's POV

Bella and I were inseparable; I mean literally, the only time we spent away from each other was when we were asleep and when we went to the bathroom. We had talked about what had happened when we had been…separated and it was interesting. I had learnt that Bella had lived in America when she was little then moved to England after a nasty divorce with her dad, she had had to leave her best friends back home and she missed them terribly. I told her about the Dursley's and she said that she wanted to meet them because after all they were family.

Bella would send letters to her friend's everyday telling them how she loved the sunshine and missing them. The look on her face after she sent the letters off with the owl was heartbreaking. I felt so sorry for her but tried to cheer her up as best as I could afterward. I was really fun having a twin; we discovered that if we concentrated hard enough then we had a sort of mental link and we used it to play tricks of Fred and George, it was hilarious to see their faces after we tricked them.

There were only so many days before September started and we would be going to Hogwarts, Bella would learn everything she could about things. That was another thing about Bella; she was like a sponge and just soaked up information. She can already speak _two_ other languages. _Two_. She can speak English obviously, Spanish and French. She was trying to teach me and Ron but Ron couldn't seem to get it and so gave up after a couple of days. Ginny was learning as well and she loved it, she could already count in Spanish and could say little phrases. Mrs. Weasely was just happy that everything was okay. Anyway back to there only being a few days left, were going to Diagon Alley to get our things today. Hagrid had come over to give Mrs. Weasely a sort of key that supposedly opened some sort of volt in the wizard bank Gringotts. We were leaving in a few minuets and I was really excited, I would be getting my wand today. Bella was excited too; it was the first time she had ever travelled by…I think its called floo powder. She had already been apperated before and she said it was like riding a rollercoaster.

"Come on everybody, Ginny, you stay with your father. Author, you go first to show them how it's done." Mrs. Weasely said. She held out the pot with the powder and Mr. Weasely took it in his hand and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." He shouted clearly and then he was enveloped in green flames and then he was gone.

"See, not hard at all. All you have to do is make sure that you say it clearly." Mrs. Weasely told us. "All right Ginny, you next." She said. Ginny took the powder and did the same thing. Then Mrs. Weasely turned to Bella and held out the pot. It didn't go unnoticed-by me anyway-that Bella's hand was shaking as she took the powder.

"Wish me luck." She said before stepping in the fireplace and speaking the words that would transport her to the destination needed. "Diagon Alley." And the familiar green fire surrounded her and she was gone. I felt a little nervous as the pot was pushed towards me but I took it in my hand and did the exact same thing as the others and the next thing I knew I was in a market place and Bella was grinning wildly at me.

"Wow Harry you look filthy." She said grinning like an idiot.

"Like your any better." I remarked looking at her. She had soot all over her clothes and on her face. It was lucky our hair was raven black otherwise we would probably be able to see it on there as well. Then Mrs. Weasely and the rest of them came out of what seemed like thin air.

"Oh my, lets get you lot cleared up." Mrs. Weasely said pulling out her and saying something I couldn't quite catch. When we were all looking presentable she smiled at us.

"Harry, Bella, welcome to Diagon Alley." We looked around in shock and awe and I never felt more a home than I was right now.

"So where are we going first mum?" Ginny asked.

"First were going to Gringotts." Mr. Weasely said. "Then we'll go and get you threes wands." He said pointing to Ron, Bella and I. there were all sorts of shops like: Eeylops Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blott's bookstore, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, The Magical Menagerie pet store, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, and Quality Quidditch Supplies and so many more. Then after looking up and down the street I looked straight forward and saw a building that had a sign saying: Gringott's Wizarding Bank. We started walking towards it and I marvelled at the old looking building. We walked inside and then I saw…what were they? _They're Goblins Harry, don't you read anything?_ I sent a look a Bella who grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Were here to collect some money from the Weasley's and Potter's vaults please." Mr. Weasely asked. The goblin looked at Mr. Weasely and he handed him the key but the goblin didn't take it.

"There are things that need to be discussed about the Potter vault." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Weasely, "we just want to draw out some money."

"There are thing we need to discuss, it would be best to discuss this in private. Follow me." We all followed the goblin in to a room.

"What's going on Mrs. Weasely?" Bella asked. I wanted to ask that as well but Bella beat me to it.

"Allow me to answer that Miss Potter." A new goblin came into the room and we all looked at him. "My name is Griphook and I will be dealing with your finance here if you will permit me."

"What is going on?" Bella asked once again.

"Yes sir, what is going on, were all a little confused." I said, it was the first time I had spoken throughout this whole thing.

"You mean you don't know?" Griphook asked. Everyone shook their head and Griphook's eyes widened slightly. "My apologies, I thought you knew about your heritage."

"Uhh, what heritage?" Bella asked.

"Let me explain. You see, you may have been told that your mother was a Muggle born wizard but that is not the case. Your mother was not an Evans; she was of the family of Gryffindor, Genevieve Gryffindor to be exact. Nobody knows why your mother had been left on the doorstep of the Evens family but she was. She grew up unknowing to her legacy but when she came here, for the same reasons as you two are here today, we told her of her heritage but your mother did not want it, she believed that she was not worthy of it. Much to our disappointment, she declined. However when you two were born she instructed us to-if you accepted-give you control of your account."

"Griphook what exactly do we have…control off?" Bella asked.

"It is here in the will." He went through some of the files somewhere in the room and brought out, what I presume was the file. "Here it is, the last will and testament of Lilly and James Potter:

In the event of our passing we leave our two children Harry James and Isabella Lilly Potter in this order in the care of:

Sirius Black, Remus John Lupin, Niphodora Tonks, Anne and Frank Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and in the very last case, the Dursley's

On the count that both Harry and Isabella accept their heritage then they are to be given full access to their vaults, to know about everything including the soul bonds that have been recently found tying them-if they want it-to their soul mates and all estates in the potter name. The lists of what they will inherit if they choose to accept are listed below:

Two seats on the High Wizard Council

Potter Manor

Gryffindor Manor

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

"Wow, stop right there." Bella and I said together.

"Did you just say that we own _Hogwarts_?" Bella asked. Griphook nodded.

"How?" I asked.

"As I said before, your mother was a pure blood but some way along the line three of the four founders married into each other and though it is not likely, the Slytherin line may be in your blood and because of that, you both are in control of Hogwarts. It will serve you and do what you ask when you ask it." Griphook explained.

"Right… uhh Griphook do you think that maybe you could just give us the will and we can look over it then bring it back tomorrow, I kind of just want to get the money and get our things for Hogwarts if that wouldn't be a problem." Bella said, she looked kind of pale, like she was going to faint.

"Of course Lady Potter." He said bowing.

"You don't have to do that, just call me Bella please."

"Of course Miss Bella. Would you like everything or just the will?" Bella looked at me letting me choose.

"Everything if you don't mind." I said.

"Of course Master Harry, before I forget, your parents left you a letter each; it seems they knew what would happen to them. Would you like them?" Bella and I both nodded and he gave everything to us. This would be a very long night.

Bella's POV

I followed Griphook to the cart that would take us to the vault and just soaked everything in. my whole life has just changed again and this time I don't know if I will be able to adjust to it. I looked over at Harry and he seemed to be taking it just as well as I was. Of course that was to the outside, I knew how he was feeling and I was feeling the same. Overwhelmed. I mean who wouldn't be, I just found out that I am a Lady, related to all 4 founder and can control Hogwarts. What the hell?

While I had been having a moment of craziness Griphook had taken us to our vault, nothing prepared me for what I saw. There were piles and piles of gold everywhere and it looked never ending, seriously the size of the vault could fit my old house and more.

"Would you like to take a look at the other vaults now or later?" Griphook asked. The Weasley's' looked at the goblin in pure shock.

"There's more?" Mrs. Weasely asked Griphook and he nodded. "Your family have several vaults in the bank. They are for separate purposes."

"Oh, well I guess were just going to have to come back some other time to look at them all then." Harry said. I was surprised that he was still able to talk after we had heard that.

"Very well then. How much would you like to withdraw?" I looked at Harry and then at Mrs. Weasely.

"50 galleons each should do it I think." Mrs. Weasely said.

"Very well, I will withdraw the amount now." he took some of the gold out; I guess he knew the amount. He was a goblin, they automatically knew the amount just by looking at the gold and that gave me an idea.

"Umm…Griphook…how much is there actually in there?" I asked pointing to the vault.

"Well in this vault there are 500,000 galleons."

"Huh." Was all I said before turning to Harry. "500,000 galleons, Harry, 500,000." I laughed, I probably sounded like a maniac but I really didn't care. We were rich, and that was only one vault. "Thank you for telling me Griphook but I think we should go now, I can't wait until I can my wand." I said.

"There is one more thing miss Potter. Should you and your brother accept the heritage and your soul bond, you and your bond shall, at the age of 13 become legal adults in the wizard world but until then you will only be able to perform certain magic outside Hogwarts and will not be charged with anything. You will not be allowed to perform anything that will harm yourself or others unless in self defence. Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded, great another piece of information that is life changing. Is there anything else I need to know? Maybe I'm the princess of some country or something. Note the sarcasm there. We left and made our way to get our wands with everything that had just been said fresh in our minds.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back and my internet works. oh happy days. anyway here is the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

Wow. That one word was what I could sum today up with. I can't believe that happened today but I'm not going to think about that right now, I'm going to think about the fact that I'm getting my wand today.

We walked up to Ollivanders and walked straight in. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust on almost anything but apart from that it was okay. The bell that had gone off must have alerted someone because out of the shadows, a man with white hair, silvery looking eyes and wrinkles came out.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, I wondered when I would see you here, you too Mr. Weasely."

"Hello Ollivander, how have you been?" Mr. Weasely asked.

"Ahh, not too bad and you?"

"Fine really, were just here to get everything for the children before they go to Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasely said

"Yes, well shall we?" he asked gesturing to the counter. "Now Master Weasely, which arm is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander.

"My right." Ron answered. A tape measure magically unrolled itself and started measuring Ron.

"Hmm, I believe that I have just the wand for you Mr. Weasely." He went behind the counter and pulled out one of the long and narrow boxes. "A fourteen inches, willow and unicorn hair." He said giving the wand to Ron. As soon as Ron took the wand, the lights started flickering around the room. "Yes I believe that this wand will suit you perfectly." Then Mr. Ollivander turned to us. "You two on the other hand will be a little harder but then again, I love a challenge." He stepped closer to us. "I remember selling you parents wands, your mother had a ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work and she did indeed excel in charms or so I hear. Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable and a little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose and harry didn't loot too happy about that. Mr. Ollivander stepped away and I saw Harry exhale a little with relief. He looked between us and I saw his eyes flick to our twin scars. "And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander almost touched the lightning scar on my forehead with a long, white finger.  
"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

"Ollivander, I am very sorry but we must be heading off soon, we still need to get the children's books and robes. There is so much to do and I don't mean to be impolite but…" Mrs. Weasely said breaking the awkwardness and tension that hung in the air. I made a mental not to thank her later.

"Of course, of course Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see. Which is your wand arm?" he asked.

"My right I guess." Harry answered.

"And you Miss Potter?"

"The same I think."

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Said Mr. Ollivander, I looked at Harry and saw that he didn't know what was going on either. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. For you Miss Potter, try this wand. It has wood from an Ash tree, air sprite's feather. 11 inches and good for charms. Just give them a wave both of you." We were just about to wave it but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of our hands very quickly. "No, no, how about this he said giving Harry and I another wand. He said what it was made of so fast that I didn't catch it but I think I heard Hippogriff tail or something in there. We tried again but Mr. Ollivander obviously didn't think that they were the right wands because he took them out of our hands just as quickly as the last time. "Well, you two are both very tricky customers but don't worry we will find you a wand." He said rummaging around the shop. "How about this one, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Everyone clapped including me and Harry smiled. "Now for you…I wonder…" Mr. Ollivander took a box off the shelf and opened it tacking out the wand. "Try this." He gave me the wand and I took it. When I did I felt a warm tingle in my fingers and there was a gust of warm wind suddenly in the room.

"Yes!" I heard Fred and George say together. All I could think was one word: Finally.

"Interesting, very interesting." Mr. Ollivander.

"What's interesting sir?" I asked.

"Well it so happens." He started looking at Harry. "That the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you both that very scar." Harry gulped and Mr. Ollivander turned to me. "And the phoenix that gave the two feathers grew old and was reborn and from its ashes rose a completely different phoenix, one that-in truth was part of the first but was completely different too, she was of another colour, an ice blue. She was known as the one and only Blue Phoenix and she two gave a feather and that my dear, has never happened since that day. The wands you both hold in your hand are of a unique and rare event and you will do great thins with them." Of course they are.

We paid for our wands and left and were headed for Madam Malkins but I stopped when I saw the pet shop.

"What's up Bella?" Harry asked.

"There are owls in there." I said pointing to the shop. "They look so beautiful. Can I get one Mrs. Weasely?" I asked. Mrs. Weasely looked at the shop and then at Madam Malkins.

"Well, there will be a queue so how about you two go and get your robes and Author and I will go to the shop and look to see what one you would like alright dear?" she asked. I nodded. "Meet us there when you're done. Ron come along, we should see if we can get Scabbers something to cheer him up and you know more than I do." We walked into the shop and were met with a lady.

"Here for Hogwarts?" She asked. We nodded. "Well got a young man in the back so why don't you wait there and then I'll do you two when I'm finished with him." we nodded and walked to the back with her. A boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.  
"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too."

"Yeh." Harry said.

"So what are you brother and sister? Cousins? Or what?" he asked almost lazily.

"Tw-" He cut me off.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own one. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No we don't." I said.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"Well sort of." Harry said.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?" he asked. I looked at Harry.

"Well-" I started but was cut of by the boy.

"I do, I _know_ that I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family is."

"Huh, Slytherin. The house most commonly known as the house where everybody turns bad but-"

"Like you would know anything about it! Who do you think you are, you'll probably be in something like Hufflepuff?" he sneered. I had about had with him and cutting me off the cocky twat.

"If you had let me finish you would know that I was going to say the house that is also know for those who have Ambition, cunning, determination, resourcefulness, self-preservation, and are mostly filled with pure bloods you ignorant twit. And just so you know, I wouldn't mind being in Hufflepuff because it is the house for those who are loyal to those we love." I fumed. I began liking the boy less and less.

"Who do you think you are? Do you know who you are talking to?" He asked.

"Nope but wait…hmm let me think, nope I don't know you but if I had to guess I would say a spoilt momma's boy." I said smiling. The boy looked like he was about to explode.

"Why you…you Mudblood."

"What did you call me? No you now what? I don't care that you called me a _Muggle born_ witch because they are probably so much better than you anyway. I would rather be a Muggle born rather than an insufferable, prejudice, scum bag of a pure blood." I fumed. I felt weird, my head felt a little hot but I don't mean fever hot, I mean like hot. I heard a gasp next to me.

"Bella, your hair…it's red."

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair is red and your eyes have turned ice blue." Harry said. Before I could say anything Madam Malkin came back from wherever she had been.

"Okay I'm done with you Draco, you may go now." she said. Draco left still looking furious and Madam Malkin turned and looked at us. "Oh where is the little girl that was with you?" she asked Harry.

"She's right there, she got angry and her hair turned red and her eyes changed to ice blue." He said.

"Oh, let me guess, you're a Muggle born?" she asked.

"No Madam Malkin, were pure bloods but we were raised differently."

"Really, and what is your name young man?" she asked.

"Harry, and this is my Twin Bella Potter." He said. Her eyes widened a little but she smiled and thankfully acted like everything was normal.

"Oh I see, okay then." She turned to me. "If you concentrate on how you looked before you got angry then you should turn back but if not then you will slowly change back overnight. It should take a day at most." I nodded and concentrate and I felt my eyes change.

"Okay. How do I look?" I asked Harry.

"Your eyes are back but you still have red hair." He said. I sighed.

"What happened to me?" I asked Madam Malkin.

"You are a Metamorphmagus that means you can change your appearance at will."

"Cool. Can Harry do it?" I asked.

"Possibly, if he gets an overwhelming amount of an emotion like you did he may do but it is unusual that a boy has the gene."

"Huh."

"Well should we get you fitted?" she asked and both Harry and I nodded.

Thankfully nothing else happened while we got fitted and paid for our robes. We met Mr. and Mrs. Weasely in the shop and I was amazed. They had picked out the most beautiful owl I had ever see, not that that was any consolation because I hadn't seen, well, any but still… she was black, I mean like the night sky but she had little flecks of white all around her body. Her eyes were a bright blue which seemed a little unusual but I loved it. I looked at Harry's owl, she was white and had little flecks of black and her eyes were a sort of golden colour. I smiled, they were almost opposites.

"You really know how to choose Mrs. Weasely. Thank you." It was then that she turned around and really looked at me.

"Oh we didn't exactly choose, they flew right into our hands and wouldn't move at all." Mr. Weasely said smiling.

"Bella, your hair…what happened?"

"Umm well I got angry and my hair went red. I found out that I'm a Metamorphmagus today and I met the worlds most obnoxious brat ever but I put straight I guess. He called me a mud blood, that's why I was so angry but I told him that Muggle born witches were probably better than him so it didn't matter if I was anyway, oh and I called him a…what did I call him Harry? I forgot." I said turning to Harry.

"I believe you called him a spoilt momma's boy and an ignorant twit…among other things too." He said.

"Yep, I think that was it." I giggled and Mrs. Weasely rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I wonder if you two could go one hour without getting caught up in something." She said but she smiled anyway. We went to pay for the owls before we left.

"What are you going to call her?" I asked.

"Hedwig." Harry said instantly. I smiled.

"That means loyal in Finnish you know?" Harry smiled.

"Well you're a mine of information. What are you going to name yours?" he asked in return. I didn't have to think because I already knew.

"Layla." I said stroking her. We paid for our owls and left for home, tired and a little nervous at what lay ahead.

* * *

**hope you liked it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because i'm so nice i'll give you another chapter. yes another chapter in 2 days how nice am i.**

**anyway enjoy and remember i dont not own Harry potter, Twilight or its characters. i Only own the plot and any extra characters.**

Chapter 10

Harry's POV

I sat on one of the beds in Bella's room with the envelope that Griphook had given me, trying to get myself to open it. I looked over at Bella and saw that she was having a hard time opening it herself.

"On the count of three?" I asked. She nodded her head and took a breath to brace herself. "One…two…three." We took our letter and opened in. inside there was a letter and it had mum's writing on it. I took a breath and read the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_My little man…I don't know where to start but the beginning is best I guess. I know that you must have gone to Gringotts, because if you hadn't then you wouldn't be reading this letter right now. That must also mean that you have Bella with you. I know that you both miss us and your father and I are so sorry that you had to go through with this. There is a reason though. Voldomort is not completely gone, there were things that he had done to make sure he returned for the fiery pits of hell where he belongs and this means that sooner or later you and your sister will have to face him and for that I am truly sorry but there was no other way. You must have been told that you and Bella stopped him when you were babies, there is one weapon that Voldomort will never know or have and that weapon is love. That one simple thing that he overlooked when he came to the house that day became what killed him. James and I both knew that we would not last, we had to give ourselves up but that did not mean that we would give up easily. We both will or would have fought for as long as we could but in the end…_

_There is a prophecy Harry, one that concerns Voldomort, Bella and you that must happen because if it doesn't then the world will end and Voldomort will rule. This is the prophecy:_

_**Those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and the two must fight together in hand as the fourth month dies and the fifth begins… three must fight but two will fall for neither can live while the other survives ... those with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …**_

_We can't help you any more than that, you must try and figure it out for yourselves and remember to trust. Trust your sister and trust what your instincts tell you because if you do then things will be easier. There are certain people who will help you through everything but you need to find them yourselves. I'm sorry but that is all I can say to you without changing things more than they should be changed._

_Now there is one more thing that you need to know. While your father was busy trying to make sure that you two both had a home to go to, I was busy trying to find your soul mate, trying to defeat the Dark Lord is no easy matter and you wont have much time trying to find yourself a girlfriend so I took the liberty of doing it myself. If you want to know then all you have to do is look at the record that was given to you in Gringotts and if you don't then you don't but it's always there Harry. _

_Look in the parcel that was given to you, inside you'll find a necklace with a charm the will help you know there everyone you love is, it's just another safety measure and there's one for Bella too._

_I love you so much Harry, look after your sister and take care of each other._

_XX your mum XX_

I finished reading the letter and looked in the parcel mum had given us. Sure enough there was a necklace in there. I took it out and put it on, vowing to never take it off.

Bella' POV

I took a steadying breath as I took the letter out of the envelope and began to read it.

_Dear Isabella, Bella, Izzy, I don't know what you like to be called now but your mother always like the name Bella._

_Wow, you must be starting Hogwarts now. I was never good at things like this, it was always your mum that handled things like this but there's a first time for everything right? Okay so how to explain this? I guess I should start from the beginning._

_Your mother and I we were not known very well until you and Harry were born and that was good. I know you may not understand why we weren't known but your mum didn't want to accept her inheritance as you already know. We weren't known but we were loved. We had friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin was our closes friends and at time I thought Pettigrew was a friend. When you and your brother were born we moved to a small cottage and we had a secret keeper. A secret keeper was someone who we swore the whereabouts of our house to one person and they would look after it and not give it up to anyone. Anyway our secret keeper was Sirius but we were going to change it to Peter, I think we will but I don't think he is as trust worthy as we believe but I hope it's not true. Then again if you're reading this letter than I think that he isn't such a friend. _

_I am so sorry for what you are about to face. You and Harry will have to go through things that no other person should go through, never mind children but you both need to care for each other. That's the only way you'll get through this somewhat same. Bella, there is something that I think ii should tell you. While I was planning for this, your mum was helping you with your love life. Don't ask me why your mum was very determined and I know she wanted to help but I can't help but say this: NO DATING UNTIL YOUR 14, maybe 13 if the boy is respectable but no less than 13 got it?_

I found myself nodding at the question and smiled at dad's antics. Even dead he didn't want me to date.

_If I had my way you wouldn't be dating at all but… anyway like I was saying, writing whatever. Your mum found a way to find you and Harry's soul mates and I know that's a lot to think of right now but rust me you'll be glad when you're older. The thing is that while your mother was able to find and track down Harry's, she wasn't as lucky with you. You see, certain people are not bound by fate when it comes to their partner and you happen to be one of them. But don't worry; your mum was able to bring the wide range of people down and you are one of the very few who can Bella so choose wisely. I don't know who they are because Lilly wouldn't let me look at them names but when you do just remember what I said: NO DATING UNTIL YOU ARE AT LEAST 13. Tell your brother the same thing. Oh yeh there is one more thing I should tell you, there will be people in you life that you will trust more than others, and there will be people that your gut tells you not to trust completely, listen to it when it comes to some of those things._

_On a lighter note, I think you maybe a __Metamorphmagus__ because you were always changing your eye colour, that's kind of weird you know. None of our family was a Metamorphmagus but weirder things have happened. _

_Remember Bella, you have to help Harry because without Lilly and I here then your open to ev__erything. Stay together and stay strong._

_Love you always Bella_

_XX Dad XX_

I finished reading the letter and sat there crying, the tears were rolling down my face and I had a pretty good feeling that my hair wasn't its original raven black anymore. I felt arms around me and I looked up and saw that it was Harry. I lifted my arms and hug him back, both of us not letting go and keeping each other so tightly to one another.

"It's going to bad isn't it Harry?" I asked still not letting go of Harry. He didn't say anything for a minuet.

"Probably but we can get through it." I smiled and pulled back. I wiped away the tears and saw that he was doing the same thing.

"Okay then, should we open the Soul bond things?" he asked.

"Well I don't know. Dad said that there was something up with mine." I said frowning.

"Well I guess we'll just have to see what happens then." He said hugging me.

"Okay then. Lets get this over with." I looked through the huge pile of…whatever until I found the tiny piece of paper that would give Harry a least, a way to know who was perfect, his true soul mate. Me, I ha to choose. Note the huge amount of sarcasm there.

I gave Harry his envelope and I looked in mine. Taking a deep breath I looked at the 3 people who could be potential soul mates. The three names were…

**Dont forget to review**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry guys that it took so long but internet has been down for ages and i started school a couple of weeks ago so i have to catch up on that work. anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Harry's POV

Bella handed me the paper with the names on it. The thing was rolled up and there was a green seal with the letters 'H.P' on it, probably standing for Harry Potter. I took it from her and looked at it; Bella was doing the same with hers, well I assume it was hers because it had 'I.P' on it. I looked at Bella and she looked at me.

"You open it first." Bella said. She was grasping the thing so tightly that I thought she might tear it. I didn't blame her though. I was going to know who my soul mate was as soon as I read this paper but Bella would have to choose.

I opened the seal and looked at the paper, and looked at Bella. She looked even more nervous than I did and that was saying something.

"Come on Harry. The suspense is killing me…and that's just me so I don't know about you." I nodded and looked down at the paper almost dreading what it was going to say.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Bella, there isn't anything on the paper." I said looking at it.

"What do you mean nothing? There has to be _something_." She said taking the paper from my hands. "Huh."

"What?"

"Oh you idiot," she hit me on the shoulder. "There is something here idiot." She said hitting me again.

"What? Let me see." I took the paper from her and looked at it. Sure enough it was there, plain as day.

"I told you there was something there Harry but… do you know anyone by that name 'cause I don't. It really is an unusual name."

"No. I don't." I said frowning. I looked over at Bella to see that she was thinking hard as well. "And I like the name, it sounds beautiful." I looked over too see Bella was grinning. "What?"

"Dude, you have it bad, and you haven't even met the girl yet." She snickered. It was my turn to do something so I pushed her off the bed. "Hey." She said getting up. "I guess I had that coming, sorry bro." She apologized.

"It's okay Bella, I guess I'll find her eventually I mean soul bonds can't lie can they?" she looked at me and shook her head.

"No, they can't and the thing is, is that the soul bond knows automatically, the person who is best suited to their partner, it's almost like it knows everything you would need in somebody and them finds the person who is best suited."

"So…almost like a dating site then?" I said grinning.

"Yep, almost like that only this can never fail." She said giggling at the joke.

"Well then this girl is my soul mate." I smiled and so did Bella. We both knew what

Was coming next and I don't think that Bella was very happy about it. "Bella, we won't have to do this now. We could even wait until we get to Hogwarts to open it if you like. Hell, we don't even _have_ to open it if you don't want to."

"Harry James Potter, did you just swear?" she said mocking shock. "I am very disappointed in you Harry." Bella was smiling now, and she was stalling.

"Yeh well, you're a bad influence. You must be rubbing off on me." She burst out laughing and I wasn't far behind.

"Come on bro, let's go and prank the twins." She said still laughing. I nodded and got up to follow her. Second to Quidditch, pranking the pranksters was my favourite activity to do.

"So what have you got in mind this time?" she gave me a really sly smile, it was the one she got when she had a really good plan.

"Fred and George are in for a night of their life." She said smiling.

This was going to be fun.

Bella's POV

I knew that I had only distracted Harry for a little while but what would you do if your brother had been given the easy way out, that they had been shown who the person they were going to spend the rest of their lives with and you had to choose? I don't even know who they are and right now I don't want to.

"Hey Harry, when are we leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow?" I had almost forgotten that we were leaving tomorrow because of all the things that had been going on.

"Uhh I don't know, I think Mrs. Weasely will be waking everyone up at around 7 but the train leaves at 11 am sharp." Huh, that early. "Why?"

"Well, you haven't packed for one thing, and the other there is something I want to try." Harry looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish what I was going say. "Well… remember how Griphook said that we were technically of age, well at least for minor things?" he nodded. "Well I was thinking that I could try to call my…parents before we leave."

"How, I mean Muggle things don't work do they?"

"What do you mean they don't work?" Everything apart from my phone had worked but the only problem was that the phone had short circuited when professor McGonagall had apperated me here.

"Bella, nothing electronic here works. I've tried with the CD player auntie Petunia gave me for my birthday and it didn't work."

"But that doesn't make any sense; my things work fine except for my phone. Let me see it." Harry got off the bed and went to the side draws on his side and got out the CD players. "Give it here." He gave me it and I looked at it. I opened the cover to check that there was a CD in it and then I checked the batteries. They looked fine. I put the earphones in and pressed play. The CD player crackled a little and then I heard the song. It was on full blast and I actually had to pull the earphones out of my ears.

"Umm Harry, I don't know about you but my definition of 'not working' is something completely different." I said handing him back the CD player.

"But it really wasn't working at all. All it did was crackle and nothing would play on it." that was weird. I mean I heard the crackle and all but then it played. I told Harry that and he seemed just as shocked as me.

"Oh well, lets just pin it down to something that only you can do." He said grinning.

"So what? I'm a freak now?" I asked teasingly, waiting for him to contradict me but he didn't.

"Well…"

"Hey." I said pushing his shoulder enough for him to fall off the bed.

"You said it not me." He reminded me, getting up from the floor. I looked at him and laughed and Harry joined in with me.

"Seriously though do you think you can try with me. I really want to talk to Renée and Charlie and then there is the whole Cullen gang. I really want to talk with them before we go to Hogwarts."

"I can do one better; well at least I hope I can. Bella, why don't you start on the prank and then I'll come and help in a second. There's something that I have to do, I'll be back in half an hour tops." With that I was left standing very confused in our room. I shrugged and walked up to Ginny's room and knocked.

"Come on in Bella." I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, then went and sat on Ginny's bed.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Oh please." She said flipping her hand. "No one else in my family knocks, they all just barge in here so it has to be you." I laughed.

"I guess so."

"So what's been bugging you Bella?" she said putting the magazine she had been reading down.

"I guess I kind of miss everyone back home." I sighed.

"Well there isn't much I can do about _that_ but I'm sure you will think of something." I shrugged. "Where's Harry anyway? You two are worse that Fred and George."

"I don't know, he said to give him half an hour and then rushed off." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Boys." We said together, and then ended up laughing.

Harry's POV

Mrs. Weasely was in the kitchen, probably making a start on lunch and seeing as there were around 10 of us…well there was a lot of food to make. Bella had been missing Renée and Charlie a lot; she had been writing to them at least every other day and she also wrote to the Cullen's. She had told me about them and how they were almost like her second family. When Charlie had to go out at night then Bella would stay with the Cullen's, so I had the idea of maybe getting at least Renée and Charlie here so that was what I had to go and ask Mrs. Weasely about. I found her standing in the kitchen making the lunch.

"Hey Mrs. Weasely." I walked over and stood behind her.

"Oh, hello Harry. How are you today?"

"I'm okay but I was wondering. Bella has been pretty…sad lately. She's always writing to the family that looked after her and she told me that they weren't Muggle so I was wondering…could you maybe ask them to come here? I mean tomorrow is the day we go to Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasely seemed to consider it for a while and while she was I was waiting anxiously.

"I guess so; it couldn't do any harm could it?" I ran up and hugged her. Mrs. Weasely was so shocked that she staggered back before rapping her arms around me.

"Thank Mrs. Weasely. Do you think that maybe you could find a way to get the Cullen's here too?"

"I don't think that will be too hard, I mean it's not like they don't know about magic anyway." I wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasely looked up from what she was doing and turned towards me.

"Oh, you don't know. I thought that Bella…oh well, if you don't know then I cant really tell you Harry. But I can call the Cullen's over too if you want. Do you want it to be a surprise for Bella?" she asked.

"No. I want to tell her now. Maybe she'll feel better. Thanks Mrs. Weasely, for everything."

"Oh that's fine Harry, now get along, I have to owl everyone and then cook extra for dinner today." She shooed me off and I went to find Bella. When I found her she was walking out her room with Ginny.

"Hey Bella, hey Ginny, what's up?" I asked. Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh uh, you've crossed your arms _and_ you rolled your eyes. Not a good sign."

"Harry James Potter. What were you doing?"

"Oh you know, just convincing Mrs. Weasely to let Charlie, Renée and the Cullen's come is all."

Three

Two

One

"Oh my god, please tell me your not joking or I will do some serious damage to you Harry." Bella said jumping up and down.

"Seriously. I asked Mrs. Weasely and she said that they could come." Bella hugged me but then stopped.

"But wait, the Cullen's aren't magical so how will they come?"

"Well she was about to say something but stopped." I said. Ginny who had been quiet until now shot her head up.

"Wait, you don't mean Carlisle Cullen's family do you?" she asked.

"Yeh why, who are they?"

"They're like only the most commonly known vampire family in Briton." She said. "Its common wizerding knowledge, something that all pure blood families have to learn. Especially those who are heir to the family name."

"You mean to tell me that my best friend and his whole family are…vampires?" Bella asked. I looked over at Bella expecting her to be angry but instead, to me, it looked like betrayal that flickered in her eyes. Her face was a perfect poker face but I knew Bella. Even with the short time we had spent together I knew how she felt and the fact that I could now feel the sharp stab of betrayal spearing through my stomach helped a lot too.

"Bella, think about it, they wouldn't be able to tell you I mean why should they? You were and still are human only now you have magic. They couldn't have told you could they?" I asked. I felt the betrayal slowly crawl back and lessen so I carried on. "And you did the same thing that they did. You couldn't tell them you were a witch so you didn't, granted it wasn't for a long as they did it but you still didn't tell the complete truth in fact you told them you were going with Renée to a school in Florida and I don't know about you but this doesn't look like Florida to me." I said looking around. Bella giggled and the feeling left completely. "Well that's my job done." I said making a show of wiping my hands off and smiling."

"Hey, I am not that bad."

"Oh you so are Bella, its just not even funny." Ginny giggled pitting a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Oh the things we have to deal with concerning Bella. You know?" I said turning to Ginny, "we really should get a gold medal for all the things we have to put up with shouldn't we?"

"I wholeheartedly agree Harry." Ginny said still giggling.

"You two wound me." Bella said putting her hand over her heart. We all burst out laughing.

************Crossroads At Every Turn*************

Bella's POV

"Bella, seriously, you need to stop pacing." I had been pacing for the better part of half an hour and I think I was beginning to ware down the carpet, either way I paid no attention to Harry and carried on pacing back and forth. "Look, I know your worried about meeting the Cullen's again but-" Worry wasn't what I was feeling, oh no not worry. I was confused. Confused and a little agitated.

"It's not worry I'm feeling but don't worry I'll be fine." Then to get my mind off it I turned to Ginny. "Have you ever seen an iPod Ginny?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Dad told us about them but I've never seen one." I went to the bedside drawer and pulled it out showing it to Ginny. When I was looking through some spell books to get a look at what we would be doing in Hogwarts, I found a transfiguration spell and I decided to test it out on something simple. I changed the flowers in my room from red to sea blue so I decided to change my iPod colour too. I changed it from black to indigo and I have to say, it looked awesome.

"Wow." Was all Ginny said. I took the earphones in my hand and I held them out to her.

"Put them in your ears." She did as I said and I pressed play on the device. As she listened to the music the iPod changed to colour pink, a bright florescent pink and the song changed too and when it did that I smiled.

"Bella, what did you do to your iPod?" Harry asked. He had been watching Ginny and smiling when she listened to the music but now he looked at me with that annoying look of his.

"The iPod changes the song and colour in reference to how the holder is feeling." I explained with a shrug. He looked surprised but he really shouldn't be, he knew me long enough to know that I find things really easy to understand and learn. I already know most of the things in the first year's set of spells. Hogwarts was going to be a walk in the park if it carried on how it was.

"How did you manage to do that?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "It was a simple transfiguration charm for the colour changing bit and then I sort of stripped the spell down and made it work for my emotions really. It was the song bit that was tricky." Harry was shocked but before he could say anything, _if_ he could say anything Mrs. Weasely came into the room telling us Renée and Charlie were here. I squealed and rand down the stairs and hugged them. Hard.

"Bella, oh we missed you so much baby." Renée said hugging me back.

"Yeh, it's good to see you kido." Charlie said ruffling up my hair.

"Charlie." I whined and fixed my hair back to how it was. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Which is exactly why I like to do it so much." He said laughing.

_Umm hello, twin brother being left out here_

_**Chillax bro, all in good time, sheesh.**_

"Charlie, Renée, this is Harry and Harry, these are the people who raised me for 11 years."

"Hello Harry." Renée put out her hand and Harry shook it then Charlie did the same.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan." He said.

"Oh please Harry call me Charlie. Bella does." I smiled at him but I knew he didn't mind me calling him that.

"And you can call me Renée." Before Harry could do anything there was a knock on the door. I ran to open it and came face to face with Edward.

**k heres the deal, i will be updating every other week so expect one not this week but next k?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, i know i havent updated. I have been working on my other story and to be honest, this was just lacking in inspiration but this morning i came from school and just had the urge to write about something other than Merlin so here it is. The long awaited 12th chapter. And i can promise you that my muse is now here to stay so i will update Friday of next week. I promise. **

* * *

Chapter 12

**Bella's****POV**  
Harry was amazing. He will forever be the best twin a girl could ever have and really he hadn't even tried. It almost made me wonder what would happen if he did actually try... Bad Bella, getting of hand here,I thought to myself but even as I recalled what had happened tonight I couldn't stop thinking how great a twin Harry Potter was.

Really if anyone else had been looking in it wouldn't have been that big a deal to them but to me it was. Harry had managed to convince Mrs. Weasely to bring the Cullen's here so that I could say goodbye to them properly and it had been great. He'd also managed to get Renee and Charlie here to so by the end of the night I was surrounded by both my old family and the ones that I had recently found since I had been told I was a witch and it was the best time I had had in ages. I smiled as I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a day that I would never forget.

**Harry's****POV**  
My eyes fluttered open as and it took me a while to remember where I was and what today was, and when I did I jumped out of my bed. Unfortunately I was still slightly dazed from waking up and I didn't have my glasses so naturally I fell out of the bed with a loud thump.

I groaned as I picked myself up of the cold wood floor with mostly only my pride and hope that Bella was still asleep intact. I heard a small giggle from the bed next to mine and both the tiny bit of hope and pride flew out the window as I realized that Bella was not only awake but had also seen the whole thing. I groaned again and sat on the bed waiting for the teasing to start.

"Morning Harry. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Bella asked as she looked at me. I could see the grin she was trying to hold back and mentally counted the seconds for it to take her before she burst out laughing.

"Fine I guess." _10, 9, 8, 7, 6..._

"What about your morning, has it been a good one so far?" She was cracking, ever so slightly. _5, 4, 3..._

"Yep it's good." _2, 1, 0. _Just as I predicted she couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out into a full blown fit of laughter and I couldn't help but follow her soon after. Eventually (3 minuets later) we managed to stop laughing but it was a surprise that we hadn't woken the whole house. "Okay, okay have you packed?" I asked her still breathing somewhat loudly.

Bella gave me the are-you-crazy look as she jumped out of bed and walked over to her trunk which was already packed and by the door. "I've practically been packed since we came back from Diagon Alley Harry. Not everyone likes to wait until the last minuet to get things done." She rolled her eyes at me as she climbed back into her bed.

"Well, since you've already done yours could you be the best sister ever and help me? I've never really been good at packing and you girls just seem to have a natural talent at that kind of thing." It was a long shot really, Bella would most probably tell me to do it myself but there was a chance that she was feeling nice today.

"Fine, you would just take forever anyway." She told me. Her small frown said she was annoyed but the gleam of excitement in her eyes told me something different. Bella never really minded helping me; it was just what she did. Bella helped me pack and in no time, we were ready and heading off to King's Cross Station.

We reached the platform at around half past 10 and I looked around. King's Cross station was nothing special really. There were people bustling around, it was loud, it was grimy and there was rubbish everywhere. I looked at Bella and saw that she had the same expression I must have had.

"This place is…nope cant think of any, I'm speechless." I heard Bella's voice in my mind.

"_**Wow! **__**You **__**must **__**really **__**think **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**bad **__**if **__**t**__**he great and mighty Bella is speechless.**__**" **_Bella turned to glare at me and I chuckled. _Yep, __still __know __how __to __wind __her __up. _She looked like she was about to tell me something, probably something that would have a grown man cry but she was interrupted by Mrs. Weasely.

"Okay now Percy, you go first." Percy took a running start and began running towards the block pillar between the platform nine and ten. I watched, mesmerised as his whole body disappeared through the wall.

"Damn that was cool," Bella said almost as awestruck as I was.

"You next Fred." One by one, the whole Weasely family disappeared behind the wall and soon it was mine and Bella's turn. "Okay dears; just take a running start straight in between the wall."

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Bella asked me as I looked at the wall. The thing looked very solid and if this didn't work I would be feeling a lot of pain the next time I woke up. But then again, Bella would never let me hear the end of this if I wimp out.

"Uhh…I'll go first." I took a breath and looked at the wall. _It's now or never,_and with those thought's I pushed myself off and started running. As the wall came closer my breath quickened but not from the running. Now, the wall was only about a meter away. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen but nothing did.

I opened my eyes and looked f to forward, not quite sure what I would see. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people and a sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. I looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. _Yes, I did it.__I __did __it._ I couldn't stop the small air punch as I looked back and waited for Bella to come through. Sure enough she did.

"We did it Bella, were almost there." I said grinning as she opened her eyes and looked around like I had done.

"Wow," she breathed walking closer to me. "This is _way_ better than Kings Cross." I laughed with her, I had to agree.

"Come on, lets go put our stuff away then we can find Mr. and Mrs. Weasely." Bella nodded and we walked to the train. We looked around and found an empty cabinet to put all our stuff in and then we made our way back to where the Weasley's were.

"Fred. George. Are you there? Harry? Bella?" He could hear Mrs. Weasely call for them as they made there way back to her. "Ron, you've got something on your nose." She said once they were all there. Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose to which Bella laughed a little.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny Bells." He told her, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry Ron, but it's all the excitement. I'm giddy." She told him. I laughed at her face, she looked very excited but she also looked horrified at the fact that she was indeed giddy.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got some-fink on his nose," said Fred.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Leave him alone Fred," Bella told him rolling her eyes. Fred grinned at her but he didn't say anything else.

"Where's Percy." said their mother.

"He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and I noticed the shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"_Uh oh,__here we go again…"_

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a Prefect, Percy?" George asked, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred.

"Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy annoyed. It _was true,__Percy had been going on about it,_ Harry to himself.

"And how comes Percy gets new robes anyway?" Ron asked. Bella sighed next to me. This issue had been going on since I had come to the Burrow and I was pretty sure that it had been like this since he had gotten his letter.

"Because he is a Prefect." Mrs. Weasely said in a tone that told the boys to not push it anymore. She kissed Percy's cheek and he left to go back to the train, then Mrs. Weasely rounded on the twins. "Now, this year I want you to behave yourselves. I don't want a single letter telling me you've gone and blown up a toilet or-"

"We have never blown up a toilet in our lives." George cut of.

"But thanks for the tip mum." Fred grinned. Mrs. Weasely let out a annoyed huff.

"Don't even think about it. Oh and look after Ron, Bella and Harry."

"Don't worry mum, they'll be fine after all-"

"Nothing bad-"

"Ever happens-"

"At Hogwarts." They finished off together, both holding identical grins on their faces.

Mrs. Weasely rolled her eyes at the two before shooing them off. She then rounded on us. "As for you two, I really would not like to heat that you started off a prank war between you and George."

"Who us? We would never," Bella said sweetly. _She is good at pulling the innocent act off,__very__good__in__fact._

"Yes, you would. Just promise me you'll behave and won't go looking for trouble." She told us.

"We promise Mrs. Weasely." I said. She nodded and gave us a quick kiss each on the cheek before telling us goodbye. When I looked for Bella, I saw that she was giving Ginny a hug and was promising to write to her twice a well telling her all about was Hogwarts was like. I smiled when she finally said goodbye and we moved to the train.

**Bella's POV**

When we got to a carriage that wasn't full we sat down. I smiled the biggest smile I had ever done before and looked at Ron. "I can't wait till we get there, there's going to be so much to see and learn."

"Yeah, I know. I've been waiting to go to Hogwarts for what seems like forever." Ron replied with an equally big smile on his face. I looked at Harry and saw that he was concentrating very hard about something.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"I-what if I cant catch up with everyone?" He asked. I looked at him shocked. _He couldn't be worried about something like that could he?_

"Oh Harry, don't worry. I'm sure there will be plenty of people like us." He gave me a look that very plainly said: people-who-have-fought-a-Dark-Lord-and-won-or-people-who's-ancectors - are - the - 4 - founders - of - Hogwarts?"Okay so maybe not exactly like us but who haven't grown up in a Wizerding home. We'll catch up fine." Harry seemed to calm down a little after that and we spent the rest of the ride laughing and guessing what was to come.

The train had probably taken us way out of London by now because we were in the countryside. It had been a couple of hours since I had eaten and I was kind of hungry. As if by magic, a lady with a trolley of sweets came by past our carriage. "Anything off the cart, dears?" Harry, who very probably hadn't had anything to eat in the morning jumped off the seat and bought a hell of a lot of food from the woman.

"Hungry are we Harry?" I asked as I took a chocolate frog from the pile.

"Starving actually." He told me. Ron laughed and helped him self to a box of every flavor beans. I rolled my eyes at the two boys who were now stuffing their faces with food.

"You realize we will probably eat once we get there right?" Both ignored me and kept eating. With a sigh I opened the packet and very cautiously took out a bean and closely inspected it. It was pink with yellow dots on it but it looked okay so I popped it into my mouth and chewed slowly. "Yes,!" I yelled. The boys looked at me and I smiled. "It was strawberry jam on toast." They nodded and went back to eating and talking about Quidditch and completely ignoring me.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy I had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful. "Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all." When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me." _T__he __poor __boy._

"No, we haven't seen him," the boy looked so lost and dejected. "But I can help you if you want?" The boy looked almost shocked at what I had said.

"You want to help?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" The boy shrugged. "Okay so I'm going to need the name of your toad…" I pulled out my wand and the boy looked at it in shock.

"H-his name is Trevor." I nodded.

"Accio Trevor." I waited a few seconds and then a great big green toad came flying into my awaiting hands. "Here you go." I gave him the toad and he smiled.

"Thank you." He told her.

"It's cool, you can repay me by telling me your name." I smiled brightly.

"It's Neville Longbottom." He told me.

I held out my hand. "Hi Neville, I'm Bella." He took it and shook it. Neville thanked me again and left the carriage. I was just about to put my wand away when a girl with very bushy hair came to the door. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. I looked at her and was about to answer when Ron beat me too it.

"Bella found it and gave it back to him." His tone of voice was rude but it seemed like the girl hadn't even heard him. She was too busy looking at my wand.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

"Uhh no I was just about to put it away actually." I told her before putting the wand back into my side bag though the girl didn't even seem to be listening again.

"I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" This was all said surprisingly fast but I understood it. Then something hit me.

"Hermione Granger? You're Hermione Granger?" I asked her.

"Yes, I thought I just said that. Why is my name of any importance to you anyway?" She asked me. I looked over to Harry and opened up the connection.

"**Bella…"**

"_I know, it's her. There really is no other person who would have that exact name."_

"**Yeah, and when I look at her I sort of feel a connection."**

"Well then that settles it but we still need to do this properly." I closed the connection and  
looked at Hermione who was still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, it's just that our parents were friends with Grangers. I was wondering if they were the same ones." Instantly the suspiciousness left her face.

"Oh well what were you're parents names?" She asked mer.

"Lilly and James Potter." Harry said from behind me. I looked at Hermione's face and almost laughed. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"Of course, how did I not see it before? You both look so much like them. But then that would mean…" She was mumbling to herself.

"Wait, you knew our mum and dad?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, well not personally but my mother and father were very close friends with them. I think they were almost best friends but I don't remember them specifically. I was only 1 when they d-" She cut herself off. "Oh my god I am so sorry for what happened." She said sadly.

"Its fine. I'm Bella by the way, and this is Ron and Harry." She waved to them politely. "Hey, would you like to sit with me? They're talking about Quidditch and I really am rather fed up with it." Hermione seemed to pause but then she nodded and made her way to sit down.

As she sat down he door once again slid open to reveal the face of the one boy that I had hated as soon as I had met him…and I didn't even know his name.

"Is it true," he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny do you?" He asked.

I couldn't help it. The twit was asking for it. "Yes." I said loudly. The boy turned to look at me and it seemed he remembered me because his face twisted in anger.

"Oh, it's the girl form the store that doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." He said

"Oh look it's the mamma's boy that doesn't know when he isn't wanted." I bit back. The anger on his face was evident but I couldn't help the smile that came over me. He looked at Harry.

"You'll soon find out Potter that some Wizerding families are better than others," he looked towards Ron and Hermione and then his eyes set on me. I laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you talking about yourself? No, you couldn't be, see because people are judged on how they treat other's and you Malfoy treat people like dirt so you really couldn't be talking about yourself." Malfoy was glaring at me. _If looks could kill I would be 6 feet under. "Now_ I suggest you take you and you're goons and leave." I hissed.

"Or what? No, I think we'll stay here don't you?" One of the henchmen reached out to grab a frog but it seemed like Scabbers didn't like him any more that we did because he attacked him. Goyle let out a very loud yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.

Everyone looked at me and I sighed. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had put it in and noticed that it had a definite red tinge to it. "Damn it, it's always Malfoy isn't it?"

"Wow Bella, you really have a way with words don't you?" Ron asked laughing. I huffed and sat down trying to calm down enough so that my hair would go back to normal. _You know what?__Stuff it. I_ concentrated on a look that I wanted: bright red hair with black streaks of my original hair that came up to my waist and small freckles dusted lightly on my cheeks. I kept my eyes the same colour as so not to confuse them too much.

"Oh, you're a proper a Metamorphmagus!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah I am."

"Boy I'm gonna have to used to that." I heard Harry mutter to himself. I giggled at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"We should probably go and change now. We'll be there soon." They nodded and I went with Hermione to find a place to change.

**Harry's POV**

We met up outside the train and every one of us had huge smiles on our faces. This is what we had been waiting for; the magic, the potions, the castle, everything was happening. The only problem was that I was nervous. You know how people tell you about butterflies in their stomachs? Yeah these were raging buzzards.

Bella must have felt my nervousness because she took hold of my hand and squeezed it gently. "It'll be fine Harry. Trust me." And so I did. Bella seemed to have some sort of precognition because she could sense whether or not things would end up okay. The were always true so of course I believed her.

The buzzards lessened as she held on to me and I saw Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, we managed followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that there must be thick trees there somewhere. Nobody spoke much. I guess we were all really nervous. Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake.  
"Wow, Bella look!" I pointed to the castle and knew when Bella had seen it. she let out a sharp intake of breath.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Bella and Ron were followed me into our boat by Neville and Hermione.

"No more than four to a boat," Ron said to Hermione. I felt the sudden urge to protect her.

"It's okay Ron, I'll go in another boat." I told him. "Hermione can stay here." I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Its cool Harry," Bella told me. "I'll go on another boat. You stay here." I know what she meant. She was telling me to stay next to Hermione. I nodded and mouthed 'thank you' and she nodded. Bella got out the boat and made her way to anther one.

"Everyone in." shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We followed until we came to a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor.

Bella had managed to find us again and I smiled as I saw her. "Hey, who did you ride with?" I asked.

"I don't know. They were twins though and they were Asian." She shrugged a little but then grinned as the door opened.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She led us into the castle.

"**She seems really strict doesn't she?****" **I asked. Bella giggled and I looked at her questioningly.

"Professor McGonagall was the one that brought me to the Burrow. She's really nice once you get to know her properly." _Well,_ I thought, _you would never guess that just looking at her_.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes seemed too lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Honestly she scared me a little and it didn't help that my hair was just never flat. Bella and Hermione though both looked like they were born to be in this situation.

We waited for McGonagall to come back and when she did she led us into the hall. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper to Bella about the ceiling and it seemed Bella was just as enthused about it.

I looked towards the front and saw a hat on a stool. The hat itself was old and worn and looked like it was about to rip. For a few seconds there was complete silence. That was until that hat started singing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So what? All we have to do is try on a hat?" Ron asked besides me. "I am going to kill Fred and George." He mumbled.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause and everyone waited — "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I looked over and saw the Hufflepuff ghost waving at her. That is an odd sight isn't it?. "Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.  
"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. _The girl looks a little sour._

There were two more people and then it was Hermione's turn. If I said she was excited was an understatement but then again, who wasn't? It turned out that Hermione was Gryffindor material and I clapped along with everyone else.

Neville however wasn't so lucky. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

"_He is a nasty piece of work,__" _I heard Bella say in my head. I nodded absentmindedly, watching and waiting for our turn to come. I guessed that because my first name was before Bella's official name, I would be first and that was just what happened. "Potter, Harry!"

"You'll be fine Harry." I heard Bella say as I went up. I opened up the connection so she could hear everything that may be said and walked up to the stool.

**Bella****'****s****POV**

I watched as Harry walked up the steps. The poor boy was as nervous as a kid on their first day in a new school and I truly felt for him but he had kept open the connection so I could hear what was happening.

"_Hmm," __a __small __voice __sounded __in __her __head. __"Difficult. __Very __difficult. __Plenty __of __courage, __I __see. __Not __a __bad __mind __either. __There's __talent, __and __my __goodness, __yes__- __and __a __nice __thirst __to __prove __yourself, __now __that's __interesting...__"_ The hat trailed off, probably thinking things over. _"__So __where __shall __I __put __you?"_ Harry I could hear the mantra of chanting going on in Harry's head.

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

_"Not__Slytherin,__eh?" said __the __small __voice. __"Are __you __sure? __You __could __be __great, __you __know, __it's __all __here __in __your __head, __and __Slytherin __will __help __you __on __the __way __to __greatness, __no __doubt __about __that__-__no. __Well, __if __you're __sure__-__better __be __GRYFFINDOR!"_ I laughed and clapped her hands loudly. Harry was now out of the clear, but now it was my turn.

"Potter, Isabella!" I took a deep breath and kept the connection open for Harry. I walked up the steps and put the hat on my head.

"Well, well, well. It's the other Potter." The hat said. "So I've got your brother in Gryffindor but where should I put you eh?" I kept quiet, waiting to see what the hat would choose. "My, my, you are loyal, very loyal but you are too smart for Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would suit you except for the fact that you are too courageous. You do think before you act but if one of your own were to be harmed, you would – to put it in your terms – screw the consequences. So Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are out, that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"You are brave, courageous and daring…however you're cunning, wit and desire to succeed in whatever you put your mind to over power's that slightly. I think you'll be in SLYTHERIN!"

"What!" I screamed as the hat was taken off me. Everyone in the room was silent, shocked and most probably slightly disgusted or scared. I looked around the room and then to Harry. His eyes held confusion in them and the questioning was too much. I took a deep breath and walked over to the Slytherin table before sitting down, head lowered and eyes closed.

_This year is about to become really__, __really,__complicated!  
_

* * *

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed the work. It took me a good 4 hours to do you know? But tell me who you like bella's little surprise and how many of you thought Hermione was Harry's Soul Mate? You'll get a teaser of what's to come if you can acurately guess 2 out of 3 of Bella's Selected Soul Mates.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Here is the next chapter. I was going to do more but think of this as a part 1. Oh and when you see this:** __-_ **_It means there is Bella's Conscience talking to her. It will be part of something bigger later but for now, she only provides Bella with advice. _**

Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

Goddamn it! _Why_ _did the stupid hat put me here?_

_-Oh, I know, it's because you're way too ambitious. _Oh for the love of all that is good in this world, now my stupid conscious was talking to me.

Of course it just _had_ to be me. Bella Potter, the girl who single handedly managed to make friends with Vampires. _I bet Jacob is a werewolf and Jessica is an elf in disguise. _

_-Enough with the negativity and get back to trying to ignore everyone._ Speaking of everyone, there were people who were still staring at me. Everyone; students, teachers and Harry, they were all staring and me being me, I tried my best to ignore them. Finally, though the head teacher managed to draw everyone's attention and had them all singing their favourite songs. I didn't so anything but sit there but apparently I wasn't aloud to wallow 'cause Harry wanted to chat.

I felt him prodding at my mind and I begrudgingly allowed him to enter. "**Bella, are you okay?"** Seriously, he was going to ask that now?

"_Oh I don't know Harry, I've just been chucked into the snake pit. I don't think anyone would be 'okay' with that except the snakes." _I was seething, and I guess I was a little harsh but to Harry's credit, he didn't take offence.

"**Don't worry Bella, nothing will change. You're still my favourite sister." **I could practically see the grin that must have been on his face – no wait; I could see it from where I was sitting.

"_I'm you're only sister stupid." _Nether the less, I was smiling again. It wouldn't be so bad if Harry didn't hate me. Ron on the other hand may be a little trickier but I was pretty much sure that Hermione would be okay with this. _I mean, it isn't like I wanted to be in Slytherin is it? _

Apparently, I had ignored the whole welcome speech thing because as I closed the connection off with Harry, the food – very awesomely may I add - appeared in front off my eyes. My eyes widened in shock and honestly, a little greed as well. What? Can you really blame me? I like my food.

I took a plate and started putting food on it. I was just about to eat when a dark skinned boy who I was sitting next to started talking to me. "So you're a Potter are you?" I looked at him and raised my brows.

"No, I just felt like impersonating someone at random and what do you know? I ended with Bella Potter." The boy grinned. I think his name was Blaise…something or another.

"You don't look like Potter." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I change at will. Just ask Malfoy over there." I pointed to where he was sitting and the scowl on his face did to me what a buffet would do for a man starving to death. I grinned.

"Shouldn't you be at the Gryffindor table?"

"No or I wouldn't be here would I? Apparently, I am way too ambitious, cunning and witty for my own good." I murmured to myself. _Stupid Conscious, stupid hat! _"I obviously don't belong in Gryffindor."

The boy looked at me and held up his hand for me to shake. "Well then, I guess I should formally introduce myself to my Slytherin house mate. Hello, I'm Blaise Zambini." Ha! I knew that was his name!

"Hola, I'm Bella Potter, the one and only." I shook his hand. "A little tip Blaise, I _will_ punch you in the face if you start sprouting all that pure blood crap."

Blaise grinned as we shook hands. "I like you Bella. I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." We talked a little more about stuff that really had no importance all the while eating the food. I liked Blaise, he was funny and if he was blood prejudice then he had the intellect to not show it. Around me at least.

_-He is smart isn't he? He's kind of cute too._

_God dam it, my Conscious has developed her own preferences. Do not, I repeat not ever think that to me again. _I thought to her. It must have worked really because I didn't hear anything else from her all throughout dinner.

The dessert came, and I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry's face. Let me just tell you, it was downright funny the way he looked.

His eyes were large and staring at the plates in front of him that had the most delicious looking desserts we had ever seen.

"_Hey Harry," _He looked up at me. _"You may want to wipe the drool, it's right there."_ I pointed to the corner of my mouth and smiled when Harry's hand automatically went to where I had pointed.

"**Not funny Bella." **He frowned and I just smiled at him and took a piece of cake and began eating it.

"Why are you looking over at the Gryffindor table?" Blaise asked me. Apparently I had been looking over there for quite some time and that was just a little bit odd for a Slytherin.

"No reason, just keeping track on all the people Harry talks to in case I ever need to do something to them," Blaise cracked up laughing. "I'm serious. You think the Weasely twins are bad, just wait until I've started." Blaise was still laughing and I couldn't help it, his laughter was contagious so I started laughing as well.

"You really are something else aren't you chica?"

"Yep. I'm a one of a kind." I grinned at Blaise but then a sharp pain flashed through my head. Right – coincidentally – in the same place my scar was. It took effort to not automatically clamp my hand over it but I did. I looked over and saw that Harry was looking at a professor. I would have to remember to ask him why he was doing that but right now I was too busy looking at the guy in the turban. "Blaise, the guy in the turban…who is he?"

"Oh that's our Defence teacher, Professor Quirrell." He told me.

"He doesn't look like much does he?"

"No, honestly, I don't know why Dumbledore hired him. He's as crazy as they come it would seem." I hmm-ed in acknowledgement and looked at him. His eyes came into contact with mine and my scar flashed in pain again. _Yep, it's defiantly him._

Eventually the dessert disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet. "Just a few words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you all: first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes flashed to the Gryffindor table, most probably to the twins, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"Damn, the man knows how to use suspense doesn't he?" I whispered to Blaise. He nodded but didn't add anything. It seemed that all that was left was for everyone to start singing their favourite tune but of course everyone in Slytherin was too pious to do that and of course I had to be the odd one out so I started singing my all time favourite song: Paramour – Brick by Boring Brick.

The whole table sat there and watched me sing and I couldn't help but grin. _That'll show the stuck up twit's. _

_-You know, as much fun as this is, I really don't think that you should be doing this on the first day of school. _I mentally rolled my eyes and ignored my Conscious. _–Oh that is real mature Bella. _

_Since when was I ever the mature one? I'm 11, to hell with mature!_ And so I carried on singing till the end of the song, although I wasn't the last one. The twins were the last to finish with a very morbid funeral march song. _Ahh good old Froge. _

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" With those words, the students were led of by their Prefects.

Ours was some guy, Damien Knight, I think he was called but really it didn't matter much.

While the rest of the school seemed to be making their ways towards the towers, we seemed to be heading down below. I watched the way we went and I was mildly surprised to find that the hallway we were heading down to was the dungeons. _Well it's fitting if you think about it._

_-You couldn't be more right. _There was a passageway that led to a door with a portrait of a man looking very regal and holding a snake around his neck. He was of course, patting it. The prefect cleared his throat and the guy in the portrait looked up.

"Ahh, first years I presume."

"Yes," Damien said. "And we wish to enter."

"Then you must answer this riddle. For the benefit of the first years, it will be an easier one." We waited. "If 2 are company and 3 are a crowd, what are 4 and 5?" Damien thought for a moment but it seemed like he wouldn't figure it out very quickly. No one else seemed to get it either and Blaise seemed so very lost so I took pity on all of them.

"Nine." Everyone looked at me, even the portrait.

"What?" He asked.

"Nine, the answer is nine." I told him. He gave me a smug smile and the door swung outwards to let us into the common room. Damien walked forward and we all followed him.

"How did you know that?" Blaise asked me as we walked in.

"I'm good at riddles, and besides, it's logic." Blaise looked at me with a slight smirk.

"Well then Ms Potter, you truly are a smart witch," I smiled at him and hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeh, I know. Come on, I'm tired and I have to see who I'm rooming with. Besides, we have classes tomorrow and believe it or not, I'm actually really excited."

"I know what you mean. Well, night Bella."

"Night Blaise." We left and went our separate ways. I didn't even look to see who I was rooming with, I was way to tired so I changed, brushed my teeth and made my way to my bed. I was surprised at how easily sleep came to me.

The first thing I saw when I woke up the next morning was not a cheerful sight. Well technically, it was the third thing seeing as the first was the ceiling and the second was my bed sheets.

The thing that wasn't completely pleasant was the face of a girl who was – very openly may I add, glaring at me. She wasn't actually very pretty and the scowl she had on her pug like face didn't really help her in that aspect much.

Eventually though her glaring became some what annoying. "Is there something you want?" I asked, raising my eyebrow slightly while I got out of bed.

"You shouldn't be here." Her voice had a very annoying nasal like quality.

"Really? Oh I'm so sorry, would you mind terribly if you could direct me to where should be?" I raised my hands like I was begging her but there was so much sarcasm that I was surprised she hadn't drowned in it. A girl in a bed next to mine snorted and I take it the girl didn't like that very much because her face went bright red. Again, that wasn't really helping her beauty factor.

"You don't belong here, you're a Potter." She hissed.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner. Step right up and claim you're prize." I told her getting up and out of bed. "What do you have against me anyway? If the hat didn't want me in Gryffindor then I wasn't going to go there anyway."

"But you're a Potter-"

"And you sound like a cat is drowned." I told her flippantly. Her face went even redder at that little comment.

"How _dare you_?" She screeched. I couldn't help it. I probably should have stopped there but what can I say? I have a big mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were having a sate the obvious competition but I guess I was wrong. Now if you would kindly move out the way, I need to use the bathroom."

"Do you know who I am?" She screeched.

_-Seriously, my ears can not take any more of this. _Oh goody, Conscience is back and she's ready to play.

"No," was all I said.

"I am Pansy Parkinson, I am a pure blood and-" Truthfully I stopped listening after that, I made my way to the bathroom and used it before getting out. It seemed Pansy had stopped screaming while I was in there but there wasn't anyone else there so I assumed they had gone down to get some breakfast so I went after them.

Poor Harry, it seemed he had underestimated magic just a little, and it had first begun once we had gotten out time tables and I was actually excited at what we had:

_**Monday**_  
Charms: Period 1, Professor Flitwick – taken with Gryffindor**  
**Herbology: Period 2, in the Greenhouse, Professor Sprout – taken with Gryffindor  
**Break (20 minutes)  
**History of Magic: Period 3, Professor Binns - taken with Ravenclaw  
Transfiguration: Period 4, Professor McGonagall – not taken with anyone  
**Lunch (1 hour)**

Defence Against the Dark Arts: Period 5, Professor Quirrel – taken with Gryffindor

_**Tuesday  
**_History of Magic – Period 1, Professor Binns - taken with Ravenclaw  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Period 2, Professor Quirrel – taken with Gryffindor  
**Break (20 minutes)**  
Flying Lessons: Period 3, Madam Hooch – taken with Gryffindor  
Herbology: Period 4, in the Greenhouse, Professor Sprout – taken with Gryffindor  
**Lunch (1 hour)**  
FREE PERIOD: Period 5  
Astronomy: Midnight in the Astronomy Tower, Professor Sinistra – taken with Hufflepuff

_**Wednesday  
**_Charms: Period 1, Professor Flitwick – taken with Gryffindor  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: Period 2, Professor Quirrel – taken with Gryffindor  
**Break (20 minutes)  
**History of Magic – Period 3, Professor Binns - taken with Ravenclaw  
Flying Lessons: Period 4, Madam Hooch – taken with Gryffindor  
**Lunch (1 hour)  
**FREE PERIOD: Period 5  
Astronomy: Midnight in the Astronomy Tower, Professor Sinistra – taken with Hufflepuff

_**Thursday**_  
Transfiguration: Period 1, Professor McGonagall – not taken with anyone  
Transfiguration: Period 2, Professor McGonagall – not taken with anyone_**  
**_**Break (20 minutes)** _**  
**_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Period 3, Professor Quirrel – taken with Gryffindor  
Charms: Period 4, Professor Flitwick – taken with Gryffindor  
**Lunch (1 hour)**_**  
**_Herbology: Period 5, in the Greenhouse, Professor Sprout – taken with Gryffindor

_**Friday  
**_History of Magic – Period 1, Professor Binns - taken with Ravenclaw_**  
**_Flying Lessons: Period 2, Madam Hooch – taken with Gryffindor_**  
**_**Break (20 minutes)**_**  
**_Potions: Period 3, in the dungeons, Professor Snape – taken with Gryffindor  
Potions: Period 4, in the dungeons, Professor Snape – taken with Gryffindor**  
Lunch (1 hour)**  
Transfiguration: Period 5, Professor McGonagall – not taken with anyone**  
**

Us Slytherin's mainly had classes with the Gryffindor's which boded well for me seeing as I would be seeing Harry every day, but I don't think my fellow snakes were too happy with the arrangements. I have to say though, the first History of Magic lesson, I practically fell asleep. The only thing that was remotely interesting about the class was that it was taught by a ghost. But the major thing is that we have it every day except for Thursday! How unfair is that?

I have to say, Charms is pretty cool, and it gave me no amount of satisfaction what so ever –

_-Lair!_

-to say that I was the only one that managed to get the feather a good way into the air…well that was after I almost blew it up. Still everything was pretty cool.

Well that was until our first flying class.

It was Tuesday and everyone was really excited about Flying lessons. I had sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione and Ron and mainly ignoring the looks that the Gryffindors were giving me while Harry was freaking out.

"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I've always wanted: to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.  
"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. I would know, I had to listen to him in the Common Room almost everyday; he complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters, which was complete BS if you were to ask me. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnegan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.  
"You'll be fine Harry, were all learning and I bet Malfoy isn't even that good." I told him biting into an apple I had picked up from the bowl in front of me.

"How are you eating right now?" Harry asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I've just got a good feeling about this. Besides, Hermione's okay aren't you Mione?" Hermione looked up at me.

"Uhh, yeh…sure." She mumbled quietly. _Damn it, if Hermione is feeling bad then Harry will be feeling even worse._

_-Well that's what you get with Bonded Pairs idiot._ I mentally glared at Conscience.

_You know what? Shut the hell up! _

"Just trust me okay guys? Everything will turn out fine." The bell rung signalling the end of break and I finished my apple quickly before finding Blaise and getting all of us to walk to the field together.

When we got there, there were already people there and Neville had been showing people his Remembrall but Madam Hooch had come out. "Well, what are you all waiting for." she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." I saw Harry glance down at his broom from where I was standing and I did the same. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. In short, it really wasn't very impressive. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'up!'"

We did as she asked and only mine and Harry's broom jumped up into our hands. I looked up and grinned at him and he grinned back. I looked over to Hermione and it seemed that she was having a bit of trouble so I nodded in her direction and Harry understood.

It took a while but everyone finally had their brooms in their hands. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle three, two -" unfortunately Neville never really had the best luck and to top it off, he was nervous and jumpy and probably a little frightened of being left on the ground so he pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.  
To say that Neville was a little freaked out would be on the verge of touching _duh. _Madam Hooch didn't look too pleased either. "Come back boy!" She shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. I saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

I knew without a doubt that Neville would have a broken wrist, that crack was too loud for it to be anything else. And it was confirmed when Madam Hooch went to take him to the hospital wing.

Unfortunately, Malfoy thought it would be a good time to do something stupid. _Oh who am I kidding, he's always doing something stupid. _

_-True, but he is a Malfoy. _

_Yeh not really making any sense there Conscience._ I told her,but while I had been having an internal conversation, Malfoy had taken the ball into the air and Harry – being the good and caring guy he is – flew after him and I must say…he was _brilliant_!

When Malfoy chucked the ball, Harry flew straight after it and nearly crashed into the castle before he caught it and brought it back here.

But then he was caught.


	14. Chapter 14

**He he, hi everyone. Sorry i've been MIA but i guess the only possible explanation for it is that i momentarily lost my muse. Truthfully, it was a bad dream i had this morning that made me want to write this again. So i'm back again and you can expect a update next week at the latest. Sorry again. **

Chapter 14

**Harry's POV**

"Only you Harry, only you." Bella told me while we were walking to class. It was our first potions class and I don't think anyone was particularly looking forward to it because it was the class taught by Professor Snape.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her, but she just rolled her eyes so I looked at Hermione hoping she would explain.

"What I think Bella means Harry, is that…no I'm sorry Bella but what do you mean?" She asked looking at her.

"What I mean is out off _all_ the first year's it happens to be you that gets chosen to be Seeker. That's all. I suppose that it just has something to do with you're incredible luck. Maybe Potter's are just really, really lucky." She was rambling now and Bella rambling meant that we had to listen to her go off into a complete other world and that wouldn't really help when we got to class.

"Bella we kind of need you to be normal now, were almost at class." I told her. She stopped abruptly and looked at me oddly. "You were rambling." I told her and her confusion cleared up and she nodded.

"Oh, yeh…sorry about that." When we got to our class I looked around. Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. "Well this place is charming isn't it?" Bella asked.

It seemed like the class was divided into two. Slytherins and Gryffindors. Apparently, there wasn't any room for mixing but as always, Bella decided there was. We went to sit with the Gryffindors and she followed us there and sat down right next to Hermione.

This didn't please Professor Snape when he came into the class room. He swept into the room, his clock billowing behind him up to the front where he turned and began roll call. Everything was fine until he got to our names. "Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry and Isabella Potter. Our new celebrities." Of course, the whole of Slytherin either snickered or had some sort of smug smile on their faces.

Then he looked at Bella. "Potter!" He called. We both looked up but only Bella answered.

"Which 'Potter' Sir?" She asked innocently, I looked at her and she had that small gleam in her face, the one that meant trouble.

"You!" He snapped. "Why are you sitting there? I was under the impression that you were sorted into Slytherin _not_ Gryffindor." There was a sneer at the end of that sentence.

"I was but I decided to sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They're my friends, it's just they happen to be on this side of the room." Snape looked like he was going to explode.

"Potter, move!"

"With no disrespect Professor Snape but is there an actual rule in Hogwarts that Houses can not sit with each other?" There was nothing that Snape could say, being that there wasn't an actual rule. In fact, everybody knew that Dumbledore tried to encourage it so there was nothing he could do. "Well if that's the case I would like to stay here please."

Snape sneered at her and moved back to his desk. _This is not going to go well. _I opened up the connection. **"You are not going to make Hogwarts easy are you Bella?" **I asked her.

"_What's the fun in that? Anyway there really was nothing that he could do to me. It's not like he could go to Dumbledore and complain about the fact that I'm trying to 'encourage inner house unity' can he?"_ She had a point but still.

"**Please don't be to bad Bella. We have the guy for the next 7 years and I really don't want them to be bad ones." **Unfortunately, Snape chose then to pick me to answer a question.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly and I jumped a little in my seat. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." _Powdered root of what to an infusion of what. _I had no idea what they were but Hermione obviously did because her hand shot into the air next to Bella.

"I don't know sir." I told him quietly. Snape's lip curled and he looked almost smug.

"Well it seems like fame isn't everything. "You!" He pointed to Bella. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" I had no clue what that was.

"In the stomach of a goat Sir. If ingested, it would save you from most poisons." Bella told him calmly. _How did she know that?_

"You're correct." Snape looked as those words were disgusting for him and I couldn't help the small smile. "What are the difference between Monkshood and Wolfs bane?" He asked her again but Bella just smiled.

"That's a trick question. They're the same thing, only they have different names." She smiled at Snape but he just scowled at her.

"Answer the question I asked Potter earlier." He commanded but Bella just smiled at him again.

"You would make a very powerful sleeping potion also known as Draught Of the Living Dead although, it could also be used by someone who wants to fake their death. Though that question was hardly fair to ask Harry. We don't start those types of potions until fourth year."

Snape was speechless and quite frankly so was I. "Where did you learn that stuff Bella?" She rolled her eyes at me and got out her equipment.

"Do you remember that Friday when there was nothing what so ever to do?" I nodded wondering where this was going. "Well, I asked if I could borrow Percy's and the Twins book list and read from Year 1 to 3 and then I asked Mrs. Weasely for the other's old books and learnt them as well." I looked at her not knowing what to say. "I know some of the things will be different but I was really bored."

"You realize that what you just told me goes above and beyond even Hermione's borders right? And that's saying something."

Bella frowned and was just about to say something when Snape started up the class once again. I took notes on what we had to do and then when the time came to make the potion, Snape chose who we paired up with. I was with Neville, Hermione with Ron and poor Bella was sent to work with Malfoy.

"_Uhh this is completely hous-ist." _Bella huffed to me. I had to hold in the chuckles at that one.

"**Hous-ist? Bella are you even sure if that's a word?" **She sent a mental glare at me which quickly changed into a smirk.

"_You may want to check your potion Harry dear."_I looked over to see what she meant and was faced with a bubbling potion. It seemed that Neville was just as bad at potions as I was, and that really wasn't any help.

The potion itself was a green colour when it was supposed to be red – an on top of that, it was bubbling at an alarming rate. To be honest, I was starting to get a little worried. "Neville, I think we should step back a little." I told him. He looked at me confusedly and I was about to explain what I meant when suddenly, the potion exploded leaving it seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.  
I sighed and looked over to Bella's table wondering if she was having as much trouble as I was and as it turned out, she was.

**Bella's POV**

Things weren't going so well for me. I was stuck with a completely idiotic moron and the height of his life seemed to be making mine a living hell and after Snape had told Harry to take Neville to the hospital wing, there was no one to share my pain.

"You're meant to be making a potion to cure boils Potter," Malfoy told me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know that moron. And for the record, _were_ meant to be making the potion together."

"Why should I do anything?" I rolled my eyes again. I swear, the moron seemed to be getting stupider by the hour. So I informed him of that.

"Were you born an idiot or do you spend as much time practicing it in the mirror as you style you hair? I mean come on; there must be enough products in there to fuel a camp fire. All anyone has to do is glare at you and your whole head would burst into flames." I hissed. Snape was coming over to our row so I quickly added the nettles and mixed it counter-clockwise two times and clockwise once and the potion turned the reassuring red it was supposed to be.

It seemed that all Malfoy could do was glare at me and I smirked back at him as Snape came over to us just as I put the finishing touches in the potion.

He looked at it and sneered. "It seems Potter that you and Mr. Malfoy were able to complete the potion however – as much as I am sure that you would be happy allowing Draco to do all the work, I would recommend you taking part." I glared at him, not even dignifying him with an answer, and then I remembered something I had read in one of mum's letters.

"I wonder if you let my mum do all the work for you as well." Snape instantly froze on the spot and I smiled at him. "It's just; you were assigned partners in potions weren't you?" He only stood there frozen until the bell rang. I gathered the potion into a vile and handed it to him. "Yeh, that's what I thought."

I was smiling as I left the classroom. Maybe – just maybe, things wouldn't be as bad as I thought they would.

* * *

We had one more lesson after lunch. Just one more but the almighty Moron didn't seem to be able to hold his tongue for long.

I had been sitting with Blaise for lunch – as I alternated every day – and I overheard Malfoy challenging Ron and Harry to a Wizard Duel. "Why? Why is it always them?" I moaned over my lunch. Blaise looked at me oddly.

"Why? What's happened this time?" Was it bad that I wasn't even offended that Blaise had asked this time?

_-Yes, sort of. _Lovely, Conscience was back again. Fortunately, I was discovered the skill of ignoring – which was slightly harder when the thing you were ignoring was in your own mind but hey, what can I say? I'm special like that.

"My idiot of a twin just accepted a Wizard Duel without even knowing what it was." I moaned. I didn't even bother finishing the food; I just pushed the plate out of the face-planting area and let my head fall to the table with a reassuring thump. _That must have killed a few brain cells._

"And that's your problem because…" If there was one thing Blaise never understood it was sibling loyalty. Sure he was loyal to the ones he deemed worthy but in his mind, a sibling was just another word for a 'tolerable backstabber.'

"Because Blaise, he is my brother and I'm going to have to help him sort this out." I mumbled not bothering to pull my head up.

"Well if you ask me Belle, I would just let them learn their lesson." I dignified that answer with a humph, and listened as Blaise laughed at my misery.

It looked like I was on my own this time.

**A.N: Okay so i hope you enjoyed it. There was a little bot of action from Blaise and i dont know about him seeing as you never really know much from the books and only see him a hand full of times in the movies but there you go. **

**Oh and anyone i PM about if you got it right, if you want you're idea's in the story then PM me back alright. I would be really interested to know what you think and what you want in this story. Cheers. TTFN XX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I know, I said week but then things just escalated and to be completely honest the only reason I'm posting this one is because I had almost finished it. The thing is, I have 2 of my GCSE's coming up in May and then another 3 in June so I have to focus on those. I'll try to update but i cant promise anything so for a while, this could possibly be the last chapter. **

Chapter 15

**Harry's POV**

I sighed as I saw the portrait of The Fat Lady gone. This didn't bode well; for one it meant that Hermione was stuck outside which led to the conclusion that she would come with us – _of course she would, she was Hermione Granger_ – but the point was that I didn't want her to come.

If we were caught it meant she could get into trouble and Hermione was the type of girl who would have a panic attack at the prospect of getting expelled.

To be honest, I didn't really think that we would get into that much trouble but that didn't matter to Hermione and that meant that I was able to feel the worry and annoyance coming off her in waves.

"Really Harry, what would Bella say if she knew about this?" Hermione asked. I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by Ron.

"Well she doesn't know about it and anyway, have you met Bella? She would probably cheer Harry on." He had a point but then you never really knew with Bella. "I'm coming with you," she said. Again the worry spread through me and I did my best to control it.  
"You are not." Ron said angrily.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve-" said Ron loudly. Suddenly I heard a noise which of course wouldn't bode well for us in the long run.  
"Shut up, both of you!" I said sharply. "I heard something. It was a sort of snuffling."  
"Mrs. Norris." breathed Ron, and looked around, squinting his eyes, most likely trying to find her. Then my eyes landed on a still form. It wasn't Mrs. Norris, it was Neville.

He was lying on the ground fast asleep but as Ron got nearer he jerked awake. "Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't  
help you now; the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Ron hushed him looking around nervously. There wasn't anyone there that we could hear but for all we knew, the walls could have ears in this place.

A thought occurred to me as I looked at Neville; he had no cast on his arm but I knew for sure that he had broken it. "How's your arm?" I asked.

""Fine," said Neville, showing us. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a  
minute."

"That's good. Look Neville I don't mean to be rude but we kind of have somewhere to go-"

"Don't leave me!" He wailed, scrambling to his feet. "I don't want to be left here alone; the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." I palmed my face and groaned into my hands. Now I had Hermione _and _Neville to be worried about. _This is just what we needed. I'm surprised Bella isn't here as well. _"Fine. Fine. The both of you can come but just…stay quiet okay?"

Neville nodded enthusiastically but Hermione only glared at Ron – who also happened to be glaring at her.

We flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the  
high windows showing us the way but at every turn every one of us expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but we were lucky.

We sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room to where Malfoy had told us to meet him.  
I had expected Malfoy and his goons to be standing there smirking at us and making some nasty comment so you can be sure that I was surprised when it was my sister I saw standing there.

On her face was a rather scary glare – the 'if looks could kill' one and I think that I saw Ron tremble a little at it from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. I opened my mouth to say tell her but she carried on talking. "I mean I already _know what_ you're doing here, the question should actually be why are you stupid enough to trust Malfoy?"

"You wouldn't understand-" Ron began and Bella actually looked like she was about to bang her head against the nearest wall.

"Let me guess, men and their pride right? Oh my god I actually thought that you would have enough sense to know when someone is pulling your leg!"

I was about to tell her something when we all heard a murmur. Instantly, everybody froze as we heard someone speak. And the voice didn't belong to the blonde prat but to Filch instead. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."  
I waved madly  
at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried  
silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had  
barely whipped round the corner when we once again heard Filch enter the trophy room. "They're in here somewhere," we heard him mutter, "probably hiding."  
Bella shushed everyone and mouthed 'this way' to the group. We followed her, all petrified at the prospect of getting caught. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armour.

It was a sound loud enough to wake the whole castle.  
"RUN!" Bella yelled, and the five of us sprinted down the gallery, not  
looking back to see whether Filch was following – we swung around the  
doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, me in the lead,  
without any idea where we were or where we were going. We ripped  
through a tapestry and found ourselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled  
along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which were miles from the trophy room from what I could remember.

"I think we've lost him," Bella panted, leaning against the cold wall  
and wiping her forehead and fanning herself with her hand. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

"I -told - you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest,  
"I - told - you." She repeated once again.

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as  
possible."  
"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't  
you? You realize that Bella was right when she said you shouldn't have trusted him. He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."  
When I thought about it I realised that she was probably right, Bella as well but I didn't want to admit it. "Let's go."

Unfortunately, it would never have been that easy for us because as soon as we rounded the corner we were met with a rattling sound and a cackling laugh. It was Peeves – and he looked delighted._ Oh dear, I knew this was going to be a bad day._

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."  
"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Bella pleaded with him but it didn't seem to be helping.

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his  
eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."  
"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves. _Oh dear, that was a very very big mistake. _I realised as I saw the mischievous glint in his eye.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED  
DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" With that, we all bolted through the corridors right to the end where we saw a door. As quick as you like, we were all at the end trying to pull open the door but guess what? It was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as we all pushed helplessly at the door, "We're  
done for! This is the end!" We could still hear footsteps; Filch running as  
fast as he could toward Peeves who was still shouting loud enough to wake the living dead.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Bella's wand, which had been out probably trying to open the door. She tapped the lock, and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open - we piled through it, shut  
it quickly, and pressed our ears against it, listening.  
"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."  
"Say please." I could almost see the grin that Peeves would have had on his face right about now.  
"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"  
"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his  
annoying singsong voice. He was enjoying it, we could tell and at that moment I didn't care. As long as Peeves was being his annoying self we didn't have to worry that he would tell Filch about where we were.

"Alright." Filch growled. "Please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say  
please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" I heard the sound of Peeves whooshing  
away and Filch cursing in rage and I felt Bella sigh with relief as we heard the tell tale footsteps walk away from the door.

"Next time Ron, if you get the urge to say something to Peeves while running from possible expulsion – don't!" Bella hissed. In the dim light I could see Ron glare at Bella but knowing her, she was glaring right back.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that my mother was in this broom cupboard with us." I felt something poke in my back but ignored it.

"You are such an idiot Ron. What makes you so sure that this is a _broom _cupboard?" She hissed.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He hissed right back.

"Because for the last two minuets, there has been a very moist draft blowing on us coming from 3 different places and in the last minuet, there had been a very low growling!" Fear washed over me as I realised she was right and I then turned to where someone had been pulling me.

At that moment, I was sure that I had somehow been pulled into a nightmare.

I realised I was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that  
filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.  
Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching  
and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging  
in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.  
It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and I knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that our sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.  
I took a few steps back, trying to find the door knob. In that moment, I didn't care that on the other end of that door Filch was still probably looking for us. At that moment, I would have gladly taken expulsion.

I grabbed the handle and turned it quickly. It seemed everyone else had had the same idea because when the door opened, we all fell out in a heap on the floor.

From my side of my eye I saw Bella jump up and push the door shut. I assumed that she had said a locking spell because the door stayed shut. Quickly, we all got up and ran for our lives. It didn't matter that the dog…thing probably couldn't get out – we were just trying to put as much space between us as possible.

While we were running I hadn't seen Bella turn and run down another corridor. It was only after we had gotten into the Common Room that any of us noticed but at the time, we were all too tired to do anything about it.

**Bella's POV**

_-You need to get back to your own Common Room,_ Conscience told me. I agreed with her and separated myself from the rest of them. At the back of my mind I realised that I felt a little lonely being the only one going this way but I brushed it aside and made my way over to the Dungeons where I was met with the portrait of Sir Damon.

"Good evening Damon, I really need to get in." I told him, still trying to catch my breath.

"Good evening Miss Potter. What are you doing up?" He studied me and I let him. After a moment I had caught all my breath and stood up straight.

"I was going to stop my idiot of a brother from getting expelled and along the way we were almost caught by Filch and to escape him we went into a 'broom cupboard' where I preceded to fight with a Weasely over whether or not there was an actual three-headed dog in there with us. We then got out and I locked the door with wandless magic because my friend still seemed to have my wand and – oh, Hermione still has it. That's unfortunate."

Surprise coloured his features fro a moment but then – like all good pure blood Slytherins learned from birth – hid it. "My, my, what an eventful night however I fear I should report you to the Headmaster."

"Yeh but you won't." I told him confidently.

"And what makes you think that Miss Potter?" He tilted his head in his portrait and looked at me with those incredibly shocking blue eyes.

"Because I am increasingly smarter than any of these other half-wits. The proof was in the riddle I answered on the first day and I know that you were a strong empath when you were alive. I also know that you know that there is something very wrong with me – because come on, a Potter in Slytherin? There has never been one and trust me I've checked so as a conclusion, I fascinate you. And you don't want me to go otherwise you'll be incredibly bored."

Damon looked at me again. This time there was a hint of concern and possibly one of fear. _Oh dear, looks like I shocked him a little too much. _

_-You think?_

I waited silently as he pondered. I already knew what the decision was so all I was doing was waiting now.

"Fine." With that little syllable he opened the door and I stepped through into the cold of the Dungeon.

"Alright then." I said to myself searching through my chest beneath my bed. I was looking for my flashlight. There comes a time in every girl's life when she uses a flash light to do something; whether to sneak out or read under the bed but I had come to realise that it was a necessity. Right up there with my toothbrush.

With a whisper of joy I found the flashlight and I took it out. Checking the batteries were working I moved over to the trunk I had come here with I looked through till I found the book I was looking for. '1001 Monsters in Magic'

As I looked at the size of the book I sighed. It was going to be a long night but thankfully, tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

**Anyone who got the pairings right can PM me about whether you want anything to go a certain way and I'll try to do that when i pick writing up again. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I know i know but my laptop stopped working then we fixed it but the internet wasnt working. Anyway i got a new one to share with my mum so i can update again. This is sort of a filler chapter but i think you'll like what happens at the end. :}**

Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

"Oi, Potter – wake up!" Something shoved me roughly and I ignored it hoping the annoying presence would go away but it just wouldn't stop. "Get the hell up before I pour water on you." I once again ignored it, only pulling the covers tighter over my head. "Fine. Don't say you weren't warned."

Mentally I sighed as the grating voice stopped piercing through my sleep and prepared to let my mind fall back to sleep catching up with the rest of my body.

Unfortunately that didn't last very long.

I was very _rudely _awoken by a huge gush of freezing cold water. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, they had pulled away my blanket and had pored more on to my head – thoroughly soaking my hair.

I screeched as I shot up and almost banging my head with the person responsible. "_BLAISE!"_ He was laughing now. Full out rolling-on-the-floor laughing.

_Ohhh I am going to kill him!_ "Blaise, I _will find a way to murder you!_ Very slowly and very, very painfully if you don't dry me off right now!" I hissed.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" He asked cheerfully. I swear to God the boy was this close to dying. My replying answer was a glare that would make Medusa shiver in fear. "Okay, okay." He said the spell and I was once again warm and dry.

"You are so lucky that I like you Zambini or you would be dead. Now get out." I rumbled. Blaise only had the audacity to grin and I almost hit him.

_-Now, now, violence is never the answer._

_Who asked for your opinion?_ I asked Conscience. _And when did you become sarcastic anywa_y?

_-Sometime between Year 2 and Year 6. _Oh dear. I was a bad influence on myself.

I contemplated that sentence for a little while. _Yep, I am definitely turning mad._ I concluded. This time there was no answer so I jumped into the shower warming my self up from the rude awakening and getting ready for today's classes. It was after I had packed my bag that I realised that today was Saturday. I groaned and changed for the second time, putting on a pair of jeans and a jumper – it was cold outside today.

There was homework that I had to do so I packed up the books, parchment and quills and made my way to the library.

It was there that I met Hermione.

Well, when I say met, what I really mean was bumped into, like literally bumped into – books flying, papers scrunching, and the works. "Oh, I'm sorry, really I am I-" Hermione looked up and saw that it was only me and she breathed a small sigh of relief. "Oh, Bella, it's you."

"Yeh, it's me." I began slowly. She gave me a small smile and pushed a strand of her bushy hair behind her ear. "What were you doing?" I motioned to all the papers she had in her hand. We hadn't had that much homework, and even if we had, Hermione was the type that would get it done on the same day.

"Oh, I was actually doing some research for an extra credit assignment." It was a lie. A plain and simple lie and so I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie to me Hermione, I thought we were friends."

Her head bowed in shame. "I was trying to find out what the dog was guarding

last night but there is no mention of anything that could need that level of protection. I mean I came across something about a Chamber of Secrets but I hardly believe that a dog would be guarding that." Wow Hermione could rant. _I actually feel sorry for Harry when he does something wrong._

_-You and me both sister. _

"Well, I have some good news…" Hermione's face perked up at the words and she became eager.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well I figured out what that dog actually was. Well in Greek Mythology, it was called Cerberus. It was almost like a…watch dog in the sense that it allowed spirits to cross over into the Underworld." I explained.

Hermione's eyes widened in what I can assume was shock or realization. "Of course, how could I forget?" _Realization it is then. _"I've read about them but I thought they were just myths. What's one doing in Hogwarts?" She asked looking up at me.

"I don't know Hermione but I can tell you I can't wait to find out."

…

…

..

Okay so considering this was the weekend and First Years were not allowed to go on Hogsmeade trips, it left me either helping Hermione ignore the boys – mainly Ron – or doing homework.

I know what you're thinking. Easy choice right? Well add this into the equation: I have not done any of the homework that is due and I only have two days to do them.

I really would have rather helped Hermione but I actually wanted to get good grades. Don't get me wrong, I knew the stuff like the back of my hand but homework contributed to the end of year exam results…lucky me. So it was this fact that led me to being in the Slytherin Common Room in a jumper with my bag out and homework spread out over one of the tables we had.

I was working on a potions essay for Snape. It had to be good because I was convinced that he would deduct marks for the comment I pulled about mum in his last lesson. It was due for Friday but still…it meant I had more time to work on it later. We also had Transfiguration homework but that was easy.

_Alright, I have finally finished this stupid Potions homework. _"God that took a while." I murmured to myself.

"Well, well, look who it is." _My day just had to get worse didn't it? _"Did you know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself mudblood?" Malfoy asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"Did you know you have an extreme resemblance to a ferret Malfoy?" I asked smiling sweetly. He spluttered and glowered at me but it didn't stop the red from creeping up his neck.

"How dare you?"

I sighed again, this time picking up my homework and putting it into the bag. I went to get my last piece but Crabbe and Goyle, better known as Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber stepped in my way. "I thought we went through this in Diagon Alley Malfoy. You are a spoiled little prat that is nothing without his thugs. Now can you call them off or should I hire a Gorilla Whisperer for them?" I asked.

I was getting annoyed now and it seemed Malfoy was intent on pushing my buttons even further. "What are you going to do about it Potter? Fetch your mummy to come and tell us off? Oh wait, I forgot. She's dead."

Anger flared through me and red coloured my vision. "Move Malfoy!" This was his last chance. If he didn't move then I would make him. All he had to say was those two little words.

He walked over to me and leaned in close. "Make me." He whispered. Aaaannd there it is. I smiled, pulled back my fist and punched him as hard as I could in the face.

The result made me smile. Malfoy howled and pulled back, his hands clutching his nose and through them I could see red pouring out of them. "Whoops." I muttered picking up my bag and walking towards the exit; I couldn't stand to be here with the cold green walls. It was time to help Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so 10 days, that wasnt so bad compared to othher times was it? To be honest, it was cuz most of it was done really. Anyway if any of you read my other stories, i'mm sorry for not updating. I just dont seem to be able to do the Merlin story very often. If i'm honest, im getting kinda bored. Anyway if you want to know why Bella is Slytherin, go to the bottom. **

Chapter 17

It was on Monday that I managed to talk with Harry; I had been with Hermione for the majority of the weekend after the…incident with Malfoy and Hermione herself had wanted to stay away from Ron and so by extension, Harry.

It seemed that I would need to have a little talk with brother dearest about his Soul mate. She seemed to want to spend time with Harry but with Ron being there; it was hard for her to be herself.

Weasely was actually starting to get incredibly annoying in my books as well. Don't get me wrong, the others were fine – minus Percy – they were people that I loved getting along with.

When I did eventually manage to talk with Harry, it was to break up an argument between Ron and Hermione.

I had followed Hermione to the Griffindor Common Room only to see Harry holding a broom stick in his hand. "So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" She asked angrily while looking at the package in Harry's hands.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us." Harry said. Being his twin, I could detect the sadness in his voice but it wasn't enough for anyone else to hear except maybe Hermione.

I looked over to her and saw her furious eyes soften a bit. _Yep, she can definitely hear the sadness. _I thought. However when Ron butted in, her eyes blazed once again. "Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."

"Ron!" Harry and I both shouted however the damage was done. Hermione jutted her nose in the air and took off but she wasn't fast enough because I could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she ran off.

"Go and talk to her," I encouraged Harry and he quickly made his way down the stairs after Hermione.

Then I rounded on Ron.

"Listen Weasely, Hermione is my friend and I really don't like the way you talk to her." My eyes narrowed as I looked at him.

"Well I don't like you." He said almost childishly. I frowned more at this. This could be a potential problem later on but as of right now…

"Well I don't think you're a bundle of roses either." He opened his mouth to interrupt but I carried on. "Now, I've already punched one git in the face today, don't let me have to do the same to you. Just keep your mouth shut around Hermione or I _will_ find a way to make it so you never eat another thing in your life again!"

With that I turned and left. I really didn't want to be around him at the moment, hell I didn't want to be around anyone so I decided to head back to my room.

I got to Damien and he smiled at me. "I am hot, I am cold, I can be sweet or bold. I am the parent of numbers untold. What am I?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, this one was a little tricky.

What was hot and cold_, you're body?_ _No, that doesn't make any sense. Okay then maybe it means fierce or fiery? Yeh that makes a little more sense. So something can be hot or cold, sweet or bold…Yes, got it!_ "It's a kiss." I declared happily. Damien's smile got wider and he opened the door to the Common Room.

I didn't even look at anyone, just went straight to my room, collapsed on my bed. The next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

~~888~~

The next few months passed by quickly with no real developments – apart from the fact I now called my conscience Izzy - and before I knew it, it was Halloween, aka the coolest day of the year.

Usually what would happen was that I would make the _best _costume ever and go trick-or-treating with a giant pillow sack until it was full or Charlie/Renee called me back. That was back home. Here, they had a giant feast with food better than usual…at least that was whit I heard.

To be honest, it didn't sound very fun but hey, good food was good food and I loved me some good food.

It was on the Wednesday lesson, it wasn't that bad except we had DADA and HOM but it balanced out because we had flying lessons and Astronomy was cancelled due to Halloween.

Everyone was excited about Charms today; Professor Flitwick had promised that we were ready to start making things fly across the room now and it was awesome when he had done it to Neville's frog. I kind of felt sorry for the poor creature because it looked so scared but all the same, it was funny as well.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus, I think he was happy cause it looked like Neville had been trying to get his attention and honestly, Neville was not very good at Charms at all. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione. _–Oh dear, this is not going to end very well. _Izzy stated.

_I swear to God if he does anything to make her upset…_I trailed off thinking of all the things that I would do to him if he made her upset. It was honestly fun imagining the different toads I could turn him into, maybe even a giant slug.

Unfortunately, the gods were against me in all classes because I was once again partnered with Malfoy.

He hadn't been too bad after I had broken his nose. Don't get me wrong, he glared all the time but apart from that, he stayed well enough alone. Today however I decided I wanted to play with him.

Once we had been given the feather and the charm, I proceeded on doing it, making sure I said the charm correctly. It took me three goes but I managed to get the feather high enough into the air before I stopped.

It wasn't that I couldn't do it, it was just I didn't want to get recognition _for_ doing it. That was Hermione's job and I was _not_ going to mess with it. I had something better to do. It was time for operation Annoy Malfoy.

I started off by using the charm again to list my feather. I moved it around a little and then I started floating the end of it (the pointy bit) into Malfoy's face. It kept poking him and as I watched, he began to turn an ugly shade of red. Most probably from annoyance.

"Will you stop that!" He demanded.

"Oh, sorry, I couldn't control it." I said innocently, well probably innocently. Malfoy only glared at me and then went back to working on his own charm. After that he wrote something down on a piece of paper. _Goodie, time for phase two._

I leaned over slightly to see his work. When he noticed what I was doing he moved it away so I leaned closer again. He once again moved away to which I responded by – can you guess? Moving closer.

By this time I was practically lying in his lap. "Stop it!" He hissed and I pouted at him.

"But I just want to copy what you write."

"No! Do your own work!" He hissed again and I smiled a little.

"But you get such good grades…" He growled and I chuckled lightly. "Fine then." I said.

I waited until he had started writing again before I moved into the next plan of action. "Hey Malfoy, how do you spell 'Leviosa?" I asked.

"L-e-v-i-o-s-a." He spelled out slightly moodily. I pretended to write it down and waited a little while.

"How do you spell 'Baruffio'?" I ask again.

He groaned but reluctantly spelled out the word for me. I thanked him and wrote it down; I actually didn't know how to spell that one. I tried again one last time. "How do you spell 'swish.'?"

This time Malfoy turned and glared at me. It would have scared me, the way his ice cold grey eyes burned into mine. It should have, but it didn't. I found it oddly alluring the way he did it.

"Heh, nice try, really I'd give you a 7 out of 10 but you need to work on your eyebrows narrowing just a tiny bit more." He groaned in frustration and I smiled happily at the work I had done.

_-You shouldn't tease the poor guy._ Izzy told me cheekily.

_Oh but it's so fun; I have nothing else to do to entertain myself and don't tell me you wouldn't do it if you were me._

_-I am you and I can tell you that I wouldn't do it._ She told me firmly.

_Yeh but you're my conscience, you're meant to be the goody-goody otherwise there would be no point to having you. _

_-Oh shut up and pack away your stuff. The class has ended. _Sure enough I looked around to see that class had actually ended and everyone was actually packing away they're things. _Huh, just goes to show how time flies when you're having fun and talking to yourself._

…

Most of our classes passed quickly after that – well all except HOM. Don't get me wrong, I loved history, it was my favourite lesson back at primary school but you would think having a ghost teaching would be interesting.

It wasn't.

If anything I thought we were all about to _die_ of boredom and I wasn't even sitting next to Malfoy so I couldn't annoy him. _That is it, the next lesson I have with this guy I am learning my own history. _That was a promise I was willing to take.

There was a problem though, Hermione hadn't been in any of our classes and I was getting worried. It wasn't like her to skip _anything,_ I know because I had tried to get her to skip HOM with me once. It didn't end too well.

I had tried to ask Harry in Flying Class but he hadn't been able to talk too much before Madam Hooch told him to do something more complicated as he could already do the stuff we were doing.

I wondered if I was any good at flying; I had been okay the couple of times I had flown at the Burrow but it hadn't been more than two feet of the ground and when I had tried to go higher I had fallen flat on my face.

After that I vowed to never to that again so every lesson I found something to do with Neville (who hadn't so much as touched a broom since the incident with Malfoy.)

After class I looked everywhere I could think off for Hermione but I couldn't find her. Instead I went to the Library in hopes that maybe she would turn up here for the free period we had.

She didn't turn up.

I waited until dinner but then left. _Maybe she'll be there._ I thought but I sighed in disappointment when I didn't see her at the Gryffindor table. Instead I saw Harry and decided to ask if he had seen her.

"Harry, where's Hermione?" I asked rather bluntly. He jumped slightly and turned to look at me.

"I don't know, something happened in Charms between her and-" he stopped short and I narrowed my eyes. It wasn't Malfoy, he was with me and the only other person who had a problem with her and _voiced it_ was…_Weasley_**. **

"What did you say to her?" I hissed, glaring at the boy.

"All I said was it was no wonder nobody could stand her because she was a nightmare." At his words I could feel my hair changing from the usual black that it was to a fire truck red. My eyes had probably gone from green to a coal black colour.

I was furious. I was livid. I was going to hex Weasley into the next _millennium!_

And I really was going to do that but at the exact moment I was about to raise my wand, the doors slammed open and in rushed Professor Quirrell.

I stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped  
against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Suddenly there were voices shouting all around me as people began screaming and or shouting in panic. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.  
"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories  
immediately!"

It seemed like Percy jumped up as soon as the words had left Dumbledore's mouth. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

_Yeh, that's all well and good but I am not a Gryffindor am I?_ My question fell on deaf ears but that was probably because I asked it in my head. At the back of my mind I heard Harry ask how a troll got in but I didn't really care. Hermione was still out there and she didn't know about the troll!

"Weasley where is Hermione?" I asked quickly. Maybe he had an answer but he hadn't told me before and as his face paled I knew he had.

"She's in the toilet near the dungeons." He whispered. My eyes widened and I turned around and ran back to the dungeons. I knew the one he was talking about, I used it when I didn't want to be around anyone and I had told Hermione about it once when she said there was no where she could go. I ran through the halls until I found the door that led to the toilets. Quickly I opened it and called out for her. "Hermione!"

I heard a few sniffles and then a stall opened to reveal a dishevelled Hermione. Her eyes were red and her hair looked even more a mess than usual. "Hermione we have to get out of here!" I told her grabbing her hand and pulling it.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Because there's a-"

"Troll!" I froze. _How did she know that unless… _I turned around and was face to…knee with a giant grey, ugly looking troll with a huge club in its hand.

"Shit." It grunted and raised its club high above its head. "Hermione! Run!" I said.

The troll smashed the club down and it hit one of the sinks. The pieces flew everywhere and I jumped out the way. I heard a shrill scream and turned to see Hermione stuck in a corner of the wall and the troll was advancing on her.

**"****Oy, pea-brain!"**** Another voice yelled. ****_That is NOT my voice. _****I turned towards the voice just in time to see Weasley throw a pipe at the troll. It didn't look like it hurt it but it turned around at the shout. This gave Harry enough time to get Hermione out of the corner. **

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

With all the shouting going on, the troll seemed to be going mad and so what did it do? It turned towards the person nearest to it – which just happened to be yours truly.

"Crap!" I grabbed my wand and shouted the first thing that jumped into my mind. "Stupify!" The troll paused a moment looking slightly dizzy but then carried on walking towards me. "Shit! Stupify!" I tried again putting more power into it. This time it stopped longer, dropping its club to the floor, the problem now though was that I had used too much of my magical core at once. I was now feeling incredibly dizzy.

Harry then did the stupidest thing he had ever done: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind.

He then proceeded to stick his wand up the troll's nose.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry  
clinging on for dear life; any second and, with Hermione still cowering in the corner and me almost falling to the floor with nausea, Ron was the only one that could do something. And do something he did.

Ron pulled out his own wand and called out a spell: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly up off the floor, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto  
its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry jump to his feet and then run over to Hermione, grabbing her and lifting her off the ground before rapping his arms around her in a hug.

Everything after that was getting very tricky to see. It was getting blurry and sound was coming through and sounding like static in my head which just increased the headache I now had.

Still, I tried to stay awake. It wasn't until I heard the muffled voice of McGonagall that I let my eyes close. The last thing I felt was someone gently lift me into the air and then everything went black.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, it renews the writing spirit in me. Anyway most of you want to know why Bella is in Slytherin. If you re-read what the hat said about her you know that she is cunning, and she is. She plays pranks and gets away with it. She's ambitious; she leart everything she could in the six weeks at thhe Burrow and though shee is brave and can sometimes be impulsive (the punch was a one off thing) she finds different ways to get back at someone. **

**You will see that as you go on and you'll understand why she was in Slytherin if you dont yet. **

**Oh and someone comented on Malfoy being...Malfoy. The answer to that is if you think about it, he is still young and has his pureblood thing going on. But don't worry, i have a plan for Mr Malfoy so keep reading though it probably wont happen untill third year. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Harry's POV**

Today was the first official day of November and my first Quidditch match would be on Saturday, which was actually in 2 days. Wood was going to have us training like dogs now that we only had 2 days left and even more so because we had from after Transfiguration all the way until dinner on Friday.

That would have been fine except I was really worried about Bella. Apparently she had used up too much of her magical core when she had fired those spells at the troll and so because of this she was in a magically induced coma so that it would replenish again.

I didn't know how long it would take but Madam Pomphry assured me that there was nothing to worry about; it only took three days at the most so Bella would be up and running on Sunday. It didn't stop me worrying though; Bella was my sister and she had gotten hurt because of us.

On a brighter side, Hermione was now back to talking with us. She seemed to be happy with the three of us being friends so it was working out okay, and Ron wasn't being a complete prat to her anymore so that helped too.

She had also become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Bella, Ron and I had saved her from the mountain troll, and she seemed to be trying to be less bossy towards us too. Hermione had been really worried about Bella as well. She had gone to see her a lot since she had been in the hospital.

She had been feeling really guilty about being one of the reasons Bella was in a coma or that was how she put it. I tried my best to convince her it wasn't but she wouldn't listen. She was an incredibly stubborn girl when she wanted to be.

On the day before my first Quidditch match the three of us were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured us up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jar.

A few seconds later we heard footsteps coming towards us and we all turned to look at who it was. When I saw I almost groaned in frustration.

It was Snape. And he was coming over. This was never a good sign; when Professor Snape walked towards you and you weren't a Slytherin or you were and happened to be Bella, you were getting a detention or house points were being taken.

Still, I didn't want to hold too much of a grudge; Professor Snape had been the one to take Bella to the hospital wing, which probably helped her recovery to speed up a little more.

So when he came over and deducted points for a rule that in my opinion didn't even exist - well I tried not to hold too big a grudge. It had been him that had taken Bella to the Hospital Wing in enough time that Madam Pophery could allow her to heal properly. If they had been any longer then too much of her magical core could have been exhausted and she would have lost her magic.

I thought over how Professor Snape had helped and decided I needed to thank him, but then another thought came to mind. The funny thing is though is that he was limping as he came up to us. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" I asked out loud to the others.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly. Hermione frowned at that. Everybody disliked Snape, it was well known but Hermione refused to admit it. She said that she 'respected him for his teachings.'

**~~Crossroads At Every Turn~~**

That night the Common Room was really noisy; almost everyone was excited about the match tomorrow. Me? Not so much.

I was restless. I wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take my mind off my nerves about tomorrow and about Bella. There had to be something I could do seeing as I had finished my homework. I needed that book, not just because it was interesting to read but also it was because it was a Library book and it needed to be given back eventually.

I stood up from my chair as I made up my mind. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked looking up from helping Ron with his homework.

"I'm going to ask Professor Snape for my book back." I told her.

"Why? You can always ask to borrow it from someone here. I mean someone must have a copy." I had to admit her idea made sense but still…

"It's a Library book, it needs to be returned and sooner or later I'm going to have to get it back from him anyway. I may as well make it sooner." Hermione bit her lip as she thought, it was something she only did when she was thinking about something. No matter how big or small the thought or problem was, she always bit her lip.

"I guess it makes sense, but be careful Harry." I nodded even though there really was nothing to worry about. If I got caught by a teacher I could explain it to them. Most of them would understand and probably let me off.

I smiled at her assuringly and then left to get the book.

**Hermione's POV**

I sighed as I watched Harry go. He was either going to get caught or Professor Snape wouldn't give him the book. Either way, I didn't think he would get the book.

I sat back as I thought about what had happened to me since I came to Hogwarts. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened and nor would it be the last. Hogwarts seemed to be a place that brought something different out in everyone.

People were shown their true colours and I think that in a way, that was a good thing and a bad thing; people who are shy can come out as the bravest person of us all. Really it depends on a person but I had noticed something about me.

Ever since I met the Potter twins, my life has had more adventures than ever before, I had broken more rules than I had in my entire life, but at the same time I had found friends that were as close as family and I didnt care if I got into _that much_ trouble if it meant I could keep them as my friends, if I could carry on having these adventures and I knew there would be more because something was telling me that they weren't over.

But even then, as I sat waiting for Harry to come back and helping Ron with his homework, I wondered if I would be able to handle what I was sure was going to come. I wasn't brave like Bella, I was just the geek, the nerd. I was books smart and even then, Bella was just as smart as me, she got the same grades, even higher sometimes. So if that was the case, then I wondered. _Am I really needed here?_

**~~Crossroads At Every Turn~~**

**Harry's POV**

You've got to eat some breakfast." Hermione had been trying to coax me to eat something since we had come to the Great Hall but I honestly wasn't hungry.

"I don't want anything." I insisted for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"Just a bit of toast,"

"I'm not hungry. Hermione it feels like there was a thousand butterflies fluttering around in my stomach and, if I didn't know any better, I would say I was about to be sick." I really did feel terrible. I was almost tempted to say I had come down with the flu or something but that wouldn't even work here because Madam Pomphery would give me something and I would be as right as rain.

I sighed quietly to myself and tried to call out for Bella but there was just emptiness in my head where her usually buzzing thought would be. _She must still be unconscious then,_ I thought. If that were the case then lucky her. I wouldn't mind being unconscious for a little while.

I had been up most of the night thinking about what I had overheard whilst trying to get my book back.

It seemed that Professor Snape had come in contact with our good old friend the three headed dog. _Oh dear, I'm starting to sound like Bella. _I thought with a groan.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around  
the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be  
raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going  
on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row. And, as a surprise for me, they had painted a large banner on  
one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, and  
Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion  
underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that  
the paint flashed different colours.

I grinned when I saw it, hoping they saw it any my appreciation but followed Fred and George to the middle of the field, all the while hoping my knees weren't going to give way.

There was a loud cheer as we reached the middle of the field and I saw that it was Madam Hooch who was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for our two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once we were all  
gathered around her. I noticed that she seemed to be speaking  
particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, and a sixth year. And as I looked at him, I wondered if Flint had some troll blood in him. Ignoring that thought I looked at my team but then, out of the corner of my eye I saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing 'Potter for President' over the crowd. My heart skipped and I felt braver. I was ready for this. "Mount your brooms, please." Madam Hooch called and everyone did just that.

"No on the count of three I will blow my whistle and the game will start. One…two…three."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and I kicked into the air. _Let the games begin._

**_Yeh I know, it's been a while so sure me. I have a busy life (not really,) it was just that I couldnt be bothered to write. I updated though, so there. _**

**_I have a bit of hermione angst going on, tell me what you think of that. I wanted to portray that it was easy for children to feel like theyre not wanted or needed, and i'm sure at some point everyone has gon through it. I just hope it was realistic._**

**_Oh and for all those who want to know who Bella's SM's are...you'll find out soon. _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year! We made it to 2013 huray! **

**So sorry about being AWOL but I have GCSE's and so had to focus on that but i had a day of from revising so i decided to update the HP story cuz i havent fo a while. **

**Hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

* * *

Chapter 19

**Bellas's POV**

They had won. Gryffindor had won.

If I was going to be honest with myself, I was a little disappointed. I mean, I wanted my house to win. It was house loyalty and all that so you can't blame me for wanting something for my house.

Anyway, I didn't really care too much about that. What had bothered me was that no-body had come to see me! At least, that was what Madam Pomphery had told me and I was beyond pissed! I was sitting here in this stupid wing and I could hear the celebrations outside. People were cheering, people were groaning but they were all participating and I was bloody stuck _here!_

There wasn't even anyone to talk to. Well, Izzy was here but that didn't count. Speaking to myself was just plain madness – well some people accepted it 'casue they were crazy and everything but I was pretty sure that I wasn't certifiable just yet. I mean sure I was a little crazy, I had to be to be friends with vampires…but then again, I was a witch so did it even really matter?

_-You're getting off point idiot!_ Ahh, there was my ever faithful and _highly annoying_ companion Izzy. What would I do without her? _–You know, even in your thought you are really sarcastic. You should get that checked out while you're here._

Hardy, hardy, ha, ha! Isn't she just swell? Not only did she add to my bitter mood by reminding me that I was_ still here!_ But she also just told me – in not so many words – that I needed to be checked because there was something wrong with me.

Somewhere at the back of my mind, I registered the pain as I banged my head against the side board of the bed, but I was too depressed to care. I closed my eyes and tried to get the dullness to pass by going to sleep but I had slept so damn much that it wasn't working.

I heard footsteps coming towards my bed but didn't pay much attention to it. _It's probably Pomphery; she had nothing else to do other than inflict a slow and sort of painful torture on me._ I groaned again and opened my mouth to speak. "Lay it on me then. I have nothing better to do than swallow those horrible potions…"

But the voice that answered back wasn't hers. In fact it wasn't even the same gender. "Is that any way to treat a friend?" Ohh I knew those suave tones anywhere. Zambini!

"You!" I seethed. "You call yourself my best friend? When was the last time you visited me in this stupid place?" I could feel my hair changing from its usual black to bright red. _Damn, I look like a Weasley again!_ "I've been here for… well I don't really know how long but that's not the point! How did you not come to visit me?" Okay so I admit, I may have gone a touch overboard but I was justified. Sort of.

I hadn't had _anyone_ visit me for _days_ and it was sooooo boring. I honestly don't know how I coped and as I glared at Zambini, I realised I had actually kinda missed him a little.

"Chill Belle, I came baring gifts." He held up a bag in his hand and then chucked it on my hospital bed. I didn't even touch the bag, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction! Blaise rolled his eyes and took the bag back, opened it and took out whatever was in there.

My eyes instantly widened as I noticed just how much _chocolate_ was in there. I could feel my eyes widen and the saliva pool in my mouth. "Why?" I moaned. "Why did you have to come with chocolate? It's my only weakness."

Blaise grinned at me and nodded. "Yeh I know, that's why I bought it." I took a moment to glare at him but like I said, only a moment. My attention was turned back to the chocolate that lay on my bed. Quickly I unwrapped the first packet and shoved it into my mouth.

It wasn't ladylike, but I didn't care; it was like pure bliss running down my throat. It tasted so good.

So while I was busy scoffing chocolate, Blaise was looking at me with what I can only imagine was a mixture of amusement and disgust. It didn't bother me; in fact I would have laughed if, you know, it wasn't for the chocolate in my mouth.

"So now that I brought you the chocolate, am I forgiven?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. He knew he was but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing my say it.

"So what happened at the match?" I asked. Blaise glared a little and I laughed. "We lost that badly huh?"

"Not quite. Potter managed to catch the snitch with his bloody mouth! It was bloody amazing Belle, but of course the Potter with the Quidditch talent had to end up in Gryffindor didn't he?" I rolled my eyes at him again.

I could play, I really could. And I knew I could fly well. The only thing that was stopping me was the fact that whilst I had the ability to understand everything I read, Harry had trouble grasping a lot of things and so when I saw him flying, I decided that I wasn't going to take that and make it into another thing I was brilliant at.

It was his thing, and it was something that connected him to dad as well; I knew he had seen the trophy with dad's name on it, he was a seeker when he went to Hogwarts so I just thought that I would let him have it.

Of course, I never actually told anyone that because it didn't matter. Eventually, Slytherin would get a seeker that could play and we could have a chance at beating Gryffindor but for now…I wasn't going to touch a broom unless it was for dire emergencies.

I just didn't know how to explain it to Blaise.

But I guess I didn't need to because once prompted, he was a fountain of commentary. Really I was shocked that he hadn't gone out for doing the commentary for our games because he was sure as hell good at telling me what happened.

I have to admit, the parts where Harry was in danger was scary, and I was glad that I hadn't been around to see them but he sounded like he had fun, and he wasn't dead so that was good. I guess the decision to let Harry play was worth it after all.

**~~Crossroads~~**

November came and went, and with it I was let out of that god forsaken infirmary and given a truckload of homework to catch up on, but with Hermione to help me, it was pretty easy stuff. Towards the end of November, Hermione had told me that they had heard some information about a Nickolas Flammel, and me being me, I decided to try and figure out who he was.

Of course, that being said, it wasn't going to be easy. It was most likely that Nickolas Flammel was going to be in the restricted section and you needed either a teacher's or Head's permission to do this.

Me being a first year was not learning the stuff that would require approval of the restricted section and the Head's of my house would most likely see me burn in the fiery pits of hell than help me. _Oh what joys to be a me._

Though whilst contemplating this over a plate of cookies I had snagged from a third year Slytherin, I wondered why the hat had actually placed me here. I get he told me I was cunning and sort of sly, that I was ambitious but surely not enough for me to be placed _here_ for God's sake.

I mean, with the exception of Blaise, these people wanted to skin me alive! That was it. I was going to figure this out one way or another - though I preferred if one of the ways consisted of me _not_ getting into trouble.

Actually, I knew where I was going to go. I was going to go see Professor Dumbledore; he was probably one of the few people that knew where the Sorting Hat was and frankly, his office was the closest.

I chuckled to myself as I thought of the reasoning. Hey, don't judge me. I was tired. I made my way to the Professor's office and looked at the gargoyle blocking my way. Not knowing what else I could do, I cleared my throat softly, almost jumping when the stone turned its head to face me. "Yes?" It's tone was bored and it sounded slightly condescending as it drew out the word.

I narrowed my eyes at it, not wanting to be treated like that and spoke in a strong clear voice. "I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore if you would." The gargoyle looked at me for a moment before becoming still once again. A few seconds later, it jumped aside to reveal a set of stairs. "Thanks." I told it smiling.

I walked up the stairs and saw a large wooden door. It took a moment to realize that I had never actually been to see Professor Dumbledore in his office and so was kinda shocked that I knew where his office was.

"Come in my dear." I jumped again as his voice sounded through the wood. God, I was jumping at everything today wasn't I? _Well,_ I thought as I pushed the door open. _It really wasn't my fault, it was theirs…_

"Hello Bella. Is there something I can assist you with?" His eyes were sparkling with an emotion that I didn't know of yet and he watched me.

I had the sudden urge to fiddle with my skirt, or look down at my shoes just so that I didn't have to look him in the eyes. Instead I looked at him, making sure not to do something stupid like that. "I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake placing me in Slytherin and I would like to try it on again." My voice was clear again.

Dumbledore smiled at me in what I assume was amusement. He made a humming noise and walked over to his desk and sat down. My eyes followed his movement. He motioned to something behind me and when I turned to look I saw that the hat was on a shelf, all grey and crumpled in on itself like it had been the first time I had seen it.

I looked back to him and he nodded so I walked over to the hat and put it on my head. _"I see you don't trust my judgement Miss Potter." _I bit my lip before replying.

_"Why was I put here? I'm not a Slytherin." _I could feel the hat moving on my head and could picture the smirk it was wearing now.

_"I disagree Miss Potter. Before the prejudice began, Slytherin's were known for their cunning, their ambitiousness and ability to be a leader. Slytherin himself chose his student on their cleverness, resourcefulness, determination, and their certain disregard for the rules. Does this not sound like you?" _I had to admit that it did but Harry was just like that as well. Why was it that he was placed in Gryffindor and not I?

_"It is true that you are both similar - scarily so in your personalities however while the borders between Slytherin and Gryffindor were slight, there was one last thing Slytherin looked for in his students that Mr. Potter did not have." _

_"What was it?" _I was somewhat hesitant to hear the answer but I had to know what it was. What that tiny difference was between Harry and I because I couldn't help but wonder if that tiny difference was going to be the thing that gave me the potential to be the darker sibling.

The hat chuckled at my thoughts but it wasn't a reassuring one. The chuckle was dark, like he knew something I didn't. _"You value your life more than anyone else's - with perhaps the exception of your brother." _I snatched the hat off my head at the dark chuckle he had and placed it on Dumbledore's desk roughly.

"Thank you Professor." I told him angrily. Before I turned, I could see the look he had given me, like he knew what I had just learnt but he wasn't shocked about it.

Like he was expecting it.

Well I was going to prove them wrong.

* * *

**So for all those who wondered why Bella was placed in Slytherin, here is your answer. And dont worry, it'll come into play. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm soooo sorry. I know that it's been a while but i was trying to get the whole chapter in. Also i had GCSE's. I suggest that while waiting for a chapter, you go and read some of my other stories. Across Ti me - A Doctor Who fanfic is updated a lot more frequently so...**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Harry's POV

Everyone that had the ability to feel cold could tell that Christmas was coming. One morning, somewhere in the middle of December, the Gryffindor's woke up to find that the field was _covered _in several feet of snow.

I actually felt sorry for the Slytherin's - well, Bella - when I had seen this. The Dungeon was cold enough as it was, they didn't need the extra cold that came with snow. But Bella took it in her stride. She even managed to have a few snowball fights with us where Fred and George managed to get themselves detention for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

I also felt sorry for the owls that were delivering mail. The few that had managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

But what I couldn't believe most of all was that it was almost Christmas. The term had gone by in a flash - what with Quidditch, Flamel and everything else that had been going on. The only downside to it being holidays soon though, was Malfoy.

"I do feel so sorry," said Malfoy, one Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." I noticed Bella's lip tightening and groaned at what was going to be a confrontation. It was unlucky for her - Snape had decided to put her with the Slytherin side for the remainder of her life and not by chance, she had Malfoy as a partner.

"So why aren't you staying then Malfoy?" His face went red with that I hoped was embarrassment, but was most likely anger. I didn't mind the comments that were so obviously directed at me, but only because I was sure that it was to do with Slytherin losing their last match against us.

I could still hear them arguing, their voices bantering back and forth. But then suddenly I saw the signs that meant Malfoy was going to get hurt. Bella's hair had turned more red than black and I didn't need to look at her eyes to know they were black with rage.

I jumped up from the table and walked over to Bella. "Calm down." I told her, but she only glared at me.

"Potter!" _Great. _"What are you doing out of your seat?" Snape practically hissed at me. Now was not the time to be here, Bella was probably going to explode and lash out at someone. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered which of us had the worse temper.

"Bella isn't feeling too well Professor. I was going to take her to nurse Pomphery." Snape looked at Bella and sneered.

"I'm fine!" Bella hissed with just as much ferocity as she had talked to Malfoy. I groaned silently, at the smirk that fell over Snape's face.

"I see." He drawled out. "Potter, it seems you should return your sister back to her seat, or I assure you, it will not end well for either of you." We both returned to our seats. Bella seemed more calm but I still didn't trust that she wouldn't fly off the handle.

When the class ended, she ran out of the dungeons. "Should I go and find her?" I asked Hermione. She gave me a small smile and it instantly made me feel a little better.

"No, give her some time. Bella isn't so good with controlling her emotions. It's best to just leave her alone." I nodded. She was right I suppose, it was just…she was my sister.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

When we got out of the dungeons, there was a giant Fir tree. Under it, two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and the loud puffing sound said that Hagrid was behind it. But really, who else could it be?

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches. It was funny seeing Ron in a mass of green. It sort of clashed with his red hair.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." The smile Hagrid had left his face when Malfoy came and started annoying us all the more. It escalated, and who else but Snape came to stop it.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, "one of these days, I'll get him -"

"I hate them both," I added, "Malfoy and Snape." But one less so than the other. Snape had managed to rise from hate to just strong dislike for how he helped Bella.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." Having nothing else to do we followed Hagrid and his tree off to - the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with  
the Christmas decorations.

The hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"We leave tomorrow," said Hermione. "And that reminds me - Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Ron, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," I told him brightly. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." I measured the response and was not shocked.

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh - drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" I asked. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere - just give us a hint - I know I've read his name somewhere." Oh there had been so many books. _So many…_

"I'm sayin' nothin, said Hagrid flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," said Ron, and we left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library.

I hadn't been lying when I said we had looked through hundreds of books. Flamel's name hadn't been seen but how else were we going to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to begin, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself into a book.

He wasn't in Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, or Notable Magical Names of Our Time; he was missing, too, from Important Modern Magical Discoveries, and A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry. And then, there was the size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hermione took out a list of subjects and titles she had decided to search while Ron strode off down a row of books and started pulling them off the shelves at random. I wandered over to the Restricted Section, wondering if Flamel wasn't somewhere in there.

I made my way there looked at the glass doors. "You can't get in." I almost jumped out my skin at the sound of Bella's voice. I looked to find the source and found that she was sitting in the corner of the Library, book in hand.

"You scared me Bella." I told her, catching my breath.

"Sorry," she didn't look very sorry though. Well, at least she wasn't angry now. "The restricted section needs special permission from a teacher or Head to get into it. You're not getting anything in there."

"Right." I said gloomily. Of course it wasn't going to be easy.

"What are you looking for?" Madam Pince, the librarian was sort of scary. She hated it when people mistreated her books, she would snap if a page was turned down.

"Nothing," Bella said calmly. "Just reading." Madam Pince looked down at the book, seeming to go over it in detail. When she found nothing, the frown lessened slightly and she nodded.

"You'd better get out, then. Go on - out!" He, Ron, and Hermione had already agreed they'd better not ask Madam Pince where they could find Flamel. They were sure she'd be able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to. Harry waited outside in the corridor to see if the other two had found anything, but he wasn't very hopeful. Five minutes later, we were heading down to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" said Hermione. "And send me an owl if you find anything." I nodded hesitantly. If we hadn't found anything _while_ Hermione was here, I didn't expect us to find anything with her gone.

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It'd be safe to ask them."

Bella snorted and we turned to look at her. "'Mione's parents are muggle dentists Ron. They won't know who Flamel is." Ron glared at her and I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what was wrong with the two of them; they had been at each other's throats since we had gotten to Hogwarts.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

Eventually everyone left and those who had stayed behind – Bella included – had taken to laying around in their respective dorms. It was fun. More fun that I had ever had with the Dursley's though not for Aunt Petunia's lack of trying.

Ron, Seamus and I were the only ones in our year who had stayed behind so it was like we had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual. At night we would get the good armchairs by the fire and would spear everything we could find on a toasting-fork, while Ron and Seamus tried to find ways of getting Malfoy expelled.

Ron also started teaching me wizard chess. It was never something that I had bothered to learn back home, and Bella was horrible at it apparently, so she never learned. I soon learned that Wizard chess was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle. That was another thing I had never bothered to learn.

The days flew by, and I barely saw Bella. I would hardly know she was even in the castle if it hadn't been for the fact that she was constantly reminding me that we had to find Flamel through our Link. I was starting to worry about her actually – she was always down in the dungeon. But I didn't really need to worry all that much.

On Christmas I woke up to something shaking me. "Go away Ron." I grumbled, trying to sink into the bed.

"Well that's a nice way to wish your sister Christmas." I opened my eyes at the sound of Bella's voice and saw that she was grinning happily. "Come on Harry, we have presents." At the mention of presents I shot up.

Honestly, I hadn't really expected any presents at all but when I looked at the foot of my bed I saw a small pile of packages."Merry Christmas," said Ron sleepily as I scrambled out of bed.

"You, too," said Bella. It seemed that at Christmas she was able to forget whatever was going on between the two of them – that was good at least.

"I have presents." I was excited, and so was Bella. She was jumping up and down where she was standing.

"What did you expect, turnips?" said Ron, turning to his own pile. The first present I picked up was from Hagrid. He had whittled a flute himself and when I blew on it, it sounded like Layla. Bella got a necklace from Hagrid, it had been hand carved as well. Smiling, Bella put it on straight away.

The second, very small parcel contained a note. 'We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.' Taped to the note was a fifty-pence piece.

"That _can't_ be all they got you!" Bella exclaimed. I turned over the parcel and saw a note from Aunt Petunia. This one was nicer; saying how she hoped I was having a nice Christmas and she was looking forward to seeing me again in the Summer.

I shrugged and handed the fifty-pence to Ron, who was fascinated by the 'weirdly shaped Muggle money.'

Bella gave me that look that I knew meant she would ask later. "Oh look, we got a Weasely jumper." She said holding up a light blue jumper. "Have I mentioned I love your mum Ron?" Ron blushed red at the gift but I grinned as I saw I had one too. It made me feel part of the family.

"Every year she makes us a sweater," said Ron, unwrapping his own, "and mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her," I told him, trying the fudge, which was very tasty. The next present also contained candy - a large box of Chocolate Frogs, and a book I had once when I was young from Hermione. I grinned to myself as I saw the book, remembering when I had told her about it and about how upset I had been when Dudly ripped it.

"Oh, Charlie and Renee sent you something Harry." Bella told me, holding up a small green parcel. I looked at her and took it. Inside was a picture they had taken when they had come to the Burrow of me and Bella having a tickle-fight.

I smiled as I remembered the memory; Bella had taken my glasses and wasn't giving them back. Emmett had mentioned that she was ticklish and that was it – the war had begun. We were left in a fir of laughs and giggles for minuets after she had surrendered.

"Tell them 'thank you' for me please?" Bella nodded and I put the picture on my bedside table. I looked at the parcels again and saw that there was one left. I picked it up. It was light. I unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those," he said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" I picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, a look of awe on his face.

"No way!" Bella exclaimed. "It can't be."

"I'm sure it is - try it on." I threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yell. "It is! Look down!" I looked down at my feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, only my head was suspended in midair. Then, when I pulled the cloak over my head, my reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" Bella exclaimed. "A note fell out of it!" She pulled the cloak off me and tried it on herself. Sure enough, Bella also disappeared. Then I saw the note.

Written in narrow, loopy writing I had never seen before were the following words: 'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.

A Very Merry Christmas to you.'

There was no signature, I noticed as Ron admired the cloak. "I'd give anything for one of these," he said. "Anything. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I said. It felt very strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to dad? And if it had, why wasn't it in the vault?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Bella giving me a sad smile but before I could say anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George bounded in. Thinking quickly, I stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look - Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Harry's is better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."

"Even Bella's wearing her's." Fred grinned.

"I hate maroon," Ron moaned half heartedly as he pulled it over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George told Bella. "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid - we know we're called Gred and Forge." Bella laughed at the twins and wrapped her arms around them in a half hug.

"You have to face it now. Mrs Weasley likes me better." She teased. The twins took it in their stride and they began a fierce battle of who was best between the three of them.

"What's all this noise. Percy had found us and had stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving…like he normally did. He seemed to have come from unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred of course seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even the Potters have one." I smiled as Fred included Bella and I into the family. I'll admit, they weren't perfect - as much as some of the tried - but they were some of the best people I had known.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said George. "Christmas is a time for family." They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

Never in all my life had I had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce - and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

These were nothing like the Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats inside. I pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Everyone was happily chatting to each other - even Percy was talking to Bella about what he had learned in his lessons and she was eating it up as fast as the chocolate cake that was on her plate.

In the afternoon, we spent our time having a furious snowball fight on the grounds. When we had finished, and were all thoroughly cold, wet, and gasping for breath, we returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where I managed to lose spectacularly to Ron. Again. Bella though, went back to her room to change.

It really had been the best Christmas ever, Yet something had been nagging at the back of my head all day. Unfortunately, it wasn't until I had climbed into bed that I was able to think about it properly. Who had dad's invisibility cloak and why did they have it?

I leaned over the side of his own bed and pulled the cloak out from under it. Use it well, the note  
had said. But what would I use it for? What -

Oh I was stupid. I really was. This was why Bella was the more clever twin. With the invisibility cloak, the whole of Hogwarts was open to me. I could go anywhere - everywhere. Excitement flooded through me as I got out of bed.

_**"Bella? Bella?" **_I hoped she hadn't gone to bed yet. I waited for a few moments and then heard her sleepy answer.

_"This better be important Harry. I was asleep." _She was grumpy, but she would understand.

_**"Get out of bed and meet me in at the bottom of the stairs. We're gonna use the cloak to find out who Nickolas Flamell is." **_I chuckled quietly as I all but saw her fling her covers off and jump out of bed. That was one way to get Bella up.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

We had almost been caught, Bella and I. One of the books she had picked up and opened in the Restricted Section had let out a blood curdling scream and had alerted Filch that we were there. In response, he had alerted Snape and we had to run. If Snape caught us, we would be expelled.

We had ran. All through the school, corridors and doors but they seemed to be behind us at every turn. Finally we found a door and rushed through it - making sure to close the door quietly and pressed our ears against it. Snape or Filch walked past and I couldn't hear anything else.

I heard Bella let out a sigh of relief. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before  
I noticed anything about the room we had hidden in. It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket - but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape so I moved nearer to the mirror but there was no reflection.

What I did see made me have to clap my hands to my mouth to stop myself from screaming."What's wrong?" I heard Bella ask.

I whirled around. I could feel my heart pound more furiously than when the book had at what I saw in the mirror.

A whole crowd of people standing right behind me. But the room was empty when I turned around to look again. Breathing very fast, I turned slowly back to the mirror. I was there, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, but behind me , were at least ten others.

I looked over my shoulder - but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? But they couldn't be because I could see Bella, right behind me reflected in the mirror. "What is wrong Harry?" Bella asked again more firmly. Couldn't she see them?

I looked in the mirror again. A woman standing right behind my reflection was smiling at him and waving. I reached out a hand and felt the air behind me. If she was really there I would be able to touch her, our reflections were so close together, but I felt only air - she and the others, apart from Bella, existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes - her eyes are just like mine, I thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green - exactly the same shape, but then I noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.

I was so close to the mirror now that my nose was nearly touching my reflection. "Mum?" I whispered as realization struck. "Dad?" They just looked at me, smiling.

"Harry?" Bella sounded worried now." Harry what are you talking about?" I broke the stare and looked at her.

"Can't you see them?" I whispered. Bella slowly shook her head.

"Stand here." I pulled her over to where I was standing and she looked at the mirror. A second later, she gasped at what she saw. She looked behind her, then at the mirror again. Then, slowly, she reached out and touched something. When she looked back at me, she had tears in her eyes.

I went back to the mirror and stood next to Bella. The Potters' smiled and waved at me and I stared hungrily back at them, hands pressed flat against the glass. There was an odd feeling…like it was a mixture between joy and sadness.

I don't know how long we stood there, but the reflections did not fade. I looked and looked until a distant noise brought me back to his senses. "We can't stay here." I told Bella. She nodded distantly and got up from her seat. I looked back at the mirror as we left. "I'll be back," I promised.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

I did come back. The next night, I came back with Bella, and just like before, we sat there for hours looking at our family. I didn't tell Ron about it, a part of me just didn't want to give up this secret. For those few hours, I was with the people I loved; mum, dad, Bella…I could even see Hermione standing next to my parents smiling at me.

The next night I made plans to leave again but Bella didn't want to come. "I don't think it's a good idea Harry," she told me quietly. She wasn't looking at me at all, her eyes on her plate.

"Why not?"

"I don't…I just don't think it's a good idea. Mum and dad are dead - and as much as it hurts, it's not natural to be able to see them again like this." I didn't understand what she was talking about. Didn't she want to be able to spent time with them? I knew it wasn't the same as the real thing but…it was designed for this purpose wasn't it?

When nigh came, I managed to find my way more quickly this time. I was walking too fast, I was probably making noise but I didn't get caught so I guess it didn't matter. I got to the mirror, and there they were. Mum and dad, smiling. I sank down to the floor in front of the mirror and just looked at them again. There was no one to stop me from doing it. No one.

"So - back again, Harry?" It felt like someone had thrown a bucked of cold water onto me. There behind me, was Professor Dumbledore.

" - I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, but he was smiling as he said it which made me feel a little better. "So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with me, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

I had somewhat of an idea. "It - well - it shows me my family -"

"Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?" I shook my head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"It shows us what we want...whatever we want..."

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

I stood up."Sir - Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks." I stared at Dumbledore, not believing what I heard. "One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

I shouldn't have asked - it was a personal question and I knew that Bella would have whacked me if she heard. But something about what Dumbeldore said didn't ring true and as I fell asleep, I began to wonder what it was.

* * *

**Thank you everyone that reviewd/favourited/followed me. It means a lot. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it took so long guys. I didnt mean to it's just i was sort of uninspired to do anything seeing as it was Ramadan and I was fasting. it was long and hard and I only stopped yesterday so... Anyway, to make it up, I have a surprise for you. You finally get to know who the three names are for her Bond. Yay. **

**I want to thank AliceCullen3, Dragons-Twilight1992 and Alice Gone Madd X2 - I think you'll like my AliceXHarry Potter story Alice Gone Madd. It will really suit your name lol. Check it out. **

**Thank you all for reviewing and favouriting. I hope you know i appreciate it soooooooooo much. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again, but he hadn't said anything about me. Over the course of the holidays, I visited that mirror a grand total of two times. The first time was wit Harry - and I had seen pretty much the same thing he had. But the second time was different.

That second time I had gone, the Mirror showed me something I wasn't sure I wanted. It scared me. So much so that I didn't go back. Harry seemed to be having his own troubles with the Mirror. He had been having nightmares about a flash of green and a laugh.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron, when Harry told him about these dreams.

Honestly, I wasn't too bothered about Harry's dreams. It made me seem like a bad sister but…I just couldn't bring myself to care. The dream didn't seem to be too bad and it couldn't be that awful because Harry hadn't come to me with it.

Hermione, who came back the day before term started, took a different view of things. She was torn between horror at the idea of Harry being out of bed, roaming the school three nights in a row, and disappointment that he hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was. I told her to just be happy they hadn't been attacked by the three-legged dog.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

We had almost given up with the search for Flamel - though Harry swore that he had read the name somewhere we just couldn't seem to find it. And then when school started again, we had even less time. And then to top it off, Harry had Quidditch and I had started working for Madam Pomphery.

Wizarding medicine was fascinating to me. There was almost nothing that a potion or a spell couldn't fix, minus death and though the potions seemed long and complicated to make, I thought it was worth it.

Madam Pomphery seemed slightly less moody when I asked her. I guess not many people in Hogwarts took interest in medicine but I figured it was always a good idea to know a few spells that would fix bones or stop a fever.

The downside was though, that I now had extra reading to do. Madam Pomphery had given me a whole volume of books about the different potions for the common cold. She was starting me off easy - and boy, if a cold was easy, I didn't want to know what swine flu was.

It was a struggle, juggling so much. School work, medicine, Harry's dreams, Flamell…it was stressful and I had found myself snapping at the trio of friends many times. Because of that, I had taken to hanging around with Blaise a lot more.

He – very sweetly may I add – would help me with the work Madame Pomphery gave me and in return I would help him out with keeping Arielle Montague away from him. Now Balise, as I may have already mentioned was incredibly good looking for an eleven year old. It only made me wonder what he would be like when he was sixteen or seventeen – but his good looks were also a curse, and Blaise, bless him, was very much aware and also equally unaware of what to do. And so like any good friend, I helped him out.

It wasn't as hard as it could have been. There were a few threats and I think I might have accidently made the stupid bint cry but I didn't really care. The only downside to it was the fact that I now had to listen to her moan about how I wasn't welcome or that I should 'go back to the filth I had come from.'

Honestly I was funny. I think I had scared her a bit but it was worth the help I was getting from Blaise. The potion recipies called for an annoying amount of accuracy and I had to know them off by heart before I could start brewing them under Poppy's watchful eye.

Because of all the work I had been doing, I had totally forgotten the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was hard knowing who to cheer for, especially when I had never actually cared all that much for Quidditch.

My loyalty should have been towards my brother; he was the only family I had left (I didn't count the Dursleys) but I had been placed in a house that was known for being cunning. There was also that sort of grudging loyalty that Slytherins had towards one another. It was a sort of unspoken rule that said that you stayed with your own side because no-body else would.

I wasn't stupid or ignorant. I knew that every other member of the school was a varying shade of prejudice when it came to Slytherin. So who else could we count on if we didn't count on each other? I almost wished I was back in the medical wing just so I wouldn't have to deal with it.

_-Wait, that's is a pretty good idea._ Ahh there she was. I was wondering when Izzy was going to confront me again. Although this time she was saying something that I actually wanted to listen to. _–Of course you are idiot. I am you conscience. _

There it is then. I won't go against either side. I'll just wait till the match is over with Madame Pomphery. It was settled.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

Yeh, it wasn't as settled as I thought it would be. "Why aren't you going to the match?" Blaise whispered in Potions. It was the day before the match and I had just told him about my plan.

"Because Zambini, I have work to do." I hissed back while squeezing the cranberries with the flat of my blade. We were making a Forgetfulness potion – slightly harder but not too much trouble.

"Your'e supposed to cut the berries," he whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"If I were to cut the berries to get the juice I would need triple the amount to get the volume of juice needed. If I squash them, I get more juice." Blaise looked at me. He was impressed by what I knew and I smirked at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Well for starters, it's sort of common sense." I said smugly. "And secondly, it's things like this that I learn from Madame Pomphery so you see, that's why I'm missing the match." Blaise sat back in his chair with a sigh of resignation. I wasn't going and that was that. He knew it, I knew it, hell even Peeves knew it.

"Fine." I grinned triumphantly while stirring the yellow potion counter clockwise five times before stirring it clockwise for a minute. The potion steadily turned from it's canary yellow to a rather fetching royal blue. I smiled happily and turned off the heat. It would only need to cool for 30 seconds and then it would be done.

I counted the seconds in my head and when the 30 second mark came, I looked into the cauldron. The potion had turned a pale blue and I grinned again. I had done it!

Carefully, I took the pipette and dipped it into the cauldron. With a pinch I took the potion and put it into the vial that were on the table beside us. "One Forgetfulness potion to go." I said to Blaise, showing it to him.

"Potter!" I almost jumped at Snape's voice. It had caught me by obvious surprise.

"Professor." I said calmly.

He looked at me, scrutinizing me. "I would assume, that you and Mr Zambini have finished due to the amount of noise coming from this table."

"Yes sir. Here." I handed him the potion and he took it. He looked it over carefully and then looked back at us, frowning.

"It seems that you have managed to make the potion – barely." He said, his voice spitting out the words with distaste. "You may both go. But do not disrupt my class with noise again Potter." With that final word he turned and went to find someone else to pick on.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

I had left Blaise, or rather, he had left me. The match was set to start in about fifteen minutes and already I could hear the steady shouts of excitement that was coming from the stands.

I was ignoring it. I was reading one of the books Madame Pomphery had given me and I was almost finished. There were no patients in the infirmary today; everyone had been on their best behaviour so they could get out to see the match so it was quiet.

Madame Pomphery was busy re-stocking her supplies. "Oh dear." I looked up from the book I was reading and noticed her looking at an empty shelf.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head in what I would assume was frustration, or annoyance. Possibly both.

"The cure for boils has been used up." She sighed. "And I can't get Severus to make a new batch until the end of the match."

"Can't you make it?" I asked.

"Oh heavens no!" Okay then. "I have to administer Mr Flurry's medicine during the hour." Apprantly there was someone in here and he had come down with a severe case of Fline. It was a horrible disease where fungus grew on the outside of your body. It wasn't necessarily fatal, it was just extremely unpleasant.

"Well," I began, "professor Snape made us make that potion a couple of months ago." I told her. She looked up at me for a moment with a sudden gleam in her eyes but then just as quickly it dimmed.

"No. That would be incredibly unprofessional, and you could make it wrong, thought I do doubt it. Severus did compare you to Lilly." The last bit she said was obviously ramblings but it had mum's name in it.

"What?" I asked. Madame Pomphery looked at me in shock, as if she had forgotten I was there.

"Oh, nothing dear." She said, backtracking as quickly as she could but the damage was done. She had implied that my mother knew Snape – well I knew that already but I wasn't supposed to. Apparently. "I suppose it would be okay so long as you follow the instructions carefully."

I nodded and began getting the ingredients out of her emergency potions kit. There was no way I was going to follow the instructions – at least, not entirely. They were long and slow and I happened to now know some short cuts.

That was a benefit to learning about medicine. People didn't realise it but they were both linked incredibly closely – that and along with Herbology. For obvious reasons, medicine needed potions to cure things but it was also used to distinguish the exact amount of ingrediants, how guickly or slowly you needed to add things, how long it needed to simmer. I found new apreciaction for Professor Snape after reading _Moste Potent Medicinal Potions. _

I began by crushing the snake fangs, five instead of six. Then added them in, letting it heat on 250 degrees for 8 seconds. This would stop the powder sticking to the bottom as it usually would. After that I used two antennae slugs and slit a cross on their backs – allowing the juices to mix with the fangs better. Lastly the porcupine quills, five instead of four. It liquefied the mixture properly as they were slightly acidic.

Now because the mixture didn't need time to liquefy, I wouldn't have to let it simmer for as long. It would only need twenty minutes. I hadn't realized that the noise had stopped but by the time I had filled all the vials with the potion, there was no noise outside. Nothing to indicate what was happening. The match must have stopped. That was quick.

There was a loud noise outside the door and I could hear someone groaning loudly. It didn't take much time for a group of people to come through. I could see the green and sliver robes and knew they were Slytherin. Then I saw the platinum blonde hair and internally groaned.

I went over to where Flurry was stationed and got Madame Pomphery. She came out and I waited in the corner of the room. "What _have_ you done to yourself this time Mr Malfoy?" He was too busy groaning in 'pain' to answer but Parkinson did.

"It was Weasely. He just attacked poor Draco with no warning!" Her voice was annoying and the story she was saying was almost as funny as the fact that Malfoy had a black eye. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"What are you doing here!" Parkinson screeched.

"I help Madame Pomphery." I told her happily.

"Well you're not going anywhere near my Draco!" I raised my eyes at her possessiveness. Oh boy would she be annoying when we got older.

"Don't worry Parkinson." I assured her. "I wouldn't go near Malfoy unless it was to break his nose again." At her enraged screech I laughed and walked out of the room. I would have to get my bags and my books later on but her face was just so funny.

I was pretty much laughing all the way to the dungeons. It was late-ish and I couldn't be bothered to go all the way up those bloody stairs to get to the Gryffindor common room. I didn't know if they would want to see me anyway. They hadn't at all come to find me – but then again, they weren't really my friends. Hermione and I bonded over a couple of books but I knew she would always go to Harry first. She was his Bonded wasn't she?

Ron and I were just not friends. I didn't like how he changed when he came to Hogwarts. There was just a…a selfishness that I could feel coming from him. And if that was coming from me, a _Slytherin_, then you know it's true.

Still. I just didn't want to deal with any major drama. "It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Ahh, the trusty riddle that Damon would always give me.

Funnily enough, he never asked me for a password. I suppose it was like a failsafe – if I didn't answer the riddle I would have the password to back me up. So I began thinking.

I was lucky. It wasn't a hard one and I had heard it before. "The answer is nothing." I told him. He smiled at me, a charming smile that only Slytherin seemed to posses.

I walked calmly into my dorm and noticed that no one was in yet which was good. I couldn't be bothered listening to Parkinson's screech. It was killing my ears and giving me a headache. But I couldn't go to sleep yet.

I was thinking about what Madame Pomphery had said…about Snape comparing me to mum. It was odd. I knew that in my natural form I looked like her, well more like her than Harry. My eyes were a lighter green, almost grey – I don't know where they came from, dad's eyes were brown – and my hair was more burgundy than red but still.

I wondered if Professor Snape looked at me and thought of her. It was hard to know. Everybody compared Harry to dad. It just made me wonder what it would have been like if mum and dad were around. If all this stuff with Voldymort hadn't happened then would mum and dad have sent us off? Would we be a family? Would I know the Cullens, Charlie and Renée?

But I knew that one thing was for certain. If mum and dad were alive, I wouldn't be feeling as alone as I did right now. And that thought led me to the still unopened letter. The one letter that could change my life forever. The one that told me who I was Bonded to.

The letter was still in my trunk. It was at the bottom of it underneath some of the photos I had taken with Rose and pictures I had drawn with Alice. With a baited breath I reached into the trunk and underneath the pictures. The envelope was surprisingly light for something that held so much of my future.

And then the words from mum's letter rang in my head. _There were some complications with your Bella._ And suddenly I was wondering what the complications could be. What was it that was so worrying she had to tell me?

If it was hard before it was terrifying now. Bit no. I had to open it. If I didn't then I would just put it off forever. It was like a plaster. I needed to rip it off. And that's just what I did. I ripped it open and pulled out the paper.

I could feel the paper getting warmer as it reacted to my magic but I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see it yet.

When the paper finally got cool I breathed in. This was it. I tried to reassure myself; this person was supposed to be the person that was perfect for me…at least that was what I told myself.

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to look. Opening my eyes I saw three names engraved in the paper in a beautiful cursive.

_Edward Cullen_

_Draco Malfoy_

_George Weasely_

* * *

**_I would like to thank sphinx-legend for writing Green Eyed Monster. It really got me ready to write again and their story is awesome so i suggest you check it out. It's another Sister Fic. _**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you go guys, another chapter in celebration of getting great scores on my GCSE's today. I'm so happy!**

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

Something was up with Harry and his friends. With exams coming up I hadn't really been all that focused on knowing their every move as I had in the beginning of the year. I was too busy helping Blaise with Montague and making sure that Parkinson didn't kill me with her hideous singing every morning. But even still, I could tell that something was definitely up.

Whenever Harry passed Quirrell these days he gave him an encouraging sort of smile, and Ron had started telling people off for laughing at Quirrell's stutter - which was quite frankly ridiculous because he had done nothing but tease the man.

I tried not to look at Quirrell too often because I would still get that sharp tinge in my forehead. I hadn't told anyone about what had happened apart from Blaise, and he only knew because he had been sitting next to me the night of the sorting.

Hermione, though, had apparently more on her mind than the Sorcerer's Stone (which they were still trying to find). She had started drawing up study schedules and colour-coding all her notes. They were helpful when they came to HOM but it was getting a bit annoying.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." Ron had voiced his complaints on a daily basis, and every time I sat with them to study, they were always the same ones. Evidently, even when I wasn't studying with them - like I was now - they were _still_ the same arguments.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped back. "That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." My head perked up at the mention of Flamel. I hadn't found him - not that I had been looking too closely - but I had a Potter's curiosity.

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron reminded her. I frowned and moved closer to their table. I suppose I should have felt slightly bad that I was eavesdropping but I wasn't made a Slytherin for nothing. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for?" Oh no. That was getting them off topic. Hermione was going to give them the finer points of studying now.

"But not even Bella is studying as much as you are." Ron whined. I groaned. I was being pulled into this and I wasn't even there to defend myself.

"And how would you know? You haven't even seen her for more than two minutes." I could imagine it now. Her hands were on her hips and she looked slightly like Mrs. Weasely. I rolled my eyes and began making my way towards the desk.

I gave the books and my wand to the librarian and waited while she used it as a library card. All the while I was wondering about Flamel. How did they manage to find him? I had looked in all the same books they had.

When she was done I took my books on potions and transfiguration in my hands and made my way to the front door. I was met there by Hagrid.

"Bella. 'Ow are yah?" He asked, his gruff tone comforting. I gave him a warm smile.

"I'm fine Hagrid, just studying is all. Sorry I haven't been to see you for a while but with exams around the corner…" Hagrid just grinned at me happily, as if he didn't mind at all that I had been practically ignoring him.

"S'lrigh' Bella. Why don' ya come dow' tonigh'? I'll invi'e Harry and the others." I gave him a huge smile at the invitation, happy to be included in it.

"Alright then. See you tonight." I manuvered around him so that he could get into the library and give him a two fingered salute as a goodbye. He gave me and answering wave and I made my way back to Slytherin Common Room. I seemed to be spending a lot more time in there than any other place but I was finally beginning to feel comfortable there. Like it was my home.

It wasn't long till I saw Blaise sitting in one of the seats by the silver fireplace. It was amazing; when the fire was lit, the entire thing shone like a golden bronze. It made the snakes on the mantle look alive.

"Hey Zambini. What's up?" I plonked down into a chair next to him and took out a potions book. Snape was going to make my life hard because I was doing well so I would have to up my game a little.

"Nothing _Potter."_ Well, he apparently doesn't like that I use his last name. He did this every time I called him Zambini and I had the same response to it every time as well: grin like an idiot.

"Good. You can help me with this bloody History homework." I said, pulling out the plain parchment and quill. Oh I hated quills, they annoyed me and much as Malfoy did. "4 inches on the history of Cormac the Cleaner!"

Cormac was apparently this big time wizard back in the 1800's. He helped wizard-kind develop better cleaning spells and though I'm sure cleaners and women like Mrs. Weasely were thankful to the man, it was an incredibly boring topic to write about.

"You're going to have to help yourself Bells. I don't even know where to begin." Well I had _absolutely _no clue. I had actually fallen asleep during Binns' monotone voice. It was like the lullaby I never had.

It really wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that every teacher was piling so much homework on us that it was hard to relax at all when we had the twelve uses of dragon's blood to memorize or wand movements to practice.

Trying not to think about the mountain of work I would get for the rest of the term, I began working on the essay that Binns wanted but I wasn't even half way in when my quill snapped and all the ink dribbled out of it, onto my hands and the paper. It was messy and it spread everywhere.

"Ohh." I groaned. That was it. The next time I went home I was buying a but load of fountain pens and was using those. They were less expensive than quills anyway _and_ they made less mess. "_Scourgify._" I muttered. The ink was instantly cleared from the parchment and I no longer had it on my hands.

"Where'd you learn that spell? We don't learn it till next year at least." Blaise toId me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at the paper and once again groaned. I couldn't be bothered.

"I heard Madame Pomphery say it to clear up a mess." He nodded in acceptance and I cleaned my things away. "I cont be bothered with homework tonight. I'll meet you before dinner okay?" I didn't wait for a response just walked up to my dormitory.

What I would have wanted to do was fall asleep but I knew that wasn't possible, not after what I had found out the night before.

I couldn't believe who the candidates were for a Bond. _Candidates. _It made the whole thing sound like a game where I was the prize. But then maybe it would be easier if it was a game. I could just forfeit. I snorted. _I hereby forfeit on the principles of the fact that I can't deal with this anymore or my head will explode!_

But this was real life and in real life there was no forfeiting. None that didn't lead to death anyway.

Why couldn't my life be a little bit easier? Harry had it easy. There was one name on his paper and you could already tell that him and Hermione were a good match for each other. She wasn't as know-it-all-ie and he didn't slack on things like work. But me? Nope I had to have to hard choices.

There was Edward - who I had no idea would be a good match. Sure we were best friends but I didn't really think he would be anything more to me than a brother or a best friend. He seemed sort of like a push over. And then there was the fact that he was a vamp. He would live forever and I wouldn't. Unless of course he changed me. But did I want to be changed?

Then there was George. George. I never would have thought it. Sure he was kind of cute, and he had a penchant for raising Cain which I appreciated in a guy - especially with the fact that I could cause trouble alongside him but I just didn't know. I suppose we could be a good match. I loved him - I didn't know what kind of love it was but I did love him.

And then there was...Malfoy. _Eww._

I couldn't imagine myself with him - that smug prat. He was annoying and bigoted and self-righteous and annoying. The parchment must have gotten it wrong because there wasn't even a snowball's chance in hell of anything in the region of even _civility_!

But then why was his name on the parchment?

My head fell into my pillow and I let out a strangled scream of frustration. _I wish you were here mum. I wish you could tell me what to do because I have no idea of anything. _

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

I had been so busy thinking about that stupid bit of paper that I hadn't realised what the time was. It wasn't until Ruby Davies - a girl that shared my dorm room - had called for me saying Blaise was waiting for me downstairs.

I quickly got up and straightened my robes; they had become crumples while I had lay in bed, and then made my way down the stairs. Just as Davies had said, Blaise was waiting for me at in the Common Room.

"What took you so long?" He sounded a little frustrated at me which I suppose was sort of justified. I was twenty minutes late and dinner had started.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I lost track of time." Blaise looked at me oddly. I had to assume it was because I wasn't myself, not really. My head was still back in my bed looking at that bit of paper.

"What's with you Potter?" He asked.

If I wanted to get him off my back I would have to stop wallowing. Blaise seemed to have a sort of sixth sense when it came to problems – which is a shame because he wasn't the most loyal out our pit of snakes. "My life is a huge ball of complicated mess Blasie. I cannot be bothered with it."

He stared at me for a minute but he must have decided that I was back to my usual self because he sighed and rolled his eyes at me. "Oh come on Zambini, you know you love me."

"Far from it Potter." But then he smiled and pulled me along. "Come on Bells, were already late as it is." By that time we were already outside the doors to the Great Hall.

I could smell the unmistakable smell of roast chicken in there and it was good. I didn't need Blaise's hand to pull me because all too soon I was the one pulling him.

I sat myself in between Ruby Davis and Blaise. The girl wasn't so bad for a Slytherin. She was a Pure Blood but not a well known one so she didn't share the same prejudices that some people _cough Malfoy cough –_ did, well at least not to the same extent. She was very much like Blaise in that respect.

Ruby was tall for our age, a good two inches taller than me but she didn't let that stop her. From what I could tell she was good at Charms and an excellent flier. I suspected that when the time came, she would try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Potter," she greeted me with a stiff nod. I gave her a grin and nodded back. I didn't want to upset the delicate balance of the Slytherin mind – well not yet anyway. I had seven whole years to worm my way into their brains and make them more sociable - well that was if I didn't turn out just like them.

"Davis." I greeted back. I didn't give either her or Blaise much thought after that; I was too busy trying to savour the taste of the lasagne I was eating. It was superb.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

I managed to snatch a few cookies before leaving Blaise with a 'see you later.' He nodded; I had told him before that I was going to see Hagrid tonight but I hadn't realised that he had invited the other three as well.

"Bella!" Hermione exclaimed with surprise as I caught up to them, making their way out of the castle. "What are you doing here?"

My sarcastic response: _I'm just going to have a frolic in the Forbidden Forrest, maybe get eaten by a wolf._ My actual response, "I'm visiting Hagrid, just like you guys."

"Oh." Oh, just oh. I didn't know how to take that so I just ignored it.

"Long time, no see Harry, Ron." Ron just nodded but Harry smiled and walked next to me and put a arm around me which was slightly difficult while we were walking on bumpy ground.

"We've missed you Bella." Yeh it didn't seem like that. "Were have you been?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Eh, studying, working with Pomphery, saving Blaise, you know, the usual." It didn't take long before we got to the door of Hagrid's hut. When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. I assumed this wasn't normal from their surprise but I wouldn't know. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let us in, and then shut the door quickly behind us.

It was stifling hot inside. Like there was a furnace inside the small hut – and there may as well have been as Hagrid's fire roared in the grate, which was why I politely refused the tea and sandwiches. I was hot enough already.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. There was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Hagrid frowned at him. I frowned. I had almost forgotten about the whole thing quite honestly. I hadn't even realised they had figured out what the dog Fluffy was guarding.

"O' course I can't, he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It aas almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy." Hmm, how about the fact that he almost bit our heads off?

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," said Hermione in a warm, flattering voice. Oh she was not doing that. No way was she…I didn't even know but whatever it was, Hagrid's beard twitched in a smile. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione and I was barely able to stop my mouth dropping in shock. "Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt to tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me... then some o' the teachers did enchantments... Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall -" He ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ron asked.

"Yeah - yer not still on abou' that, are yeh?" It looked like they were but I don't know why. For some reason it was Quirrell that I disliked intensely. I could barely look at him during DADA because it hurt my head too badly.

"Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." The look on their faces told me that they all thought that was exactly what Snape was about to do.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy. aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly. I wondered how long that would last. Don't get me wrong, I adored the guy – he was like a bear but he was bad at keeping secrets.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others.

Okay, it was too hot. I couldn't take it anymore and with all this accusing I was getting restless. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling." I asked, fanning my face with my had but it wasn't helping at all.

"Can't, Bella, sorry," said Hagrid. He was looking towards the fire as he said this so I looked there as well. There was something definitely in there but I couldn't tell what it was. Harry seemed to notice it as well.

"Hagrid - what's that?" By then I could tell what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Ah," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione.

"Hagrid you have a _dragon Egg _in your fire place." I whispered moving forward to get a closer look. It suddenly made sense why Hagrid had his curtains closed and was being a bit shifty.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin' , said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. _–Well that explains why he was in the Library_ Izzy said. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." I'd say.

"Hagrid, could I borrow the book." I asked him. He nodded and I promised to return it to him as soon as I had finished reading it. "See you later guys." I told them. They didn't even seem to be paying attention. Ron was looking at the egg, Hermione looked upset and Harry was trying to calm her down.

I kind of felt a little sorry for them; they seemed to have so much to deal with – whatever it was they were dealing with but now they had to worry about what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. Well I had to worry about it as well but maybe if I dealt with it, it wouldn't be as hard for them.

I did go back to see Hagrid and the egg every couple of days. I couldn't go as often as I would have liked because of school work but Hagrid seemed to appreciate it none the less. I helped out with little tidbits like making sure the fire was the right temperature, making sure it's nest was decent. I wasn't too big of a help because Hagrid thought I should be careful but it was still fun.

Then one morning, while I had skipped breakfast to see Hagrid, the egg began to crack. "Hagrid!" I squealed. "The egg." I couldn't help jumping up and down in excitement; it was finally happening.

"Woul' yeh look at tha'" Hagrid said. I could see the tears in his eyes and patted him. He must have felt like a father to that egg, but I knew that he would eventually have to let it go.

I had talked to him about it. At first he wouldn't hear of it but then once I explained to him that eventually the dragon would be bigger than his hut and that it would need the space to be free, he listened. We decided that it would be best to send the egg to Charlie; Ron's older brother.

He was studying dragons in Romania and when I had sent him a letter via Layla, he had replied enthusiastically. Hagrid begrudgingly agreed to sending him there a week after the hatching.

This was also partly why I suspected he had tears in his eyes. "Go on Bella, yeh go' classes ta go to." He said. I nodded, knowing he was right but I promised I would be back at break to see the egg again. Hagrid nodded and with that I left the hut and made my way to Charms.

When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, I dropped everythink and booked it out of the grounds. Luckily, Herbology was closer to Hagrid's hut than anything else so it wasn't long before I was there.

I was met with a flustered and excited looking Hagrid."It's nearly out." He looked behind be and I turned to look where he was. Harry, Ron and Hermione were out of breath and standing there. He ushered us inside. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. We all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly the prettiest thing ever; I thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" I was about to answer, to tell her we had it all figured out, when the colour suddenly drained from Hagrid's face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothin'. I jus' thought I saw somethin'." Hagrid said. I didn't quite believe him but he didn't seem to be too worried.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

Through the rest of the week, Malfoy was doing odd things that were starting to make me nervous. It wasn't obvious but he said small things. The day after the egg hatched, he had said something about the fact that Hagrid better make sure he kept a count on his pets.

It hadn't been too bad – Malfoy said things like that all the time but then he had mentioned dragons and their rarity. Again, we had a lesson on dragons the day before but it was making me nervous. He also would go around with a smirk on his face which wasn't the usual arrogant one. He was happy about something.

So now, whenever I would go to Hagrid's I would make sure the curtains were properly closed. "I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid the day before we were sending the dragon off to Charlie. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles," Ron muttered in Harry's ear. I elbowed him in the gut.

"Shut up Ron!" I mumbled. He groaned his protest but didn't say anything after that. "I think that's an awesome name but…maybe naming him is just going to make it harder to say goodbye tomorrow."

"I - I know I jus' I'm goin' ta miss 'im." I smiled at him and patted him on the pack – which was hard to do considering how big he was.

"I know." I said gently, "but it'll be better for him if he's with his own kind later on. And who knows, you can probably get Charlie to send pictures."

"Yeh think so?" He asked. He had stopped sniffling and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. Ron can ask him cant you Ron?" When he didn't respond I nudged him a couple of times. That jolted him a little bit and he stammered an answer.

"Uh…yeh – sure." I rolled my eyes at his lack of sympathy.

The next night everything was almost set to go. Hagrid was packing Norbert up and Harry, and the rest of them were going to see them off. I was going as well, only, there was a slight hitch; the people that were taking Norbert were coming at midnight and I had no invisibility cloak.

It wouldn't be too big of a problem, nobody was up at midnight except the Sixth and Seventh years who were studying for exams. They were mostly asleep by midnight anyway. It seemed that this was the case when I made my way down the stairs.

It was surprisingly hard to get out, considering that I was new to the sneaking out thing and _I _didn't have a handy dandy invisibility cloak. Still, I managed to get out to the forest. By the time I got there, Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," said Hagrid in a muffled voice. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely." From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to me as though the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!" How they managed to get the crate back up to the castle, I would never know – there was no space for me but I followed them anyway .

Midnight ticked nearer as they heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase. It seemed they were having trouble because I could heart hem."Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them made them stumble.

Suddenly I could see Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by  
the ear. She noticed me and her face went slightly red. "Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Each!" Crap, that was forty points from Slytherin and we were having a bad enough time as it was. "Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you both -"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!" My eyes widened and then I frowned. So he had seen Norbert.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy and Potter!" I slumped. There goes seeing Norbert off. I walked with Malfoy and McGonagall to Snape's office.

I knew she wouldn't have taken as many points off her Gryffindors if they had been caught but all that mattered at the moment was that Norbert was safe and that was enough for me. I really would miss the little guy.

Then another thought came to me. "Professor, why are we going to his office? He's probably in bed already. It is midnight after all." McGonagall went red in the face and from the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy's lips twitch into the beginnings of a smile. I smiled at the sight of it. So Malfoy _could_ smile. Good to know.

"Ten points Miss Potter!" Well. That dropped my smile.

* * *

**Thank you all who reviewed my last chapter...it meant so much to me. Some of you want to know why it was the three who were on the paper. I hope this cleared it up for you. But i have a question, Who do you think Bella with end up with?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took so long. A-Levels...the worst kind of ass kicking. But here you go. Not much but it is an update. **

**Don't expect anything for a little while now though. I don't want to lie - I don't really have the time. I have to do 8 hours of revision every day this holiday so...**

**Enjoy. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry, no shout out's today. Too tired - but really. Thank you. You make my days so much happier. **

* * *

Chapter 23

Things could have been worse.

Honestly, having a detention wasn't so bad; I had gotten enough with Edward back home for me to know the drill well enough. Then again, this was Hogwarts so the detention was extra tough.

When McGonagall had eventually gotten around to talking to Snape, he had looked at us - me especially - with distain and curled his lip slightly. After a moment or two, he decided what our punishment was going to be. I hadn't banked on Snape punishing us so severely though.

"Your actions were foolish," he said sternly. "And what is worse Potter, is that you lost your house points as well as got caught." I could feel Malfoy fighting a smirk and I mentally glared at him for doing so - but then Snape's stern gaze fell on him and he sobered up pretty quickly.

"You are both to spend your detention in the Forbidden Forrest with Hagrid." It was like we had planned it - Malfoy and I; our heads snapped up and our mouths fell open.

"You can't send us there!" I shouted, aghast.

Snape's frown fell to me and I glared at him. "I can and I am Potter. Now, you and Malfoy will go back to your classes." When we didn't move Snape's glare turned inferno. "Immediately!" We scampered off - literally. That was what I would call it.

Unfortunately, Malfoy and I had the same classes so we were walking together. We stomped down the corridor in silence and everyone - even a seventh year moved out of our way. That's how mad e must have looked.

The only good thing that made this better was that the Golden Trio had suffered as well. In the hour glass that held the rubies that represented the points, there were like five. A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup.

I should have felt bad, but I had gotten in trouble for helping a friend so why couldn't they? It was bad though. Harry went from being so very popular to being hated by _everyone. _Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"

It wasn't done in my presence or I would have killed them…but it was still done. And you knew that it was bad when even the Gryffindor's were being cruel. But if I, a _Slytherin _had noticed, it was pretty bad. Apparently, Harry had tried to resign from Quidditch and Hermione wasn't raising her hand every second in class.

Yeh, that had shocked everyone in class the first couple of times it happened. Then it kept happening and people started to just ignore it - as you do. Still, as the days went by I noticed that Harry hadn't been sneaking around a lot.

There was no mention of a Potter getting another detention - well I say Potter I mean Harry. I had managed to rack up another detention for not handing in a homework but I my defence, I had been really busy the previous week.

Still, I couldn't ignore the fact that the detention that I had at the end of the week would probably be the worse one I had ever done - especially if Snape _and_ McGonagall had agreed on it.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading us outside. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" He said, leering at us. No one said anything. "Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

I looked at Filch oddly; it was such a good thing he didn't live in Muggle London or he probably would have committed a crime by now. Still, I was a little worried about what our detention was. If Filch was happy then it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." We where working with Hagrid? Oh then that wouldn't be too bad.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" I nearly jumped, assuming Filch was talking to me. "Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his  
tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard." I had to agree. I really didn't feel like being chased through dark woods.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" said Filch, his voice cracking with glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"What the hell is that for?" I whispered. I felt Malfoy start shaking next to me, there were only small tremors but they were there and I didn't know what to do for him.

"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, you lot?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," said Filch coldly, they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going in that forest, he said, his voice holding panic.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yehve got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts,"

Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on."

But Malfoy didn't move. Why would he? Everyone knew that the Malfoy's reputation was established at Hogwarts and if he were to be expelled, he may as well have given up the family name.

"Right then," Hagrid said once he established Malfoy wasn't going to complain any longer. "Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led us to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood." I bit my lip to stop myself from gasping. "There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." I gulped. Nothing - no creature I knew of would hurt a unicorn. They were pure - animals would rather die then let that happen to one.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth. I smiled.

"That isn't goinng to help you." I whispered to Malfoy.

"Bella's righ'. He's a ruddy coward," Hagrid told Malfoy. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, Bella, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right?

"Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it -" he said once everyone had managed to produce a successful spark - well everyone but Neville but he would be okay so long as he was with someone. "An' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

The forest was dark, damp and cold. It was kind of like the dungeon - apart from the fact that there were multiple trees and roots that threatened to trip us all up every two seconds. We were all pretty much walking in silence though I could hear Neville sniffing and Malfoy's jaw looked so clenched he could be a nut cracker.

Someone must have stepped on a twig because there was a loud crack and Neville jumped up and practically knocked me over. "W-what w-was th-at?" He stuttered almost crying. I could see the tears forming in his eyes and I felt sorry for him.

"It was just a twig Neville. It's fine." I told him. I heard Malfoy scoff and I glared at him.

"Figures." He spat. "I get stuck with The-Girl-Who-No-one-Cares-About and snivelling Longbottom. I shouldn't even be here. My father -"

"Shut up Malfoy!" I yelled. "Nobody cares - you got caught. Next time don't and you won't have this problem will you?" I could feel his glare on me but as usual, I ignored it. Instead I turned to Neville. "Are you okay?" He just shook next to me so I placed my hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

He tensed for a second and looked at our hands before looking at me. I gave him a small smile to reassure him that everything would be okay and he gave me a shaky one in return, gripping my hand in his tightly.

We carried on walking for a bit longer, Malfoy still grumbling under his breath. Suddenly I slipped, and landed in something cool and wet and without thinking I grabbed on to the nearest thing - which just so happened to be Malfoy. He fell next to me with a resounding thud.

"Ow. What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Malfoy asked angrily. I rolled my eyes as hhe stood up and began brushing down his robes. I was about to answer, but I felt something wet seep through my robes and onto my skin.

Looking down, I found my hands in something cold, slimy and wet. I lifted them up to get a closer view and it shimmered. I blinked.

"Potter." I heard Malfoy say quietly but I didn't look away from the shining substance on my hands. "Potter what is that?"

I opened my mouth to answer but suddenly I couldn't. All the calm that I had felt moments ago was gone, replaced by panic. I jumped up and tried to wipe my hands on my robes but it was covered in it as well. "Bloody hell Potter. Is that-"

"Blood." I cut him off. "It's unicorn blood." I felt myself heave but nothing came out. Then there was a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Longbottom, send up sparks." I heard Malfoy - he was close to me. Was he the one comforting me? I heard Neville whimper and Malfoy growl in annoyance. "Merlin, I'm stuck with an idiot. Hold her." He commanded Neville and I felt his shaky hands on my shoulder only moments afterwards.

Form the corner of my eye I could see red sparks being shot up in the air. It wasn't too long afterwards that we heard Hagrid running through the forrest. By that time I was calmer.

"What's wron'?" He asked us, panting slightly with the effort of running. I pointed to the blood that was still there on the floor and Hagrid gasped. "Oh dear," he murmured.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. Is that all you have to say?" Malfoy shouted. Hagrid turned to him looking a bit shocked. "There is something out here that can cause serious damage and all you can say is 'oh dear'!" I turned to look at him and glared. "We shouldn't be out here doing this. Were only First Years."

"Shut up Malfoy." I snapped, ready to lay into him but Hagrid surprised me.

"No Bella, he's righ'" I looked at him in shock. "Besides, you need ta ge' cleaned up. Malfoy, Neville, take Bella back to the castle and make sure she's alrigh'." Malfoy gave a stiff nod and started walking in the direction Hagrid had pointed to. I kept looking at Hagrid.

"Make sure the rest are safe?" I asked. Hagrid nodded and then turned and went back the way he came.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

The walk back to the castle had been silent and eventually we had gotten back. Neville immediately went up to Gryffindor Tower which left Malfoy and I alone walking back to our dormitories. We were almost there when I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Malfoy looked at me, shocked for a moment before answering.

"For what?"

I took a breath. "For helping me back there. After I fell." He turned away and looked forwards, like he wanted to ignore he - or maybe it was to ignore what he had done for me.

"Yeah well, I couldn't have you _and _ Longbottem snivelling. My ears could only handle so much." So he wanted to ignore it then.

"Still." I said, not letting it go like he wanted me to. "Thank you." By this time we were at the entrance to Slytherin Common Room. He said the password and walked right though, leaving me to follow.

But before he went up the staircase he looked at me for a second. No-one said anything and he carried on to his room.

I was left in the common room and I wasted no time going to the showers to wash the blood of an innocent animal off me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I had tried. Honestly, with exams just around the corner I had tried to study – but it was hard when every night I had dreams of the dead unicorn and the blood that seemed to stain my skin, even after I washed it off.

There were literally a week left until exams, and the teachers were giving us mountains of work, along with new quills that stopped us cheating. I didn't know how we would cheat, we were first years. Still, I guess they could never be too careful. They had probably learnt a lesson with Fred and George.

We also had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them us by one into his class to see if we could make a pineapple tapdance across a desk. A stupid task if you asked me but we did it anyway.

Professor McGonagall watched us turn a mouse into a snuffbox - points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers. Snape was the worst. He would hover over us, breathing down our necks as we tried to make the Forgetfulness potion. Poetically ironic that this made us forget how to make it.

And as if that wasn't bad enough – with exams, revising, sleepless nights and nightmares, my scar had been hurting too. Little prickles of pain that – while hurt – I was able to ignore them. Most of the time.

Blaise had told me to try and figure out what it was but I didn't know how. And it wasn't like I could go to the Hospital Wing and get a cure. Madame Pomphery would ask questions. And besides, I had work I had to give her but I had forgotten to do it and that woman was a _harpy_ when it came to deadlines.

But when the final exam came, there was a universal sigh of relief as the whole First Years made their way out of the hall. It was over and we were done for the year. I literally couldn't have been happier.

"What did you think about the question?" Blaise asked me. We had found a quiet place by the lake and sat under the shade of a tree.

"I don't know. It was kinda straight forward…but I don't want to jinx anything." Blaise nodded, agreeing with me. It was going to be hard to get a good grade with Binns teaching I could just feel it.

"Still, it's over." He told me.

"Yeah – until we get our results." I said frowning. There was nothing I didn't like more than knoiwing the grade I had. Hated it in primary school, hated it now.

"Nothing to worry about till then though." I couldn't help but disagree internally. I didn't know what but something felt a bit off. It was like something bad was going to happen but I didn't know what.

"I guess so." I muttered to myself.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

Something had woken me out of my sleep and told me that I needed to go to see Harry. I had to clue what it was and honestly it was bit odd but I listened to the thing anyway. It felt like something was guiding me out of my bed and through the halls and it was creepy. Not only that, but it was also creepy that I was walking around school at night.

Things looked different. They sounded different.

I clutched my wand tightly in the pocket of my jumper and tried to make sure that I didn't wake up any of the paintings…or run into Peeves. That would be the last thing I needed. The poltergeist would make so much trouble for me it would be horrible.

And I really didn't need any more detentions in the forest. I shuddered at the memory of the last one and clutched my wand even tighter. I tried to think of other things. Like how Malfoy had comforted me.

It was weird. Like uber weird. For a split second, Malfoy hadn't been the annoying, frowning spoit brat that he always was; he had been…nice? No not nice – but also kind of nice at the same time and I didn't know what to make of it. It was just weird.

Then I realised that whatever this weird pull thing I had had brought me to the third floor. More specifically, it was brought me to…Fluffy. _What are you up to Harry?_

-No good if he's here. I jumped. Stupidly. I had jumped at a voice in my own head. Boy that was embarrassing.

_Haven't heard from you in ages._

_-Mmm._ That was all it said from there on out. It was like a quick pop in to say hello and to remind you that I'm still here and that you may still potentially be mad but now I'm gonna leave you. Bye. It was actually a bit rude.

I could hear Hermione tell Harry that they were coming with him. Of course they were. They were best friends and Bonded and if she didn't try to go with him, I would think something was wrong with her.

"Don't forget me." I said quietly. They all jumped and I smiled. Sometimes it was fun to get that reaction from people.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Harry asked me.

"Making sure you don't get into too much trouble." I told him honestly. Why else would I be there. Harry seemed to pause for a moment then nod before pushing the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met our ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in our direction, even though I assume it couldn't see us. Otherwise it would probably try to eat us.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there." So they stil thought it was Snape? It was a good guess and he would be the most obvious suspect –which was why I didn't think it was him at all.

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry. "Well, here goes..."He put a flute to his lips and blew. I didn't know where he had gotten the flute from; Harry wasn't the most musically inclined. But as he blew it, the dog's growls stopped. It fell to its knees and then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. I could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as we approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!" I amost laughed at her tone. She sounded so much like Mrs Weasley.

"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop. You want to go first? Are you sure?" said Ron. I snapped my head up at Harry and frowned. Stupid hero thingy that people in movies had. What was it? A complex or something?

"I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep." Harry handed the flute over. In the few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep.

Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Ron and me and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron. I made no promises.

"See you in a minute, I hope..." And he let go. A jolt of fear rushed through me as I saw my brother fall into what looked like a big hole with no end and I began panicking when I didn't hear his voice.

"It's okay!" He finally called."It's a soft landing, you can jump!" He was okay. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Ron followed right away. And then Hermione.

The music stopped and I didn't want to jump. Like I really, really didn't want to jump and not know where I was going to land. But I could feel the dog's head start to shift and it was wither be eaten or jump.

So I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped. I landed on something soft and I felt something touch me. I squealed and pulled my hand back when I heard Hermione giggle a little. Okay. I was alive. Good.

"We must be miles under the school." She said. Yeah, lucky.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," said Ron.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you both!" She leapt up. I felt something curl around my stomach and I froze. What was it that we had landed on? Because I was pretty sure that it was moving.

I began to panic, moving, trying to get the thing to stop crawling up my leg but it just got tighter and tighter around my waist until it was squeezing me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"It's Devil's Snare!" Hermione cried out. "Stop moving."

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," snarled Ron, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. I couldn't breathe. It was curling around my neck and was really panicking. A small part of my mind was laughing. A plant was going to kill me. Not Voldermort, a plant.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and the damp."

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands. If I wasn't on the verge of suffocation I would have rolled my eyes at her. But I was. So I didn't.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" said Hermione, and she whipped out her wand, waved it, muttered something, and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames at the plant. In a matter of seconds, I could feel it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from us and I could pull free.

I collapsed on the floor and began coughing, trying to get as much air into my lungs as quickly as I could. I was never going to take air for granted again.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," said Harry as he joined her by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah," said Ron, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly. You alright Bella?" He asked, as if I was a passing thought. From my place on the floor a raised my hands giving him the thumbs up sign without looking at him.

"This way," said Harry, and I picked myself up and followed him through the door. All we could hear apart from footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. It reminded me of Gringotts.

"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Sure enough I could. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead.

"Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know... sounds like wings to me." Harry said. Really? He was going to think of Quidditch now?

"There's light ahead - I can see something moving."We reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" said Ron.

"Yes" I said instantly. Why else would they be there?

"They don't look very vicious," Harry said. "But I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

Before I could stop him he covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. I was waiting for something to happen but it didn't.

I breathed a sigh of relief and followed him. We tugged and heaved at the door, but it wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione tried _Alohomora_. I groaned. Nothing was simple was it? I looked up at the birds and saw something glint.

I frowned and squinted. They were glinting. They werent birds, they were _keys_.

"They're keys!" I shouted. "Winged keys - look." They all did.

"So that must mean..." Harry looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys. "... yes - look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!" Ron examined the lock on the door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." We all looked around until I saw it.

"There." I pointed in the direction it was flying. "You need to get it Harry. You're the best flyer out of all of us." He nodded but looked a little worried. Hermione grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it and he looked a little bit calmer as he got on the broom.

"Good luck." I told him grinning. He rolled his eyes and rose off the floor. He looked around for a moment before he seemed to have found the key. He moved towards it and reached out to grab it.

As soon as his fingers touched the key the rest of the keys flew towards him in perfect synchrony. I felt my heart leap into my throat as he flew away from them but they kept following him. I could hear the yelps of pain over the flurry of wings.

He flew towards us and chucked the key at me. I caught it and ran to open the door as soon as I could because soon the keys were flying towards me. I struggled to unlock the door but was through it as soon as I opened it.

I chucked the key through the door as Harry flew through it and slammed it shut. I heard all they keys hit the door. _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

I slid down the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "You Gryffindors are dangerous to be around." I complained. They looked at me as if I was mad but I wasn't. You never saw Slytherins trying to fly after a magical key. Nope. Never.

The chamber we found ourselves in was so dark I couldn't see anything at all. But as soon as we moved, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

A chessboard.

A life sized chessboard. With chessmen, which were all taller me were carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces.

"Now what do we do?" I whispered. Because it looked like those pieces were going to come alive and _eat_ us.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Ron. No not really. "We've got to play our way across the room."

"How?" said Hermione nervously.

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen." He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we - er -have to join you to get across?" The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two. "This needs thinking about" He said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces..."

Ron was in his element. If there was nothing else, he was good at two things; eating, and chess. And because of that he told us what to do, where to move - everything. But sometimes he got so into the game that he didn't notice when Harry, Hermione or I were in danger and only just saved us.

To say I glared at him was an understatement. I was so glad I couldn't kill people just by looking at them.

"We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think let me think..." The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes..." said Ron softly, "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione and I shouted.

"That's chess!" snapped Ron. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But -"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" He shouted.

"Ron -" I tried but he stopped me.

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative apparently.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale. "Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor - Hermione screamed but stayed on her square - the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Harry looked like he wanted to run to him but I stopped him. "We have to finish the game first." I reminded him. He swallowed and nodded.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear.

We ran to Ron and I checked to make sure he was unconscious and not… I shakily pressed my hand against his pulse point and sighed in relief as I felt his pulse, strong and humming.

"He's fine." I told the other two and they both looked relieved. I looked towards the door and then back to Ron. "You guys go on ahead. I'll stay behind and make sure he is actually okay."

"What?" Harry said.

"I've been training under Madam Pomphrey so I know a couple of spells to make sure his life isnt in danger." They nodded and with one last look at Ron they charged through the door.

As they did I ran the needed checks and waited with Ron for about ten minutes. By that time Hermione had walked back and I looked at her anxiously.

"I don't know," she said timidly. "He went through and told me to go back." I nodded and didn't say anything for a moment.

I prayed that Harry would be okay. That whatever was through those next doors didn't…well didn't kill him. I don't know what I would do without him. After a moment I stood up and got Hermione to help me fashion something that would help us lift Ron easily because for an eleven year old boy, he weighed a lot.

All the while getting Ron back up to the Tower and getting him to the Hospital wing I wondered what Harry was doing.

When we dragged Ron into the Hospital Wing we were met by a shocked squeal by Madame Pomphery. "What happened?" She asked, half stern half shocked - already moving onto treating him.

Hermione and I looked at each other not knowing where to begin. "I think that you should get the teachers to check on the Philosopher's stone first." Hermione whispered. "Someone's been trying to steal it all year."

Madame Pomphery looked more than shocked when she heard the words Philosopher's stone and stood frozen for a moment. "Please Madame Pomphery - I think Harry might be in danger."

That snapped her out of her stupor quickly enough and she muttered words under her breath. As she did, a silvery wisp in the shape of an Eagle flew out of the edge of her wand. "Tell Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore that there is a student in the third floor corridor who must be retrieved as quickly as possible."

The Eagle flew off without a word and Madame Pomphery turned to us. "You both have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**I've Always wondered how they got out - like how did the teachers find them if no one knew they were there. Did Neville eventally get out of the body bind and go to tell the teacher? No clue. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Oh - the end of the book is coming soon -do you guys want to me continue with COS in this story or create a new one? Up to you guys. DOesnt make much of a difference to me. **

**As always, i hope you review. Bye :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**REVIEWS:**

**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN - They are a bit, but they'll be in even more trouble in the next installment. ;)**

tyra8888 - Thanks, i tried to make her the true characteristics of Slytherin, not the stereotypes. It'll come out more as she gets older though.

**BeckaR - Yeah...i'm not gonna say much but it would be interesting to see how she balances vamps and wizards. We'll see tho ;)**

Kaiana - Dont worry about you're english. We all have to learn stuff at some point though. Thank you so much for the review and i'm glad you like Bella's character. I dont really like Twi Bella anyway but thank you. There was also a reason for her not going in with Harry but it'll make sense as the next lot comes about.

* * *

Chapter 25

No one, absolutely no one was able to tell me when Harry was going to wake up. I mean, what was the point of us having magic and medicine that can heal you instantly if you can't even tell someone when their brother is going to wake up?

And they wouldn't even let me see him. Apparently he needed to rest. Like I was going to make that a problem. I would have just sat there waiting for him to wake up but no. I had to continue going to my classes. This wasn't good for Malfoy. He tempted me at every chance he got.

"Scarhead still in the hospital wing Potter?" I bit my lip and carried on eating my breakfast. It was so much easier for Harry; he didn't share a table with the moron.

"Go away Malfoy." I said calmly. Count to ten Bella, cont to ten.

_One. Two. Three - _

"I bet he was just faking being hurt to get attention."

_Four. Five. Six. _

"Just like your mother. Father always said she was an attention seeking harpy." Red. Pure red was all I saw as I leapt across the table and landed on Malfoy. I began punching him, clawing at his robes and hair - just trying to inflict as much physical pain as I could.

I felt something grab my arm and hold me tight but I was still struggling. "Miss Potter." Snape's nasally voice was in my ear and I bit my tongue in order not to say anything. "Control yourself or I will be forced to bind you until you calm down."

I didn't want to. I wanted to continue punching and kicking but if I did I was sure I would get expelled. This was the second time I had attacked Malfoy and while he deserved it, it would not help my case if he talked – and I was pretty sure that he would talk.

So I calmed down.

Snape waited till he was sure that I wasn't going to attack and then let me go. While he had been holding me someone must have taken him to Madame Pomphery because he was no longer in a bloody heap on the floor.

"Miss Potter, I would advise you make your way to the Headmaster's office this minute. He will want to speak to you." McGonagall told me. I nodded and she left.

Behind her, I noticed that every person in the dining hall was looking at me. They looked like I was a lion and was about to bite their heads off but they couldn't stop themselves from staring. I guess it was natural but it was annoying and I was so glad that the end of the year was in a three days.

I gathered my things and made the long, maddening walk to Professor Dumbledore's office. By the time I had calmed down a little more I was there but I stopped short. That stupid gargoyle was in the way of the office and I didn't know the password.

I looked at it and it looked back at me. "Can you move?" I asked. The gargoyle just glared at me, not doing anything of the sort. I sighed. "Can you at least tell Dumbledore that I'm here?"

It suddenly started moving, but it wasn't moving like he was letting me in; it turned and its back was facing away from me. I sat there waiting for a few minutes and just when I thought that the damn gargoyle had ignored me, it turned outward and Dumbledore was standing at the entrance.

"Uhh…" I didn't know what to say. It was Dumbledore – he was slightly intimidating in a kind of grandpa way. You know, like those grandpa's who were nice but had served in the army so could be as mean as hell if they wanted to.

"Miss Potter." He said. I looked at him, saying nothing. "Would you like to accompany me to the Astronomy Tower? The view is incredible at this time of year." There was nothing I could really say so I just nodded and followed him.

We didn't have to walk very far; the Astronomy Tower was only two floors up from Dumbledore's office and honestly I was glad. I hated climbing the stairs.

When we got there, Dumbledore went to the window and just looked out it for a little while. I went to join him and he was right; the view was pretty. It was a clear night, with the full moon lighting up the grounds. I could see the stars and their constellations shining brightly, twinkling kind of like Dumbledore's eyes.

"Why are we here sir?" I asked quietly.

"Professor McGonagall notified me of your actions towards Mr Malfoy." I bit my lip wondering when he would get to that. I was surprised that she hadn't wanted a detention for me.

"Yes sir."

"Am I correct in believing that it isn't the first time this has happened?" I shook my head in shame.

"I didn't mean to – I _don't_ mean to but he just gets me so angry and I see red and I can't control myself and then…"

"Anger is a powerful emotion Bella. It takes over the best of us sometimes but that doesn't mean that you should let it control you." I couldn't look at Dumbledore. I was embarrassed and ashamed that I couldn't even stop myself.

I was a Slytherin. I was supposed to be able to control my emotions not let them control me. Sometimes I thought I should have been in Gryffindor but when I thought that I remembered what the hat had told me. I only looked out for myself.

"Now that's not to say that it isn't healthy to be angry." Confused, I looked up at him and saw he was smiling at me.

"I don't understand sir." I said. Dumbledore gave me a gentle smile. It was odd, like he was trying to tell me something through the smile – no that wasn't it. I didn't know how to explain it but I knew it was odd.

"I suggest when you feel angry, find something that calms you down and picture it in your head. The mind is a powerful thing if you can train it Bella." I nodded thinking about what he had said.

"Now, I believe Harry is awake." My eyes lit up and I ran from the tower forgetting to thank Dumbledore. But I had to see Harry.

As I was running I nearly ran into Blaise. I didn't stop to say sorry knowing that he was going to be complaining about it for ages afterward. I got to the hospital wing and saw that Hermione and Ron were being ushered out by none other than Madame Pomphery.

I frowned but as she looked at me, she rolled her eyes and motioned for me to come in. I all but ran but stopped myself knowing that if I did, she would have me out of the wing faster than I could blink my eyes.

"Harry." I said, seeing him lying in the bed. I practically jumped on him on order to hug him and he groaned. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I told him.

"You could have come with me." He said.

"And leave Hermione alone? You would have been too busy focusing on her for anything else and you know it." His eyes said he did know it and when he opened his mouth to thank me I cut him off. "That's what twins are for. Just, tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Why did Hermione and Ron get to see you before I did?" I asked. Harry looked at me for a second and then burst out laughing. I didn't appreciate that but before I could hit him for it, Hagrid came in. He sat down next to Harry, took one look at him, and burst into tears to our surprise.

"It's - all - my - ruddy - fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" said Harry, shocked to see him shaking and with great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died! Both of yers." sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads..."

I looked at Harry in surprise. He hadn't burst out like that for a while.

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "Jus' don' say it loudly. It gives me the creeps." Harry sighed but let it go. Eventually, Hagrid had to leave and I followed after.

"I'll see you at the feast Harry." I told him. He nodded, smiling at me.

**~~Crossroads at Every Turn~~**

"I don't know about you Potter, but when I slam someone to the floor I apologise straight after." Blasie said to me frowning. He was angry about that – I kinda didn't blame him…much.

"I didn't have the impeccable pure blood training you did Zambini. I was free to do whatever I wanted which included hanging with a bunch of vampires." I said biting into my carrot stick. "But sure, if you want an apology, I can think about it."

"Wait what?" Blaise said, pulling my fork away from my mouth. I frowned. The food was good and I wanted to eat it really badly.

"My best friends before Hogwarts were vampires. You know, full blooded ones so they were born." He looked at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I pushed his mouth closed with a finger but it just fell down again. I rolled my eyes and just let it hang there.

"Bella do you know how rare they are?" He almost chocked when I shrugged. "You are beyond belief Potter."

"I try." I said, blowing him a kiss. "So how many times has Slytherin won this house cup thing?" I asked.

"For the last five years actually. Slytherin is the best house after all." I nodded slowly. Just then, Harry had made his way to his table and there was suddenly a lot of noise all at once but it stopped when Dumbledore arrived.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..." There was a chuckle from most every house but ours.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Malfoy was banging his goblet on the table and Blaise was wolf whistling at our win. I just grinned at our table. Looked like it was six years running.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." I'm sorry what? He wasn't going to reward us for breaking rules was he? That wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes. First - to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. "Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The cheering from the Gryffindor table was so loud I could barely hear myself think. From around me I could see the Slytherin's counting the points, figuring out what would happen – because from what made of it, we were now neck and neck.

Finally, Dumbledore once again raised his hand and the hall was silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

I waited. I sat and waited for some sort of recognition from Dumbledore. It didn't have to be points – though I would have like being the reason for my house winning. But some recognition would have been nice.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, "we need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

I sat there calmly as everyone around the Slytherin table cheered for the win, thinking about what had happened. Surely there must have been something right?

"Cheer up Potter. Dumbledore may not show it, but I think he's just as biased as the rest of them." I didn't want to believe that. He seemed like a good man – but then I had always thought that those people who tried so hard to be good had done something horrible in the past.

Never the less, I decided that prejudice was stupid. Even if they were, I was going to do all that I could to change their minds. And maybe that started with my own house.

* * *

**That's it for Crossroads At Every Turn. I hope you liked it. **

**I am going to continue on with the other books, changing things as i go because Bella is there. But if you think anything should be added for the next book, drop me a comment. **

**I'll have the next installment up over the next couple of weeks but I'm going through a lot at the moment guys so just bear with me. **

**Thank you to everyone who has patiently waited and has been loyal. I love you guys. **


End file.
